Happy Mistakes
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: Even at the top of the mountain there's another hill to climb. If it all amounted to nothing would we put ourselves through this? Let's remember the happy mistakes we might have forgot along the way. It's better to be humble now. We're looking for a miracle, and no we don't mind waiting.
1. New Year, Same Problems

**Happy Mistakes**

 **Ok so this is the fourth installment in what I am dubbing the We Are saga. I suggest you read the other three before tackling this one, otherwise you might be a little lost. For those of you who have already read the others thank you, and this is for all of you. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1: New Year, Same Problems**

Kyle Knight yawned as he made his way down to the kitchen for breakfast. It was the start of another school year, his final year of high school. So much was already going on in his life. He had an awesome boyfriend, who was in a boy band. He was working on his own music project as well. Also, in just a few months he was going to be a dad as well.

Kyle sighed as he let that thought sink in. It almost seemed like a family curse to have kids young. His dads had had his older brothers when they were young. His older brothers Adam and Jake also had kids young. Adam had two kids already and Jake was due any day now. Then there was Kyle. Kyle had made one mistake and his ex-girlfriend Lilly Mitchell was pregnant with his child. In a few months their daughter would be born.

Leora was the only good kid. She wasn't pregnant and was doing her darndest to not become pregnant. It also helped that she wasn't dating anyone right now. She had broken up with her long term boyfriend Caleb Stetson over the summer, since he was going up state to college. It was a mutual thing and they were still friends.

Lastly, there was his baby sister Jenny, but she was only two. She wasn't old enough to worry about any of this. If anything she would be the one to learn from this, hopefully. Kyle would make it his mission to teach Jenny not to follow in his footsteps.

Despite everything going on in his life, Kyle had a lot to look forward too. He was excited for his daughter's arrival. He was always thinking of names for her and sharing his thoughts with Lilly, and his boyfriend; Jared Munroe. The three had formed an odd bond over the last few months. Jared was just a much a part of the baby's life as Kyle was. Also Kyle's first album was due to be released in a few months. The hype was real and people were excited. Kyle was already doing interviews and his lead single was number one on the charts. Kyle was happy about that.

Kyle entered the kitchen. Leora was making breakfast. It smelled like bacon and eggs. James was sitting with Jenny trying to get her to eat her Cheerios. She was now two and defiant as ever. No was her favorite word. Kendall was sitting at the table watching James argue with Jenny with a small smile on his face.

"Morning Kyle," Leora said turning to face her brother. "Help yourself," she said. She made her way over to Kendall. She placed a plate in front of him.

Kyle raced to make his plate. He piled eggs and bacon on his plate. He walked over to the table as Kendall looked down at his own plate and frowned. On his plate was a bowl of oatmeal and eggs. Leora didn't miss the look he gave his food.

"Dad you know what your doctor said," Leora said quickly.

Kendall was still recovering from his heart attack a few months back. His whole life had been changed and turned upside down. Kendall had taken a few months off of work and really slowed things down. He was trying to eat healthier, it was just hard when everyone else was still eating everything else. He was struggling to adjust still.

"I know, but you can't deprive me of food," Kendall said looking up at his daughter challengingly.

"Kendall listen to your daughter," James said without looking at him. He was busy with Jenny.

Kendall turned to James with a look of betrayal. James just gave him a look that said eat your food. Kendall remained silent.

"So Kyle, how is Lilly, I feel like I never see her anymore," Leora said trying to make conversation.

"She's good, she's eager to have the baby," Kyle said slowly.

"Are they still-" James said unsure.

"Still in the condo, yeah," Kyle said quickly. "I'm gonna visit her after school if that's ok."

"It's fine with me," James said.

"Just don't forget tomorrow you've got an interview with Sammy Samuels on KISS radio, about your album," Kendall said quickly.

"I won't, don't worry I will be there dad," Kyle assured him.

"You better, I didn't do all this just so you could slack off," Kendall said quickly.

"I know dad, relax, I will be there and I will not say anything you don't want me to. I will do this just like you told me too," Kyle assured him.

-Happy Mistakes-

Miles ran down the hallway towards Lucas. He was excited. It was the start of their senior year of high school. It was their last year. Only one hundred and eighty days until they were out of this hell.

"Where's the fire?" Lucas laughed.

"Here, I can't wait to be out of this place," Miles replied.

"It's the beginning of the year. We've still got a little ways to go," Lucas said.

"Yeah, but it's less than it was last year," Miles said quickly.

"He's right Lu, we're almost out of this place," Kyle said walking up to the pair. He slung his arm over Miles' shoulders. Miles shoved the blonde away.

"Nice of you to join us," Miles said.

"I just got here, relax. You act like I'm late. It's only school," Kyle said.

"He's got a point," Lucas said.

"Whatever, I'm just excited it all. Like it said, this is our last year," Miles said quickly.

"Yeah, but if I know us, this year is going to be hell. Especially mine, I've got a kid on the way and my music and school to worry about still. This is going to suck," Kyle whined.

"It won't be that bad, besides you have us," Lucas said slinging an arm over Kyle's shoulder.

"Plus Layla's around somewhere, but she's a sophomore and has her own friends and doesn't want people knowing I'm related to her for some reason," Miles said waving his hand.

"Have you met you, I'd disown sometimes you if we didn't look so much alike," Lucas replied.

"Hurtful," Miles said grabbing his heart in fake pain.

"If it helps Miles I'd never disown you. You're stuck with me forever," Kyle replied throwing an arm around Miles in a one armed hug.

"Duh, bros for life," Miles replied.

"I'd be hurt, but you've know him a lot longer than you've known me," Lucas replied waving his hand dismissively.

"There you losers are." The guys turned and saw Leora approaching them with a grin. "Come one let's get to homeroom. No need to be late on our first day."

"Pssh, if I'm not late the teachers will be shocked. Eventually they will start to expect that from me and that's just something I can't deliver," Miles replied.

"True, but too bad, you want to graduate don't you?" Leora said hooking her arm with Miles, leading him away. "Because if you don't you'll be stuck here next year with Layla and Millie."

"Hey, those two are cool and you forgot Erika, Layla's girlfriend, things are getting pretty serious," Miles said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Really?" Lucas asked.

"Oh yeah, she's been over almost everyday all summer, or the squirt was over at her house. They're inseparable. You know, until Erika left for Mexico," Miles replied.

"Well, Lilly told me she caught them making out before. Let's just be glad that there is no way they can get pregnant together," Leora said.

"Speaking of pregnant, when are you gonna pop one out? All your brothers have already," Miles joked.

"Not yet," Kyle said.

"Shut up, I'm not going to be having kids anytime soon," Leora said tugging her arm from Miles and giving him a shove.

"Hey, you never know, accidents happen right Kyle," Miles asked chuckling.

"Yes they do, but trust me Le's not gonna be having kids anytime soon. She's taking all kind of precautions, such as being single," Kyle teased.

"Hey, I don't need a boy to tie me down. I've got plans for the future and a boy and a kid would complicate things," Leora replied.

"Yes they do," Kyle agreed.

"Hey you're the one who didn't follow the rules," Miles said looking to Kyle.

"What rules?" Lucas asked confused.

"Wrap it before you tap it," Miles said looking to Lucas before turning to Kyle. "Not that you should've been tapping it in the first place."

"I did 'wrap it.' They break you know, besides it happened and there's nothing we can do to change it," Kyle said rolling his eyes.

"Ok change of subject please," Leora said quickly.

"Yes, please," Lucas said, "tell me at least one of you have Psyche this morning," he said

"I do," Leora said quickly.

"Thank god, you are reb to be my partner for any project," Lucas said.

"Deal," Leora laughed.

-We Are-

Layla followed Millie down the hallway. They were searching for Erika. She had texted Layla saying she was going to be a little late and she would meet up with them as soon as she could.

"I wonder where Erika is" Millie said breaking Layla from her thoughts.

"Me too," Layla said.

Erika had texted them last night after she got home from her family vacation. She said she had stuff for them and was eager to see them again. Erika had been gone for three weeks with her family down to Mexico to visit some family she had down there.

"Oh my god!"

Layla and Millie turned. They saw Sora, Millie's cousin running towards them. She was grinning and had her arms outstretched. She hugged the two with loud greeting. People were looking at the three, but Sora didn't care.

"Geeze Sor, you act like you haven't seen us in years," Millie said giving her cousin a shove.

"I haven't, it feels like forever since we've hung out," Sora said.

"It's only been like two weeks, you were gone visiting Grammy," Millie said rolling her eyes.

"I know, she sends her love by the way and wishes you would visit more," Sora said.

"We're heading up for Thanksgiving and Christmas," Millie pointed out.

"Have you seen Erika," Layla asked cutting the two off.

"I knew there was a face I was still missing," Sora said, "no I haven't."

"She'll be here Lay, relax," Millie laughed at her felt her cheeks heat up with embarrassment. She just crossed her arms over her chest and looked away.

"Layla! Millie! Sor!"

The three girls turned. Erika was running towards them excited. She passed Millie and Sora and ran straight to Layla. She pulled the Latina into a big hug, which Layla returned with a big smile of her own. She gave Millie and Sora hugs as well.

"I missed you guys," Erika exclaimed.

"We missed you to Er," Layla replied smiling at the other girl.

"So what did you bring me," Millie asked eagerly.

"My mom wouldn't let me bring it to school," Erika sighed. "You have to come over after school. All of you," she said looking to Sora.

"Sure thing," Sora said.

"Duh, we already were," Millie said.

"What they said," Layla laughed while pointing to the other two. "So how was Mexico?"

-Happy Mistakes-

Kendall yawned as he sat through another board meeting. Gustavo insisted that he and Kelly be involved in this. He wanted them to learn the inner workings of the company Kendall was sure it was because he was getting ready to retire in a few years. Kendall was more than happy to let Kelly have the position. She was definitely more qualified than him, and could handle stress better than him.

Once the meeting ended, Kendall jumped up ready to bolt, when Gustavo stopped him. Kendall groaned inwardly and looked to Kelly longingly. She just shrugged and left. When they were alone Kendall turned to face the large man.

"What can I do for you Gustavo?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know how you were doing," Gustavo said.

"I"m still alive aren't I?" Kendall asked holding his arms out.

"Nice," Gustavo said looking the younger man up and down.

"It's an adjustment, but I'm tired of everyone treating me like a glass doll," Kendall replied. "I'm still me. There was nothing wrong with my heart. I've changed my diet and lessened my workload. I'm not going anywhere Gustavo."

"Good, I'd hate for anything to happen to my best dog," Gustavo said gruffly.

"Can't you just say, Kendall you're like a son to me I'd hate to see anything bad happen to you or your family," Kendall asked with a smile.

"Why? You already said it," Gustavo asked.

"Har-har," Kendall replied. "Thanks for the concern though Gustavo."

Kendall turned to leave. He knew Gustavo cared, the large man just had a hard time showing it.

"You are, you know," Gustavo said stopping the blonde in his tracks. Kendall turned to face his boss with a brow arched. "You are like a son to me. The other three as well. I never had kids, you four and Kelly are all I've ever had."

"I know Gustavo," Kendall replied with a soft smile. "You're like a father to me, a crazy senile father, but a father nonetheless."

The two stood there a moment, letting each other's words sink in. Kendall had never gotten Gustavo to ever say that. He had been trying for years, hell James, Carlos, and Logan had all been trying too. None of them were as close with the large man as Kendall was. Gustavo had even visited him a few times while he was in the hospital after his heart attack.

"Thank you," Gustavo said simply.

"No thank you for taking a chance on me and the guys, without you none of us would be where we are today," Kendall replied. Gustavo just nodded his head.

Kendall knew where they stood with one another. It wasn't often Gustavo talked about anything like this. There was a select few he would ever be worried about. Kendall was honored to be one of the few.

"So, how are the other two, are they still-" Gustavo asked.

"Being dumb, yeah," Kendall sighed, "I'm trying not to get into it, but this has gone on long enough. They're both miserable and...it's hurting the kids not knowing what's going to happen. They either need to get back together or end it for good."

-Happy Mistakes-

Jake smiled as he looked around the nursery. He and Damien had spent the summer turning their spare bedroom into a nursery for Eli. It had turned out pretty good. The walls were green with trees painted on. There were animal cling ons on the walls already. Elijah's name was painted above the crib in the corner. It packed with stuffed animals already.

Jake was now nine months pregnant. He had a few more weeks left before his due date. He could go into labor any day now. He was nervous, but excited at the same time. He just wanted his son here already.

"Hey there handsome."

A pair of arms wrapped around Jake, hands came to rest on his stomach. Eli started kicking up a storm. Jake smiled and turned to look at his husband with a smile.

"How were your classes?" Jake asked.

"Long, I just wanted to get home to see you," Damien said.

"It's weird not having any classes," Jake said as he turned and left the room.

"Well, that's what taking a semester off means. No classes," Damien chuckled.

"I know, I suppose everything will be different when Eli is here. Then I'll actually have something to do," Jake said placing a hand on his stomach with a smile.

The two walked over to the couch and sat down talking about the baby. They were both just eager for him to be here. Jake was so glad that Damien shared in his enthusiasm. He didn't know what he would do if Damien hadn't wanted this kid.

"What?" Damien asked.

"Huh?"

"You're looking at me funny," Damien said slowly.

"I just love you is all," Jake said with a smile. "I couldn't imagine my life any different. You're too good to me sometimes Day."

"See that's where you're mistaken, you're too good for me," Damien countered. Jake chuckled and shook his head.

"Let's agree to disagree," Jake suggested.

"Deal," Damien grinned.

-Happy Mistakes-

Lilly sighed as she walked up to the condo with mail in her hands. It was all for Logan, mostly bills and junk mail. She was almost eight months pregnant now. She was getting closer to her due date. The closer it got, the more freaked she got. It meant that this was all real. That this was really happening. In just a couple months she going to give birth to a baby. A live living and breathing baby. Lilly shook her head. She didn't want to think about that right now.

"Dad! I'm home," Lilly called out as she entered the condo. She wasn't shocked when she got no response. Logan was probably working. He was always working lately.

She just shrugged and tossed the mail aside. She made her way to the kitchen in search of food. As her pregnancy progressed, she had found her appetite changed. She just hoped that once this was all over, she could get back to normal.

Lilly wasn't used to being home during the day. She had gotten so used to working, and now that summer was done and she had been laid off it was odd. What made it worse was she didn't start college until spring.

Lilly made herself a snack and headed out to the living room. She turned the TV on and started channel surfing. She had nothing better to do.

A knock at the door made her sigh. She heaved herself up. She made her way to the door. She answered it and saw Kyle and Jared standing there with smiles.

"What do you losers want?" Lilly asked stepping aside for them. They walked into the condo.

"Just wanted to come see how you were doing," Kyle said.

"I told you she wouldn't be happy to see you," Jared told the blonde.

"Why not? I'm a joy to be around," Kyle said seriously. Jared and Lilly laughed at that. Kyle frowned at the two. "You guys are so mean."

"Sorry, but you can be as moody as Lilly sometimes," Jared said, "no offense," he added looking to the Latina.

"None taken, it's these damn hormones," Lilly said frowning. "I can't wait until she's here and I can get on with my life."

"How's my baby girl doing?" Kyle asked looking to Lilly's ever growing stomach.

"She's fine, same as she was yesterday, kicks a lot and thinks that my bladder is a plaything," Lilly replied.

"So you're still gonna go away for college then?" Kyle asked changing gears.

Lilly sighed and hung her head. She had been having this argument with Kyle all summer. He wasn't happy that she wasn't sticking around. Lilly wasn't ready to be a parent. Kyle and Jared were. That's why she was giving them the baby. It would work out better this way.

"Yes, I want to go to college and further my education," Lilly said nodding her head.

"I get that, but how can you just not want to be a part of her life?" Kyle asked.

"I'm not ready to be a mom. Besides it's not like you'll be on your own, you have Jared," Lilly said pointing to the older male. "You'll have your dads and your family."

"I know that, but…" Kyle started.

"No buts Kyle," Jared cut him off. "Lilly has made her decision. Now, I'm not saying it's definite," Jared said cutting the blonde off.

"I'm not going to change my mind," Lilly assured him.

"If you ever do, you know where to find us. We won't keep her from you," Jared replied looking to Lilly.

"I know, but you two want this more than I do. When I'm ready we can revisit this maybe," Lilly said slowly.

"Ok then," Kyle said slowly. "How are you feeling though?"

"I've been better, like I just said, this kid seems to think that my bladder is a play toy," Lilly said.

"How are things with your dad," Jared asked cautiously.

"He's my dad, he's stubborn and won't listen to reason," Lilly sighed, "he's not going to change his mind and papi is too scared to make the first move. There is only one way this is going to end and I am afraid to say it's with divorce."

"Don't say that Lil, your dads love each other, they may do stupid things but they always make up," Kyle said.

"You don't know them like I do Kyle, what your dads have is different from my dads," Lilly replied.

"I guess, it just sucks that they are putting you in the middle of this, especially now that you're further along in your pregnancy," Kyle said.

"I am fine," Lilly said.

"Are you sure-" Kyle started.

"Don't be a pest," Jared said nudging Kyle lightly. "I'm sure she's uncomfortable, but she has a baby growing in her stomach and won't tell you how uncomfortable she really is."

"I'm not being a pest, and if Lilly wanted to tell me if she was uncomfortable, I don't think she'd be scared to right Lil?" Kyle asked looking to her. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Ok moving on," Jared said shaking his head at the pair. "Kyle and I have been thinking of names, would you like to hear them?"

"Sure, as long as it's nothing like Autumn Rayne, you know like with a y or something stupid like that," Lilly said.

"Gee Lil, you're so picky over a name for a kid you don't want," Kyle said.

"Stop it, and I agree with Lilly, we are not naming our child Rayne," Jared said. Lilly smiled at that.

"Sometimes I feel like you want to please her more than you want to please me," Kyle replied.

"Shut up," Jared said sending a small glare at the blonde.

"So names?" Lilly asked getting the couple's attention.

"Right, I've been thinking of maybe naming her Sophia," Kyle said.

"Or I like the name Joy," Jared said.

"That's so cute," Lilly said with a smile. "What about Sophia Joy? That just sounds so adorable," she cooed. "Where'd you hear the name Sophia by the way?"

"Jake mentioned it was a contender before they found out they were having a boy," Kyle shrugged.

"So you snaked it from him?" Leora asked.

"I mentioned that I like it, and he was fine with it. They're having a boy," Kyle said quickly.

-Happy Mistakes-

Adam smiled as he watched Kenny push himself up onto his hands and knees. He smiled as the little boy got excited and fell down to the ground. He was so close to actually crawling. Kenny was five months old and still trying to figure out crawling. He could scoot on his tummy, wiggle all around, and roll over. He had yet to master the art of crawling.

"Baba!" Adam looked up at Miri ran into the room babbling and holding out a small bag of her gummy snacks.

"Coop! Did you give here these?" Adam asked taking the bag from his daughter.

"Yeah, I told her to ask you to help in buys cooking," Cooper replied.

Adam opened the bag and handed it back to Miri. She thanked him and walked away munching on her snack.

Adam smiled as he watched his kids. It was hard to believe that he had two kids. He was only nineteen going on twenty. The last few years of his life had been crazy.

There wasn't a thing that Adam would change. He loved his kids. They gave him a reason to get up in the morning. Adam was also in a relationship with the man he loved. Sure they had their troubles, what couple didn't. That they overcame every curveball that came their way, was a big accomplishment.

"Almost there bud, give it time."

Adam snapped out of his thoughts. He looks to Cooper who was standing in the doorway. He was looking down at Kenny, who was still attempting to crawl. Adam smiled and chuckled as he wobbled over one more.

"As soon as he figures out how to crawl there will be no stopping him or Miri," Adam joked. Cooper smiled and walked over to his son. He scooped him up in his arms with a big smile on his face.

"I've gotta say we chose right by naming him Kendall, those green eyes, he more Knight than Anderson," Cooper said looking into his son's eyes which were settling into the deep green that was familiar to the Knight family.

"Yeah, I think we may have another Kendall copy on our hands, let's hope he's not as bratty as Kyle though," Adam laughed.

"Oh he'll be ten times worse, I'm sure," Cooper replied.

Adam laughed again and nodded his head. If anything, Kenny would get his sass from him. Adam was the biggest offender in that category.

Cooper sat down next to Adam, with Kenny still in his arms. Adam reached over and tickled Kenny's cheek making him smile. Adam glanced up at Cooper who was looking at him with that goofy smile of his. Adam just grinned and pecked him on the cheek. Cooper's eyes went wide in surprise for a moment, before his smile grew.

"I love you Coop," Adam said.

"I love you too," Cooper replied.

"Marry me," Adam said.

"What?" Cooper asked shocked.

Adam knew it was crazy, especially given their track record. They had been engaged before and it hasn't worked out. It had almost ruined their relationship. No, not the engagement, they had almost ruined everything. Keeping secrets from one another had almost torn them apart. They had come a long way since then. Adam knew he wanted to marry Cooper for a long time now. He was just scared that Cooper might not be ready for that again.

"I know this sounds crazy, but I just…" Adam trailed off. He bit his lip trying to choose his words carefully. "I know how I feel. We will take our time, and we just gotta continue to be honest with one another, besides I'm on better birth control so no more kids for awhile. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you Coop."

"Are you sure?" Cooper asked.

"When I am with you there it nothing that feels better than that," Adam said.

"Ok then, but I want to take our time and nothing too fancy," Cooper said.

"Deal, but we have to tell our parents and make them see that this isn't a mistake. I'm sure they will think about last time," Adam said.

"My mom will be no problem, it's your dads," Cooper replied.

"I know," Adam sighed.

Cooper was right, his dads would be the obstacle here. They would never try to stop Adam from doing what he wanted, but they were never quiet about their disapproval. Adam would just have to make them see that this was the right thing for him and Cooper.

-Happy Mistakes-

Logan sighed as he made his way out to his car. He had had a long day at work. He wanted nothing more than to go home and get something to eat and maybe get some sleep. He would have to see what Lilly was up to. Maybe she would want to go out and get a bite to eat or something. If she was even home. She was always working or out with Jared and Kyle lately.

"Dr. Mitchell."

Logan paused and turned around. He saw one of the medical students that was doing her residency. She was a young blonde girl, that was fresh from medical school. She was interested in diagnostics.

"Please you can call me Logan," Logan said with a smile. "How's the ER treating you Shelby?"

"It's ok, I'd much rather work-" Shelby started.

"With Dr. Jacobi," Logan finished for her with a laugh. Shelby blushed and nodded her head.

"You gotta work your way up. Dr. Jacobi only picks the best of the best to work with him. I was an ER doctor for years before I joined the team. Just keep doing what you're doing. It's not going unnoticed," Logan said.

"Really?" Shelby asked.

"Really, also Dr. Jacobi volunteers at the free clinic a lot. Starting there wouldn't hurt either," Logan said quickly.

"Thanks for the tip, I gotta get going I'll see you around," Shelby said before taking off to her own car.

Logan smiled at the girl. He had taken a liking to her. She was smart and at the top of her class. Shelby was bright and full of ambition. It was great qualities to have in a doctor, especially for someone so young. Logan could see her going far.

Logan continued over to his car. He pulled his phone out to call Lilly. Hopefully she wasn't too busy. He wanted to sit down and talk to her about the baby. He needed to make sure she was still one hundred percent behind the idea of giving the baby up.

-Happy Mistakes-

Leora sighed as she entered her bedroom. Today had been the start of her last year of high school. It was suppose to be fun. Miles was excited and managed to get Lucas hyped up too. Kyle was too busy with his music to notice much else, other than Lilly and the baby. Leora however had been excited until she got to school.

Everything had been fine, until a few boys ruined her day. All they had done was ask her if she was pregnant yet like her brothers. They were rude and even told her to just wait, she still had a year left to live up to her family legacy. For some reason their words had really gotten to her.

Was she going to end up like her brothers? Would she be a parent at a young age? Was it really her family's legacy?

Leora frowned and shook her head. She couldn't think like that. Her family wasn't just known for that. Kendall was a big time music producer, and James was a well known model. Jake was getting good at his photography, Adam still wanted to be an actor, and Kyle had his music. There was so much more to her family. Besides Leora loved Miri and Kenny. She was sure she would love Eli and Kyle's baby just as much. She didn't need to listen to those boys. They were stupid.

"Hey."

Leora looked up to her doorway. James was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't look upset, but curious.

"Supper is ready, I've been calling for you, for ten minutes," James said slowly. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, sorry just thinking about school. Hard to believe that it's my last year."

"You're all growing up so fast," James sighed.

"Yeah, but at least I'm the smart one," Leora replied. "I won't make you a grandpa until after I graduate college," she promised as she stood up and walked over to him.

"Yes please," James said giving her a hug. "Not that I don't love your brothers, I just...I had hoped things would be different."

"It's ok pops, not everything goes as planned. That doesn't mean that they don't turn out as planned," Leora said.

"When did you get so wise?" James asked taking a step back to look at her.

"I had two amazing dads that taught me all that I know, plus an awesome aunt," Leora said with a smirk.

"I'm not worried about you one bit Le, you've got a good head on your shoulders," James replied with a smile. "Now come on the food is getting cold."

"Ok, I'll be right down," Leora promised. James just gave her a smile and left.

Leora sat there a moment. She wasn't going to be like her brothers. She was going to make it through college and have everything set before she even thought about having kids. She wasn't ready for all that yet. Being an auntie was fun. She had so much more to give the world first. She had a plan and she was going to stick to it.

 **There you go chapter one done. So we've got a lot of catching up to do. I think I covered mostly everyone. So Jake and Damien is about to become dads. How will this affect their lives? Kyle isn't far behind, can he handle a kid, a budding music career, his love life and school? Will Leora fall to the family curse too? Or is it all in her head? Can Lilly really give up her baby? Will Carlos and Logan get a divorce? Will they get back together? Can Kendall adjust to his new lifestyle?**

 **So many questions! Sorry for that. So for those of you still with me. Sit back and enjoy the next part of the We Are saga. Again I suggest you read the other three fic, Landslide, Aftermath, and We Are before you read this. It will make so much more sense. There will be drama, angst, and lots of feels to come. I hope you all enjoy. As always more to come, and I will see you all next time.**

 **Always**

 **OUTOFMYMIND**


	2. Elijah Jacob

**Happy Mistakes**

 **So I'd like to thank** _annabellex2, winterschild11, Franshes, Charlie-Rose94, tiffany EvansBTR, Sir RCCS, and cicibunbuns_ **for taking the extra time to review. Sorry for the wait guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 2: Elijah Jacob**

Kendall moved about the bedroom getting ready for the day. Kyle and Leora had left to school already. Jenny was still sleeping. James had kicked him out of the kitchen. He said he could handle it.

Kendall sighed and sat down on the bed. James was still treating him like a glass doll. James meant well, but Kendall wasn't incapable of cleaning up the kitchen. It wasn't too much stress. It was what you did as a parent. You cleaned up after your kids, even if they were old enough to clean up after themselves.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" James asked walking into the room.

Kendall looked over to his husband. "Meetings, planning for Inside Joke's tour, and Kyle's interview," He shrugged.

"Tour?" James asked.

"Yeah, this spring after the baby is born," Kendall said, "after Kyle graduates," he added quickly.

"Just-" James started.

"Take it easy?" Kendall asked as he stood up. He walked over to James. "I know, James." He leaned in and pecked James on the lips.

"Sorry, I just worry about you," James said growing slightly.

"I'm fine James," Kendall assured his husband. He led James over to the bed. He made him sit down. "I am taking better care of myself James. Don't worry."

"Kendall-" James started.

Kendall silenced him with a kiss. He brought his hands up to the back of James' neck. He ran a hand through his hair, something he knew James loved. Kendall was the only person ever allowed to touch his hair.

"Don't worry so much Jamie, you'll end up like me," Kendall said shaking his head. "I'm fine. The doctor said I'm healthy and to keep doing what I doing," he pecked James on the lips once more.

"Ok," James said.

Kendall leaned in and kissed James once more. He felt James relax finally. This was good. He hadn't gotten this far in months. Kendall shifted them until James was laying under him. He trailed his lips down James' neck. He felt his husband shudder underneath him.

The doorbell rang. James seemed to come back to his senses. He pushed Kendall up. Kendall sighed and sat back. He knew he had lost James.

"That's probably Marcie, and you need to get to work," James said quickly. He left the room.

Kendall groaned as he rolled onto his back. He had been so close. It had been awhile since he and James had had any alone time. Everyone Kendall tired anything James stopped him. Kendall knew he would never say it out loud, but he was scared of giving Kendall another heart attack. Kendall was starting to get a little frustrated with this. He had to find a way to make James see that he really was fine.

-Happy Mistakes-

Jake yawned as he walked along with Adam. They were taking the kids to the park. Jake was so ready to have this baby. He was a week past his due date and so uncomfortable.

"So, anything yet?" Adam asked looking to his brother as they entered the park.

"No, this kid is stubborn," Jake groaned.

"Relax, he'll come when he's ready," Adam chuckled. "With Miri I was early and Kenny was late. Every baby is different." He let Miri go play with the other kids and brought Kenny over to the benches. Jake followed him.

"I know, this just sucks. I just want him out so Damien can deal with this too. He's not much help," Jake complained.

"Trust me I know the feeling, but don't rush it," Adam replied looking up from his son. "Besides there are ways to induce. Walking is one of them, spicy foods can help, or you know...sex," He said grinning.

"I'm sure Damien doesn't want any of this," Hake said gesturing to himself.

"That, my dear husband, is where you are wrong."

Jake jumped and turned to see Damien standing behind him with a smile. Jake arched a brow at him in question.

"In any state Jake, I will always want you and love you no matter what," Damien replied.

"I thought you had class?" Adam said.

"Yeah, but apparently you can't teach while drunk, professor Troy was escorted off the premises and all  
His classes are canceled until further notice," Damien said shrugging.

"Professor Troy?" Jake questioned.

"Yeah, apparently his wife left him and he had a breakdown I guess," Damien shrugged.

"That's crazy," Adam said.

"Day-Day!"

Damien turned just in time to catch Miri. He picked her up and gave her a big hug.

"Is it bad that I just want this kid to hurry up?" Jake whined.

Damien and Adam chuckled but didn't say a word. Anything they could say would only piss Jake off. Neither wanted that.

-Happy Mistakes-

Kyle fidgeted as he was fitted with a microphone. He was doing his first radio interview for his album. He was nervous, excited, and everything in between. He just had to relax and remember everything Kendall had told him.

"Ok, now just remember, talk about your album. They don't want to hear every detail just the juicy ones," Kendall said.

"Like my duets with Avery and Jared?" Kyle asked.

"Go ahead, I mean everyone already knows you're doing something with Jared," Kendall replied.

"Don't ever say that again," Kyle said cringing away from his dad. "That sounds wrong coming from you," he added quickly to Kendall's confused look.

"You know what I meant," Kendall replied rolling his eyes at his son.

"Still that sounds so wrong coming from you," Kyle said shaking his head.

"Just don't give away too much yet you want to keep them guessing," Kendall said.

"Ok what about my other duet?" Kyle asked with a smile.

"Let's keep that between you and I for now," Kendall replied with a smile of his own.

"Ok Kyle, they're ready for you."

Kyle looked up to his half sister Penelope. She had agreed to come along. It helped ease Kyle's nerves a bit to have someone other than his dad here.

Over the summer Kendall and Penelope had come out with their story. Everyone lost their minds. There were rumors of Kendall leaving his family to be with Penelope and Jo. It was nuts. Kendall and James had both tried to set the record straight, but nobody cared. The rumors still went around. Penelope had to learn to deal with people following her around. She didn't like it too much, but this was the price she was willing to pay. She had spent more time with Kyle. He taught her a few tricks on how to get people to leave her alone. They had bonded over the last few months, Kendall was glad that they were getting along so well.

"Thanks Pen," Kyle said.

"No problem, just remember to smile and keep your answers short. You'll do fine," Penelope replied.

"I hope so," Kyle said with a smile.

"Come on dork," Penelope said slinging her arm over his shoulders. She led him away from Kendall.

Kendall watched the two with a smile. It was nice to see them getting along. Kendall had been so worried that his kids wouldn't like Penelope. That they would hate her. In fact it was the opposite. Kyle treated Penelope like a sister. It was a nice sibling bond the two had grown to share. The other three also accepted Penelope, but it was nothing like Kyle. Maybe it had to do with the fact that they worked together.

"Dad?"

Kendall snapped out of his thoughts. He looked to Kyle who had returned.

"Are you coming?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah," Kendall said nodding his head. He walked over to his son. Kyle took off once more. Kendall chuckled and followed him.

-Happy Mistakes-

Leora bounced as she made her way up to the condo. Lilly had called and invited her over. Logan was working so she was alone. Leora would never pass on an opportunity to hang with her best friend. Especially since in a few months she would be leaving for college.

Leora knocked on the door before entering. She called out to Lilly.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Lilly called back.

Leora made her to the kitchen. She saw Lilly rummaging through the cupboards. There was a bowl of strawberries on the counter with an open jar of peanut butter beside it.

"So how are those cravings?" Leora asked.

"Huh? What cravings?" Lilly asked turning to face her friend. She looked to the strawberries and peanut butter and gave a sheepish smile. "At least I'm not eat pickles and ice cream like Adam used to."

"Oh yes that's gross," Leora said nodding her head.

"So I have the night off wanna go do something fun?" Lilly asked changing gears.

"Sure what did you have in mind?" Leora asked.

"I haven't gotten that far yet," Lilly admitted.

Leora laughed and nodded her head. "Wanna go see what's playing in theaters?" She asked. Lilly nodded her head and Leora whipped her phone out.

"So what's Kyle up to?" Lilly asked.

"He's got an interview for his album. The release is still a few months away, but dad wants to get the buzz started," Leora replied.

"Right, the more people get excited the more they will want to buy his album," Lilly said bobbing her head. She grabbed her strawberries and her peanut butter and started munching again.

"So any preferences on what movie you wanna see?" Leora asked looking at her phone once more.

"I don't care, surprise me," Lilly said, "I just want to get out of here for a bit."

-Happy Mistakes-

Lucas sighed content as he leaned back against his boyfriend, Artie Griffin. They had gone for a walk through the Palm Woods park, and we're now relaxing in Artie's apartment.

"Wanna watch a movie or something?" Artie asked.

"Sure," Lucas said sitting up so Artie could grab his remote.

"Anything in particular," Artie asked.

"Action or suspense," Lucas shrugged.

Artie quickly picked a movie. The two settled back once more. Lucas felt content for the first time in a long time.

"I have a question," Artie said after a while.

"Shoot," Lucas said.

"Are you ashamed of me?" Artie asked.

"What?" Lucas asked sitting up. He looked to his boyfriend confused. "No, I'm like super proud to call you mine."

"Well it's just...you lie to your parents about me. You tell them you're with Miles or Kyle and I feel...like you're scared of admitting that we are a couple because I'm...you know-" Artie started.

"Ok stop right there Arthur Griffin, I don't care if you're transgendered or from Mars, I love you and nothing is going to change that," Lucas said firmly.

"You what?" Artie gasped shocked.

In the few months that they had been dating, neither of them had uttered the 'L' word. They had danced around it. Lucas had been scared to tell Artie, incase he wasn't in the same place as him. He didn't want to weird him out. It was too late now.

"I said I love you," Lucas said his cheeks turning red. "You don't have to say it back or anything."

"I love you too," Artie said with a smile. "But why lie to your parents?"

"My parents don't like you because they don't like the idea of me dating someone with Hollywood connections, they don't really like that my birth parents are connected to Hollywood," Lucas explained.

"Why?" Artie asked confused.

"Because they think it's having a negative impact on me. Like once the story broke about me and Miles, people went nuts and followed us around everywhere," Lucas said.

"Oh, I had no idea," Artie said.

"Yeah, it was a bit much, but I got used to it, now people have moved on to the next big thing. I don't get why my parents are being so uncool about it," Lucas sighed.

"Maybe if you actually let me meet them then they might change their minds," Artie suggested.

"Maybe, let me break the news to them first. I don't wanna feed you to the dogs," Lucas said.

"Ok," Artie said nodding his head. "I'd like it if you were to meet my grandpa. He's been one of my biggest supporters," he said.

"Sure," Lucas said with a smile. "I would love to meet your family. I wanna know more about you."

"Good, cause Grandpa Art wants to take us out to dinner so he can get to know you," Artie said with a smile.

"When and where?" Lucas asked.

-Happy Mistakes-

Noah smiled as he looked over himself in his tux. It was custom made and it was awesome. The jacket was white and pants were black. He was also wearing a white shirt, and a royal blue vest and tie.

Noah looked himself once more. It was hard to believe that his wedding was only three months away. It was getting closer and closer. Noah was getting anxious. December couldn't get here fast enough.

A whistle brought Noah from his thoughts. He turned to see Matt standing behind him. Matt was wearing a similar attire to Noah, except his vest and tie were gold.

"Looking good No, Roldy's gonna be drooling," Matt said winking at his friend.

"Thanks Matty," Noah chuckled.

"How is everything?"

Their tailor, Jessa, walked into the room. She smiled at them.

"Great, everything fits," Noah said stepping down from the stool he was on.

"And you?" Jessa asked looking to Matt.

"My jacket is a bit big," Matt said taking Noah's place. Jessa started taking measurements.

"We'll take it in, don't worry," Jessa said quickly.

The fitting was finished and the two left. Noah was on cloud nine. He was still thinking if his wedding.

"So what's next?" Matt asked as they walked along together.

"The florist, Ro and Jer are gonna meet us there," Noah said quickly.

"I still can't believe you guys are getting married in like, three months," Matt said shaking his head.

"I know, it can't get here fast enough," Noah said excitedly.

"Are you scared?" Matt asked arching a brow at his friend.

"Scared of what?" Noah asked confused.

"That's a no," Matt chuckled.

"What's there to be scared of?" Noah asked seriously. "It's Roldy, he's my everything. He makes me happy when I'm sad. He is everything I'm not. He is amazing and I know that I want to spend my life with him. Getting married is just a way of showing everyone that we love each other. It's a deeper bond."

"It's also kind of like a permanent thing. It's something you have to be ready for. I don't think I could go through with it," Matt said shaking his head.

"Not even with Pen?" Noah asked mentioning Matt's current girlfriend.

"The scary part is I can imagine doing it with her," Matt said lowly.

"Aw, is my little Matty in love?" Noah gasped throwing his arms around Matt.

"Shut up," Matt said shoving Noah away. "And little? I'm taller than you and older than you."

"By like two months," Noah said waving his hand, "you're more emotionally stunted that I am too. I'm just happy for you!"

"Emotionally stunted?" Matt asked arching a brow at Noah.

"So have you been thinking of asking Pen?" Noah asked changing the subject.

"Once, but it's too soon," Matt said quickly.

"Not when you're in love. You just know," Noah replied.

"It's different for you and Ro. You guys have known each other forever. Pen and I haven't. We're still learning and we're not even living together yet. What if she doesn't like the way I keep the bathroom or my snoring. She tells me it's loud. What if she can't stand it, if we move in together. What if she expects me to cook? I can't cook!" Matt said quickly.

"Oh, you're so adorable Matty," Noah cooed.

"Shut up," Matt said his face turning red. He sprinted to their car. Noah laughed and chased after him.

"It's ok Matty, it's nothing to be afraid of," Noah called as he ran. "Love is a beautiful thing. You should cherish it because not many people find it anymore."

"Thanks for the tip No," Matt said as they reached the car. "I'm not like you though. I don't do things impulsively like you do. I've got to think about it and plan things out."

"Well maybe you should," Noah said matter-of-factly.

"The last time I did, it didn't work out for me," Matt admitted.

Noah looked at Matt confused, before it clicked in his brain. "No, that didn't work out because she was a Bitch, with a capital B-I-T-C-H. You did nothing wrong Matty. She was awful and you are lucky that didn't work out." Matt smiled at that. "Also Penelope is a million times better than her. Pen loves you and would definitely say yes, when the time comes," he added as he unlocked the car. He got in. Matt followed him.

"You think so?" Matt asked.

"I know so," Noah said nodding his head.

-Happy Mistakes-

Logan glanced down at the file sitting on the seat beside him. He was on his way to see Carlos. They needed to talk and get things sorted out. Logan needed to know where they stood. It had been months since the two had held any kind of conversation. Carlos was still mad that Logan accepted Lilly's decision to give up the baby.

Logan sighed as he pulled into the familiar driveway. He hastily stuffed the papers into his messenger bag. He grabbed it and made his way up to the house. He knocked on the door.

Several seconds later the door opened to reveal James.

"Hey Logan, what's up?" James asked.

"Is Kendall here? I need to talk to him," Logan said slowly.

"No, he's working," James said slowly. He could sense something was up. "What's wrong?"

"Are you home alone?" Logan asked.

"I've got Jenny and Miri the others are all gone. Is something wrong," James asked.

"I did something stupid today," Logan said walking into the house. He dug in his bag and held out the papers to James.

"Holy crap these are divorce papers," James said shocked. He looked them over. "And you all ready signed them."

"Tell me not to go through with it," Logan begged. He knew this was crazy. He just needed to hear it from someone else.

"Is this what you really want?" James asked.

"I don't know," Logan admitted. "It's been almost five months since we separated and he's not doing anything to try and save this marriage. I don't know if I want to forgive him either...I just..." Logan trailed off not sure what to say anymore.

"I don't know what to tell you Logan," James said handing the papers back to the other brunette.

The door opened behind them and Kendall and Kyle entered the house. Kendall looked at the papers and told Kyle to go to his room. Kyle just waved him off and took off up the stairs.

"Tell me you didn't sign them," Kendall said snatching the papers from Logan.

"Kendall you don't understand-" Logan started.

"You're nuts, I told you you need to talk to him first. You need to try and fix it first," Kendall said.

"You knew about this?" James asked.

"I told him not to. He mentioned it, I didn't think he'd actually go through with it," Kendall said looking to Logan.

"He doesn't want to fix it," Logan snapped.

"How do you know? You guys haven't talked since the day you moved out. I think the one who doesn't want to fix things is you," Kendall said.

"Kendall," James gasped shocked.

"You're scared and this is a cop out," Kendall said handing the papers back to Logan.

"Kendall," James said again.

"Maybe you're right, but if he wanted to fix things he's had plenty of time as well," Logan replied looking down at the papers.

"This is stupid, you're being ridiculous," Kendall said shaking his head.

"If I may interject here."

The three adults looked to the top of the stairs. Kyle was standing there leaning against the railing, looking down at them.

"I said go to your room," Kendall said.

"Not all relationships last. If you're not happy you have to do what you think is best. Even if everybody else tells you it's wrong," Kyle said looking to Logan. "Lilly and I were doomed from the start. We both realize that now. I'm not telling you to go through with that," he said pointing to the papers Logan was holding, "You just have to take a step back and think about why you're in this relationship and why it's worth fighting for."

"Where did you hear that," Logan asked shocked at how adult Kyle sounded.

"Believe it or not, dad told me that one," Kyle admitted.

"You do listen," Kendall said surprised as well.

"Yes I do, I hear what you have to say and most of the time I just disagree. You promised me you'd listen to me about my album and it's...if I hadn't gotten Kelly involved when I did, it would sound more like rehash of Big Time Rush than it would sound like me," Kyle said. "Listening works two ways dad."

"Ok I get it," Kendall said, "room. Now."

Kyle put his hands up and turned around. He walked away.

"You should listen to your son," Logan said taking a step back as Kendall punched his arm. "Ow, violence doesn't solve everything."

"Shut up, just think about what you're doing Loges. It's a big decision." Kendall said shaking his head. He obviously still wasn't happy about this.

Kyle quickly came running down the stairs with his phone in his hand. He stopped in front of the three adults. Kendall opened his mouth to scold his son, but Kyle cut him off.

"Jake's in labor."

-Happy Mistakes-

Damien sighed as he sunk into a chair. Jake had been in the hospital now for three hours. The nurses were saying it would take some time, even though Jake's water had broken.

"Ok so I could get a hold of dad or pops. I called Kyle and he said he'd tell them," Adam said walking into the room.

"What about my parents?" Damien asked.

"Your mom is excited and she is on her way. She's trying to get ahold of your dad," Adam replied.

"Thanks Addie," Damien said.

"No problem, I also called Leora and she said she'd be here soon," Adam said.

"Is Cooper with the kids?" Jake asked.

"Yeah we've got Miri coloring and Kenny is full with a clean diaper and fast asleep for the time being," Adam said.

"Look at you super dad," Damien laughed.

"I wouldn't say super," Adam said his cheeks turning red slightly, "more like amazingly awesome dad." His puffed his chest out proudly.

Jake and Damien laughed at that. Jake's laughter was cut short as another contraction hit.

"Their getting closer together, that's a good sign," Adam said, "hopefully it won't be too much longer."

"Yeah hopefully," Jake groaned. "This kid seems to like taking his time."

"Relax, it helps to not think about it too much," Adam said.

"Sure, let me not think about the pain I'm in and how this kid just wants to take his good old time getting here, yeah let me do that," Jake said sarcastically.

"Jake stop it, he's just trying to help," Damien chastised his husband. "I mean he's got two kids already, maybe he know a thing or two."

"Just a little, pops probably knows lore that I do he went through it four times," Adam said quickly.

There was a knock at the door. It opened to reveal Camille. She walked into the room with a big smile.

"So, where are we at?" Camille asked.

"Five last time they checked,"Jake replied.

"That's halfway," Camille said, her smile still in place. It was no secret that Camille was excited to meet her grandson.

"Where's dad?" Damien asked.

"He's at work, in a meeting. He'll be here as soon as he can," Camille said.

"Don't worry Day, he will be here. This kids not going anywhere for awhile yet," Jake said.

"Yes sweetie, Jake's only at five it could take a couple more hours," Camille said.

Jake groaned as he fell back on the bed. Adam patted Jake's shoulder.

"It'll be fine Jake, once he's here and you get to hold him, nothing else will matter," Adam said.

"Yeah, it's special moment, it will make everything worth it to see your precious little boy," Camille said. "I remember when I was pregnant with Damien we had been so excited. They told me I was having a girl and we got everything prepared. I splurged and bought dresses. I had everything ready, then the day he was born it was a shock."

"A girl?" Adam asked as Damien hid his face. He had obviously heard the story.

"Yep, he was supposed to be my little Sophia, instead we got Damien. I fell in love with him the moment I held him. I didn't care that we bought dresses for nothing or that all the stuff I had was for Sophia. I just knew that my boy was special and I would do anything for him." Camille explained.

Another knock at the door as it opened. James and Kendall walked in with Steve right behind them. They were talking and laughing.

"What's so funny?" Camille asked.

"Oh, I was just telling Kendall and James that some women at my office think I'm too young to be a grandpa," Steve said looking to Damien. "Some of them didn't even know my son was twenty," he added.

"Because I'm twenty-one," Damien replied quickly.

"Way to make me feel old," Steve sighed.

"It's what I do," Damien answered with a smile.

"You never do it to your mother," Steve pointed out.

"Yeah, well moms young and beautiful and she always will be," Damien said placing an arm around her shoulders.

"That's my boy," Camille said giving him a side hug, with a big smile of her own.

"See, this is what I have to deal with," Steve said turning to Kendall and James.

"I know the feeling," Kendall replied.

"How are you feeling Jake?" James asked bringing attention back to Jake.

"Oh you know, just having a baby, don't mind me though carry on with your conversation," Jake said sarcastically.

"Now that sounds familiar," Kendall said looking to James.

"What? Me? I wasn't that bad," James said.

"Yes you were," Kendall shot back.

The door opened behind them and Leora ran into the room and straight to Jake. Lilly was standing in the doorway awkwardly.

"I'm not too late am I?" Leora asked.

"No Le, this kids stubborn," Jake replied with a small chuckle.

"How far along are you?" Leora asked curiously.

"Five last time they checked and it could be awhile still," Jake replied.

"Just give him some time Jake. He's almost ready. Being born is a big thing. It the baby's first milestone. Don't rush it," Leora said.

"I know, it's just...you'll understand when you're in my place, hopefully not for a while though," Jake said.

"I promise," Leora said holding out her pinkie to her big brother. He smiled and linked his pinkie with hers.

"What's it like?" Lilly asked as she moved to stand by Leora.

"It feels like it's taking forever," Jake said.

"Does it hurt?" Lilly asked. Jake smiled and answered any questions Lilly had. She was curious after all. She didn't have too much longer before she would be in his place.

-Happy Mistakes-

Jared followed Roldy and Noah down the hall to their apartment. They had gone out to eat after a long day of wedding planning. They were tired and ready to go to bed. They entered the apartment to the TV blaring and no one in sight.

Jared ran over to the tv and turned it off. He turned ready to yell at Jackie for leaving the TV on when he froze. He saw two girls sleeping on the couch. One had dark hair like him and the other a brunette.

Jared knelt down and shook the dark haired girl gently. "Jill," he said softly. She stirred and rubbed her eyes.

"Jared!" Jill exclaimed. She shook Carly before hugging Jared. Once Carly was aware of her surroundings she jumped on Jared as well.

Jared had to force them to let go so he could breathe. "Not that I'm not happy to see you two, but who brought you here?"

"I did."

Jared looked up and saw Carter had entered the room with Jackie right behind him.

"Why? Do they know?" Jared asked as he walked over to his brothers. Roldy and Noah greeted the girls and occupied their attention.

"Mom asked me to watch them for the weekend. She told me to take them out of town. I think she was hinting to bring them here. They miss you Jared," Carter said.

"Seriously? I'm not gonna get like arrested for child abduction," Jared asked.

"Don't be petty," Carter said.

"He's serious Carter, dad would do something like that," Jackie said.

"As far as Dad knows I took them for the weekend," Carter assured them.

"Are you staying the night?" Jared asked.

"The weekend if you'll let us," Carter said.

"Of course, you and Jackie can share a room can't you?" Jared asked.

"Duh," Carter said.

"We're used to it," Jackie replied.

"Then Jill and Carly can have my bed and I can sleep on the couch," Jared added.

"Are you sure?" Carter asked.

"I'm not gonna make them sleep on the couch," Jared said nodding his head. "It's only one night, I'll be fine," Jared said.

"Guys don't fight," Jill said walking up to them.

"Please don't," Carly said softly.

"We're not fighting, we are having a heated discussion on where everyone is going to sleep," Jared replied.

"We can sleep on the couch," Jill and Carly chimed together.

"No, you two can take my bed and Jackie and Carter can sleep in Jackie's room. I'll sleep on the couch and that's the end of the discussion," Jared said with finality.

"Or, we could have a campout in the living room," Noah suggested.

"Yeah," Jill and Carly cheered.

"Sounds fun," Jared said nodding his head. He looked to his brothers. They both agreed.

"Did you guys bring extra clothes?" Jared asked his sisters. They nodded their heads. "Go get changed into some pajamas then and we will get the living room ready then," he said. Jill and Carly nodded. They took off to get changed.

"Ok let's find all the blankets and pillows we can," Noah said quickly.

The five guys set about searching for any blankets and pillows they could find. In the end they had enough pillows and blankets for everyone. Jill and Carly joined them.

"Monster movie marathon?" Jared asked looking around.

"Yes!" Jill exclaimed with Carly nodding her head. Noah, Roldy, and Jackie agreed as well.

"I feel out numbered," Carter sighed.

"As always, Carter is a wuss," Jared joked. Carter just stuck his tongue out.

"It's ok Carter, Jill and I will protect you," Carly said quickly causing the others to chuckle.

"Thanks Carls," Carter said with a smile. Carly quickly moved over to Carter and gave him a hug.

-Happy Mistakes-

Jake smiled as he looked down at the baby in his arms. It had taken almost all day, but here he was. Elijah Jacob Saunders was born. He weighed in at a whopping nine pounds on the dot and was twenty and a half inches long. He had dark hair like Damien and light eyes like Jake's. He was perfect.

"How are you feeling?" Damien asked.

"Tired," Jake admitted.

"Not surprising," Damien said softly. "My mom is in the waiting room telling everyone everything."

"I would expect nothing less of her," Jake chuckled tiredly. His body was aching and he wanted nothing more than to go to sleep, but he didn't want to let go of his son.

"You know they are all gonna wanna come see him for a bit," Damien said.

"I know, let them, it's alright," Jake said.

"Are you sure?" Damien asked.

"Yeah, they are excited like we are. It's this grandson and nephew," Jake said with a smile. "You hear that Eli they all wanna meet you." He looked down at his son who was staring wide eyed at him.

"I'll go let them know they can come in, but only for a little while," Damien said. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Jake's forehead.

Damien left. Jake was alone. He looked down at the baby bundled in his arms. He couldn't believe that he was finally here. It was so strange, it felt like only yesterday he had found out he was pregnant. The time had just flown by, and now here he was holding his son in his arms for the first time.

This small boy was so precious. Jake couldn't explain it, but he was already so in love with this boy. He loved him more than life itself. It was strange. It was the bond that Camille had explained earlier. It was something special. Jake understood that now/

The door opened and Camille, Steve, Kendall, and James all walked into the room. Damien was right behind them.

"Hey, we just wanted to come say goodbye," Camille said in a soft voice.

"You just wanna hold Eli," Jake said with a small smile. Steve chuckled behind his wife.

"Can I?" Camille asked. Jake nodded his head. She carefully took the baby from Jake. She walked over to Steve. He was smiling as well.

"We're grandparents Mille," Steve said softly as he looked down at his grandson.

"I know," Camille said her smile never faded.

Jake watched the two for a moment. This was a big moment for them. This was their first grandchild. Jake watched his dad's. They stood back and let Camille and Steve have this moment as well. Jake caught James' attention and he moved closer to his son.

"Adam and Cooper had to leave, Miri threw a fit and Kendall was getting restless. They'll be back tomorrow to see Eli," James said.

"That's fine, what about Kyle and Leora," Jake asked.

"They are in the waiting room, I told them to wait a minute," James said. Jake nodded his head.

They looked back to Eli and saw Kendall was now holding him. Camille and Steve were talking to Damien now. Everything was just perfect.

-Happy Mistakes-

Kendall, James, Leora, and Kyle all walked into the house together. Leota was holding a sleeping Jenny in her had all met Eli and gotten and chance to hold him. Kendall was checking his voicemail as the other three talked about Eli.

Kyle and Leora said good night to Kendall and James and took off up the stairs.

"Kyle hold on," Kendall said as held a hand up to his son. Kyle stopped and turned to him. "I just got a message from Kelly."

"And?" Kyle said. Leora paused at the top of the stairs as well.

"We got the spot," Kendall said, "you're going to New York."

"The Today show?" Kyle asked his jaw dropping. Kendall nodded his head.

"That's so cool!" Leora said excitedly.

"Wow," Kyle said as he let the news sink in.

"Will he be missing school?" James asked quickly.

"It's for my album release next month. I will get all my homework and assignments before hand," Kyle said quickly. "I thought you said you were going to talk to him?" He said looking to Kendall.

"I didn't think we would hear back this quickly," Kendall said honestly.

"You two go to bed, your father and I need to talk," James said.

Kyle and Leora quickly took off up the stairs. James turned to Kendall who was smiling at him.

"Look, I was going to bring it up, but things have been crazy lately. Kyle and I have everything figured out. He's got his album release next month and he's been doing lots of interviews and he's working hard in school. I mentioned to doing a press tour and maybe a few television appearances and he jumped on. Him and Kelly went nuts and contacted a few places. He's got his heart set on this James," Kendall explained.

"Kendall he's got so much going on right now. He's got school and a baby on the way. Why couldn't this album wait?" James sighed as he walked down the hallway to kitchen.

Kendall followed his husband. "Because, you know Kyle. If I tell him no, he'll go behind my back and do it anyways. At least this way I'm there with him and helping him. I won't let anything bad happen to him," Kendall said

"I know we agreed to let him record, but I didn't think he'd get an album together this soon," James replied as he dug through the cupboards.

Kendall walked up to James and stopped him. He turned the brunette around. "Relax, I've got this, have I ever let you down before?"

"That's not what I mean, I just...this is a big thing Kendall! What if it doesn't work out like you plan? What if he's disappointed?" James asked.

"Then we made a mistake and it's back to the drawing board. Kyle know this is a hit and miss industry," Kendall said quickly, "he also knows that opportunities like this come once in a lifetime."

"Ok, I get it," James said nudging his husband.

"Everything will be alright James, our kids are growing up. They can take care of themselves, you know except for Jenny," Kendall said with a smile.

"I know, it feels like only yesterday we were new parents trying to figure out how to raise a baby," James sighed.

"I guess my mom was right," Kendall said slowly. "Time really does fly by."

 **There you go. So much to do so little time. Eli was born! Will Jake and Damien be able to handle their new bundle of joy? Is Matt in love? Will he ask Penelope to marry him? Jared got to see his sisters! Will his dad find out? Kyle is going to New York! Will he rock it? Or blow it? Will Logan go through with the divorce? How will Carlos react? So many questions!**

 **Sorry for the delay. I've been working on this as well as the side fic for this series titled, In the Beginning. It will be the first five years of Kendall and James's lives as they adjust to being parents. It will also involved Carlos and Logan, and few other familiar characters as well. The first chapter should be out within the next few days, so if you wanna see baby Jake and baby Adam I suggest you keep an eye out for that.**

 **As always more to come. Love you guys.**

 **Always**

 **OUTOFMYMIND**


	3. Bittersweet

**Happy Mistakes**

 **So I'd like to thank** _winterschild11, Franshes, Charlie-Rose94, Tigers257, and annabellex2_ **for the reviews. Thanks so much and sorry for the wait.**

 **Chapter 3: Bittersweet**

Kyle made his way into the Palm Woods. He was running to the elevator when he heard Noah call out to him. Kyle paused and turned to look at the hyperactive brunette, Roldy and Matt were sitting with him as well. Noah waved him over.

"Where's Jared?" Kyle asked.

"Over there," Noah said pointing to the pool.

Kyle looked to the pool, he saw Jared in the water with Jackie, Carter, and two little girls he knew to be Carly and Jill.

"I didn't realize the girls were up," Kyle said slowly.

"It was a last minute thing. Jared is just glad to see them," Matt explained.

"It's been forever since he's seen them," Noah said.

"I know, he's told me," Kyle nodded his head. "I've got some news though," he said changing the subject.

"What?" Noah asked curiously.

"Jake had his baby," Kyle said barely containing his excitement.

"What? No way," Noah said.

Kyle pulled his phone out and started showing guys the pictures he had taken. They all awed at the pictures.

"He's adorable!" Noah gushed.

"Who's adorable?"

The guys turned to see Jared had exited the water. Jackie and Carter were keeping the girls busy at the moment.

"Eli," Kyle said taking his phone from Noah and holding it out to Jared.

"Jake had his baby?" Jared asked as he looked at the pictures.

"Yeah, he's like super adorable," Kyle said, "we were at the hospital all night."

"So uh-" Jared started.

"I saw them, are you gonna shoo me away or let me meet them?" Kyle asked.

"No, you can stay, I'd like to warn you they are nine and eleven so they don't have a filter just yet and I'm sure they've heard Carter talking about you, so I apologize in advance," Jared explained.

"Why does he hate me so much?" Kyle asked.

Out of Jared's brothers, Carter was the worst. He seemed to hate Kyle, he hardly talked to him, and according to Jared he was weirded out that Kyle was younger than Carter himself. He didn't think their relationship was appropriate. Kyle was used to that though. There were still people that thought it was wrong that he was dating Jared.

"Carter doesn't like anyone, don't take it personally," Matt said bringing Kyle from his thoughts.

"You're only saying that because he doesn't like you," Roldy said rolling his eyes.

"It was an accident and he needs to get over himself. It's not like I purposely did it," Matt said defensively.

"What?" Kyle asked confused.

"When we were ten, the brat was working on a science project and we playing video games and he got in the way so Jared hollered at him and they started fighting. I tried to stop it. Instead I got pushed and broke his volcano. He has not forgiven me, even though it wasn't my fault," Matt explained.

"Hey Kyle!"

Kyle turned and saw Jackie heading towards them with the other three right behind him.

"Hey Jackie," Kyle greeted, "and Carter, it's nice to see you again too."

"Sure," Carter replied coolly.

"Dude, be nice for once," Jackie said elbowing his brother.

"Jill, Carly," Jared said addressing his sisters and cutting off the argument between his brothers. "This is Kyle, he's my boyfriend," he said introducing the three. "Kyle, this is Jill and this is Carly," Jared said pointing to each.

"Hi," Jill said meekly.

"It's nice to meet you," Carly said politely.

"It's nice to meet you two as well, I've heard a lot about you from Jared," Kyle said with a smile. Jill and Carly both smiled as they looked to Jared.

"We were about to go get some smoothies, wanna join us?" Jared asked.

"Sure," Kyle replied with a smile, "if it's alright with you guys," he added looking to the other four.

"Yeah," Jill and Carly said together.

Jackie and Jared both looked to Carter. Kyle was waiting for him to say something.

"It's fine with me," Carter said. Jaws dropped as everyone looked to him now.

"What?" Jared and Jackie asked simultaneously.

"Did I forget to mention that Carter and I kind of worked things out?" Kyle asked.

"We've come to an understanding," Carter clarified.

"When?" Jared asked confused.

"Don't worry about, we've got it covered," Kyle said.

"Can we go?" Carly asked.

"Uh yeah, let's go get changed first," Jared said.

"Oh before I forget," Kyle said quickly getting Jared's attention. "I got the spot on the Today Show!"

"What? Are you serious?" Jared asked.

"Dead serious," Kyle replied.

"Ok forget smoothies, we have to go celebrate," Matt said quickly.

"Pizza!" Noah suggested.

"Sounds awesome," Kyle said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Jill asked. Everyone raced to the stairs to go get changed.

Jared hung back with Kyle. Kyle arched a brow at his boyfriend as they walked together.

"I'm proud of you Kyle," Jared said grabbing the blonde's hand. "This is a big deal. I hope this all works out."

"Me too, I'm kind of scared though, it'll be my first televised performance. I mean I haven't even performed in front of a live crowd yet, other than that time at the coffee shop," Kyle explained.

"Don't worry, you're an amazing singer," Jared praised him. "You'll do fine."

"I hope so," Kyle said his shoulder slumped a little. He was scared of screwing this up.

"I've got an idea," Jared said with a smile. He grabbed Kyle's hand and ran to catch up with the others. He released Kyle's hand as he started talking lowly to Noah.

"Yess! That's a great idea and I am so on it," Noah exclaimed excitedly.

"What's that about?" Roldy asked Kyle. Noah flashed Kyle a grin.

"I don't know and I'm a little scared," Kyle admitted. What were they plotting?

-Happy Mistakes-

Adam tapped his foot as he stood at the counter. He kept glancing at the clock on the wall, only to realize a few minutes had passed. Work was taking way too long.

"You ok?"

Adam glanced over this his co-worker, Sam. He was a skinny ginger boy, whose family owned the diner. Sam aspired to own this place someday.

"Yeah, I'm just eager to get done. My brother had his baby," Adam said.

"The older one?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, a boy, Eli and he's like super cute and I'm gonna take Miri and Kenny to meet him," Adam replied.

"Cool, how is Miri? I feel like I haven't seen her in forever," Sam asked.

"She's doing good, her words are coming along nicely, and she's getting so big," Adam said frowning.

"What's the matter?" Sam asked confused.

"She's growing so fast, soon Kenny will be crawling and then walking and talking...it's going too fast," Adam replied.

Sam chuckled and shook his head. Adam glared at the younger boy. He didn't understand what it was like to be a parent. One moment they were small and dependent on you and the next they were independent and needing you less and less.

"You don't understand, you don't have kids," Adam said.

"Yeah, but hey when I'm in your position you can say I told you so," Sam replied.

"Gladly," Adam said with a smile. Sam laughed and shook his head.

-Happy Mistakes-

Leora watched as Miles and Lucas bickered over a video game. She had come to see what Miles was up to, only to find the pair arguing, with Carlos wishing her luck. They seemed to be deep into this conversation too. Leora had to stop this.

"You two are losers, you know that right?" Leora asked. The pair paused and looked at her, almost as if they just remembered that she was there.

"But Le, we're your losers," Miles said smiling at the blonde.

"I came over to see what you were up. I wanted to know if you wanted to go see Eli," Leora said shaking her head.

"Eli was born?" Lucas asked shocked.

"Oh I forgot to text you, yeah last night," Leora said quickly. "Wanna come? I'm gonna hit up the gift shop before we go."

"Yes, sounds like fun," Lucas said as his phone started ringing. He fished it from his pocket. "Oh it's Artie, hold on a second." He walked out to the hallway as he answered his phone.

"So..." Leora said turning to face Miles, who was now standing beside her with a grin.

"I thought we had plans," Miles said lowly.

"That was before Eli was born," Leora replied.

"But Le-" Miles started.

"No buts, we can reschedule," Leora said, "don't worry it'll be fun."

"But Le,-" Miles started again.

"Raincheck I promise," Leora said cutting him off.

"Fine, I'll hold you to it," Miles promised.

"Oh my god, Artie wants me to have dinner with him and his grandpa, what do I do? I mean like what do I wear? What will we talk about?" Lucas asked in a panic as he ran back into the room.

"You wear clothes Lu, I'm sure showing up to a restaurant buck naked is frowned upon, and won't be a good impression for his grandpa," Miles said laughing. Lucas just glared at his brother.

"It all depends on where you're going. I mean Artie's grandpa is Arthur Griffin the former CEO of Rocque Record right?" Leora asked. Lucas nodded his head in confirmation. "Then it'll probably be some place fancy and I'd suggest dressing up, maybe a suit?"

"I don't have a suit," Lucas said, "not one that fits anymore."

"Ok sounds like you need to go shopping," Leora said with a smile. "Here's the deal we will go see Eli and Jake, then you will take me and Miles to lunch as payment for helping you, and then we will find something for your date," she explained.

"How did I get roped into this?" Miles asked.

"Do you have anything better to do?" Leora asked.

"Not really," Miles said.

"That's what I thought," Leora replied.

"Thanks Leora, I don't know what I'm doing," Lucas thanked her.

"You have no idea what you've gotten us into," Miles sighed shaking his head. "She's a shopaholic."

"Shut up, let's go," Leora said grabbing both and pulling along behind her.

"Careful, remember some of us only have one leg," Lucas said quickly. Leora released his hand but kept pulling Miles along.

-Happy Mistakes-

Jake smiled as he looked down at the sleeping baby before him. It was so strange to see him here now. It felt weird to not be pregnant anymore. Just looking at his son had made it all worth it though.

"It's kind of weird having you out here now," Jake said softly. He was all alone since Damien had gone home to change and bring Jake and Eli some clean clothes for when they was discharged.

Jake had had a few visitors today. Kendall and James had come back along with Camille and Steve. Camille just loved holding her grandson. She was thrilled to be a grandma. Jake could see that she loved babies. She was excited to have one around again. Jake wondered why she had never had anymore kids. That would be something to ask Damien later, maybe he knew the answer.

Jake just could not look at his son. It was a little hard to believe that he had given birth last night. Yet here Eli, was proof that he had.

There was a knock at the door. Jake looked up as a nurse wakes in. She had a smile on her face. She was average height and had long light brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. She was wearing bright colored scrubs and her name tag read Becki.

"Just checking to make sure everything is alright here," Becki said.

"Yeah, so far so good," Jake said with a chuckle.

"First time?" Becki asked.

"That obvious?" Jake asked.

"A little, don't worry you're doing fine. If you need anything we are just a button push away," Becki said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Jake replied nodding his head.

Becki offered another smile and left. Jake sat down on the edge of his bed, keeping Eli in his line of sight. He never wanted his son to leave his sight.

Jake heard voices drifting down the hall that he recognized as Damien, Adam, and Cooper. Jake looked up at the entered. Adam and Damien were laughing, while Damien held Miri. Cooper was holding Kenny's carrier. They all greeted Jake with a smile.

"Hey, how's it going?" Adam asked.

"Good," Jake said smiling. Miri leaned over Damien to try and see Eli.

"Careful Mir," Damien said as he readjusted his hold on her.

"Sorry, she's eager to meet Eli," Adam said taking her from Damien. "I'll sit with her, if you wanna bring him over."

"Sure," Damien replied.

Adam sat down on the small couch beside Jake's bed. Miri squirmed in his lap. She wanted to see Eli. She smiled as Damien brought him over.

"Ok Miri, you have you be gentle, just like with Kenny," Adam instructed his daughter. He gave Damien a nod to hand Eli over.

Carefully Damien handed him over. Adam held Eli while Miri helped. She had a big smile on her face.

"E-I," Miri said looking down at the baby. "E-I." She started singing the name over and over again. The four adults smiled at her.

-Happy Mistakes-

Miles sat back and watched as Leora shoved a pile of clothes into Lucas's arms. Lucas was looking at the blonde girl shocked.

"That's all?" Lucas asked with a grin.

"This is only the beginning," Leora promised.

"Dude she's serious, this girl had a shopping addiction," Miles said placing his hands on Leora's shoulders. "It's scary, Le I think we might need to have an intervention."

"Shut up," Leora said shrugging him off. "Come on, to the changing room." She led Lucas away. Miles followed with a chuckle.

Lucas headed into the changing room to try on his first outfit. Leora sat down on one of the chairs. Miles quickly sat beside her.

"So about that rain check," Miles said smiling at the blonde.

"You're impatient aren't you," Leora laughed.

"Come on Le, I've been looking forward to this for like a few weeks now," Miles whined.

"Good things come to those who wait," Leora replied.

Miles opened his mouth to protest, but Lucas emerged from the changing room. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a blue and white striped shirt, with a black blazer.

"You look like a stuck up prep school kid," Miles said.

"Don't listen to him, I think it looks nice," Leora said jumping up. She turned Lucas around to look at his reflection. Lucas gave himself a once over.

"I don't know," Lucas said slowly.

"That's ok, try on something else," Leora said shooing him back towards the changing room. "You gotta like what you're wearing Lu, if you hate it you can tell me." She told him.

"I don't hate it, I just don't think it's right for tonight," Lucas told her as he closed the curtain behind him.

"Leora," Miles said jumping up to stand next to her.

"Stop, or I might just change my mind," Leora said playfully.

"But Le," Miles poured. Leora laughed and gave him a shove. "But mini golf is so much fun."

"Just sit down and be quiet, you're getting a free lunch out of this," Leora said arching a brow at him. Miles put his hands up in surrender. He returned to his seat.

Lucas emerged from the changing room once more. They did this several times until Lucas found something he kind of liked. This time he was wearing a white button up shirt with a black suit jacket, a black tie, and black pants.

"I think the jacket is a bit much," Lucas said. He took the jacket off.

"But it's missing something," Leora said tapping her chin. Her eyes grew wide. "Wait here! I know what we need!" She took off without another word.

"So," Lucas said as he looked himself over. He started fidgeting with the shirt sleeves.

"What?" Miles asked arching a brow at his brother.

"I still haven't told my parents about Artie. I mean I'm by ashamed of anything, but you know what their like," Lucas said quickly.

"Do you need me to cover for you?" Miles asked knowingly. He knew what the Kings were like. They disapproved of Lucas putting himself in the Hollywood spotlight. They thought it had a negative impact on him.

"Just this one last time. After tonight I'll come clean and tell them I'm still seeing Artie and that nothing they say is gonna change that. What the worst they can do? Ground me?" Lucas asked.

Miles laughed at that. Leora returned with a black vest for Lucas. He put it on and looked himself over with a smile. Leora was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh my god Leora you're a genius," Lucas said smiling at his reflection.

"I know, go change and we can go get something to eat," Leora replied with a smile.

-Happy Mistakes-

Kendall smiled as he followed James into their house. James was carrying their sleeping toddler. Kendall and James had been busy helping Damien make sure the apartment was ready for a baby. Jenny had been with Carlos all day.

"I'm gonna put Jenny to bed," James informed his husband.

"I'm gonna go make sure all the lights are off down here. It seems our other kids like to leave every light in this house on," Kendall replied. James chuckled and headed up stairs.

Kendall set about his mission turning lights off. He stopped in the kitchen when he saw Leora sitting at the table with a bowl of ice cream and her phone in her hand.

"It's a little late isn't it?" Kendall asked.

"Oh dad," Leora said her head snapping up. She gave him a small smile. "Sorry, I didn't hear you come in."

"Everything ok?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just wanted a snack," Leora said looking to the mostly elated ice cream.

"Ok this may just be the dad in me, but something's up," Kendall said crossing the room to her.

Leora jumped up. "You're dad sense are off. I'm fine. I was just texting Lucas about his date. He was super nervous and I wanted to make sure everything went well."

"Ok, it's late you should go get ready for bed," Kendall said grabbing the bowl from her. Leora smiles and gave him a quick hug before she took off.

Kendall watched her go. He knew something was bugging her. He wished she would talk to him about it. He missed the days when she would tell him everything.

Kendall sighed as he placed the bowl in the sink. His kids were growing up. Part of him hated the idea that they didn't need him anymore, but part of him was proud too. His kids were great, they were finding their place in the world now. It wouldn't be long before Jenny didn't need him either. Kendall pushed that thought from his mind. Jenny was only two, he still had time.

Kendall made his way upstairs. He heard a laugh come from Kyle's room. He stopped and saw Leora sitting at Kyle's desk why Kyle occupied his bean bag chair with his lap top perched on his lap.

"I thought you were going to bed?" Kendall said looking to Leora.

"Yeah, I was just asking Kyle about an assignment we have due Monday," Leora replied.

"I'm surprised you aren't staying the night at the Palm Woods," Kendall said looking to his son.

Over the summer Kendall had agreed to letting Kyle spend a couple night at the Palm Woods with Jared. He knew he couldn't stop Kyle, so this way they had some rules and boundaries.

"His sisters are visiting," Kyle replied.

"Ok, don't stay up too late," Kendall told them.

Kendall finally reached his bedroom. He saw James already there getting ready for bed. He smiled and walked over to his husband.

"Well hello gorgeous," Kendall whispered wrapping his arms around him.

"Hi," James replied looking to the blonde. Kendall leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips. James smiled as they parted.

"All these years and you still leave me breathless," Kendall said softly. James turned around in the embrace.

"Same here, makes me wonder what you see in me sometimes," James said smiling.

"I see a wonderful sexy man," Kendall said, "someone who isn't perfect, but still pretty amazing and can handle all my crap and five kids as well."

James smiled at that. He leaned and pressed their lips together in a slow sensual kiss. Kendall tried to press further but James pulled back.

"Let's get some sleep, I've got an early morning tomorrow," James said

"But James," Kendall whined. Things had been heading in the right direction. He couldn't let them derail.

"I'm tired and we are shooting promos tomorrow. I can look like shit," James said giving Kendall an apologetic smile.

"Fine, get your beauty rest," Kendall chuckled. "I don't think you need it, you will always look amazing no matter what."

James pecked the blonde on the cheek. Kendall watched him get into bed before heading into their bathroom.

Kendall shut the door behind him. He sighed as he made his way over to the sink. He looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't understand why James was being so hesitant with him. The doctor had given Kendall a clean bill of health. He was told to return to normal activity.

What was James so afraid of.

Kendall knew that answer. To be completely honest, Kendall was a little scared himself. He remember everything. That feeling, Kendall did not want to experience it again. It was why he changed his diet and adjusted a few other things in his life. He was trying to never end up like that again. He had kids to watch over and not to mention his grandchildren. He would like to see them grow up as well.

-Happy Mistakes-

Jared woke to hear a loud buzzing sound. He fumbled around in the darkness of the living room until he reached the coffee table and his cell phone. He answered without looking. The only person to ever call him this early on a Sunday was Kyle.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Jared Munroe?" A unfamiliar voice asked.

"Yeah, who's asking?" Jared asked cautiously.

"Detective Steve Harris, from the San Diego police department," The man replied.

"What's wrong? Am I in trouble?" Jared asked getting up. He didn't want to wake anyone up.

"Trouble? No, there's been an accident," Detective Harris asked.

"Accident?" Jared asked shocked. He looked to the others as they started to stir. This wasn't what he wanted.

"I'm sorry Mr. Munroe, but it seems your parents are dead," The detective said bluntly.

Jared felt like the wind was knocked out of him. He couldn't breath. Yeah, he wasn't talking to either of them, but they were still his parents. They had raised him and cared for him at one point in their lives. Jared's phone slipped from his grasp.

Roldy and Carter were the first to react. Carter grabbed the phone from the ground as Roldy placed a hand on Jared's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Roldy asked.

Jared seemed to snap back to his senses. He snatched his phone back.

"Mr. Munroe are you there?"

"What kind of accident?" Jared asked holding a hand up to the others.

"As of right now it appears to be a murder suicide. There's a note here that left your number and said that you're brothers and sister are with you," Detective Harris said.

"Yes they are, do you need anything from me?" Jared asked. A shrill ring filled the air and Noah jumped digging in his pockets for his phone. He looked at the screen confused.

"It's your mom," Noah said running over to his fiancé. Roldy took the phone answered it. He held it back from his ear as Deanna started hollering at him for not answering his phone.

"Mom came down, what's wrong?" Roldy asked confused.

Jared ended his phone call. He quickly snatched Noah's phone. Jared headed to his room telling them he'd be back. The apartment door opened and Matt ran into the room.

"Did Deanna get a hold of you?" Matt asked.

"Yeah Jared's talking to her," Noah said.

"He got a phone call before that too," Roldy said.

"Guys it's not a good phone call," Matt said as a crash was heard from the direction of Jared's room. "You four stay here."

Matt took off down the hallway. Roldy and Noa followed telling the others they would figure out what was going on. Matt yanked Jared's bedroom door open. He stopped as a booke flew past him. Jared turned to look at him.

"Get out," Jared snapped.

"Look I know you're upset, but you have to tell the others," Mat said putting his hands up.

"Tell them what?" Roldy asked.

"I don't have to do anything, you tell them," Jared said shoving Matt from his room. He slammed the door. They all heard the lock click.

"Matt what's going on?" Noah ask irritated. He wanted to know what was going on. He hated not being in the loop.

"It's not my place to say, I mean I don't even have all the details," Matt said. The door behind them opened and Jared stood there glaring at his friends.

"You want the details?" Jared asked darkly. "She shot him and then offed herself. She couldn't take it anymore. She sent the girls here so they wouldn't be home when she did it." he snapped.

"What?"

Jared looked past the three and saw Carter and Jackie there. Jared sighed and pushed past the other three. He walked back out to the living room. He made Jackie and Carter sit. Jill and Carly were looking at Jared confused.

"We need to talk," Jared sighed.

 **Another chapter did Lucas' date with Artie go? Will Kendall ever get James to have sex with him again? How will the Jackie, Carter, Jill, and Carly take the news of their parents death? How will this affect Jared?**

 **There you go, some things to think about. Again I'm sorry for the wait. I've been struggling with this. I wasn't sure where this chapter was going for awhile and then it hit me. There is more to come and I will see you all next time.**

 **Always**

 **OUTOFMYMIND**


	4. Revelations

**Happy Mistakes**

 **I'd like to thank** _winterschil11, Charlie-Rose94, annabellex2, Franshes, littlewonders914, and tigers257_ **for our reviews.**

 **Chapter 4: Revelations**

Adam slowly felt himself waking up. He was vaguely aware that something was tugging at the blanket. He cracked at eye open and looked to Cooper who was still lost to the world. Adam rolled back over and tried to go back to sleep. He didn't know how much longer he had until Miri started crying.

Adam felt himself starting to drift off once more. He heard the small potter patter of feet. Something wet poked him in the face.

"Papa."

Adam opened his eyes. Standing before him was Miri. She had he thumb in her mouth and was looking up at Adam.

"Oh baby girl," Adam said sitting up. He nudged Cooper. Cooper groaned and swatted at Adam. Adam rolled his eyes. He picked Miri up. She smiled and hugged Adam.

"Papa," she said again.

"What's the matter," Adam asked, mostly to himself. He checked her for a dirty diaper and found none.

Miri had other ideas. She stormed from his grasp and climbed between him and Cooper. She looked up at Adam with a smile.

"You have your own bed for a reason," Adam sighed. He didn't want her to form a habit of sleeping with him and Cooper. That smile melted his heart though.

"She's too cute to sleep in her own bed," Cooper mumbled as he placed an arm around their daughter. He pressed a kiss to her cheek, Miri giggled.

"This is a bad habit in the making," Adam sighed as he laid back down. He too pressed a kiss to Miri's cheek. She in turn have him a big slobbery kiss.

Adam knew this would be a hard habit to break, but right now he didn't care. He had his whole family in one room, together. That was all that mattered to him.

"Stop thinking so hard and get some sleep. We've only got a few more hours before we really have to get up," Cooper said reaching out for Adam.

-Happy Mistakes-

Kyle raced up the steps, he had forgone the elevator. Roldy had called and told him that Jared had gotten some bad news and was locked in his room. Kyle dug his key from his pocket and entered the apartment. He saw Jackie and Carter sitting on the couch with Jill and Carly sitting between them. The girls seemed to be sleeping, Jackie and Carter looked upset and didn't seem to notice the blonde. Noah, Roldy, and Matt were in the kitchen talking quietly. There was no sign of Jared, but Kyle expected that.

Roldy spotted him first. He gestured for him to come over. Kyle approached the three confused.

"What's going on, you were really vague," Kyle said quietly.

"Yeah, sorry but they all just got some bad news," Matt said slowly.

"What do you mean," Kyle asked. He needed to know more.

"Erin apparently was fed up and killed Todd and then herself. Details are a bit vague," Matt said lowly.

"Oh," Kyle said shocked. He hadn't been expecting that. "How did Jared take it?"

"Not sure, he threw some things and then talked to them. The girls cried themselves to sleep and they haven't said a word in like an hour," Roldy said.

"Jared's been locked in his room. He won't let us in," Noah explained.

"Maybe you can-" Matt started.

"I'll try," Kyle said unsure. He did not known what to do. He had never had to deal with something like this. He could not imagine what anyone of them were going through.

Kyle made his way to Jared's room. He stopped at the door. He gathered himself before knocking lightly.

"Go away!" Came Jared's broken reply. Kyle felt awful. He knew Jared wanted to be alone, but he also felt like he needed to be there for his boyfriend.

"Jer, it's me," Kyle said. He got no answer.

Kyle placed his hand on the door knob. He gave it a twist and it moved. He opened the door and stepped into the room.

Jared was sitting on his bed, his knees drawn up to his chest, and his eyes red and puffy. Kyle didn't hesitate. He pushed the door shut and quickly crossed the room. He was on the bed in seconds. He took the older male into his arms – He didn't say a word, none was needed right now.

Kyle wasn't sure how long they say there like that. He just knew that Jared needed time right now. He was still processing some big news.

"I take it they told you," Jared said after a while.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Kyle said, not sure what else to say.

"The last thing I told them, was I hated them and they there weren't my parents," Jared said in a small voice.

"Oh Jer," Kyle said softly. He pulled the older male closer. He didn't know what to say. He hoped this was enough.

"They need me to go down to San Diego to identify the bodies. We will have to figure out something for Jill and Carly. I mean they can stay here, but...I don't know what to do," Jared rambled on. Kyle let go and Jared sat up. He looked pleadingly at the blonde. "Just stay with me?"

"Always," Kyle promised.

-Happy Mistakes-

Logan watched as Lilly got into her car to leave for work. He smiled and waved to her. It was hard to believe that see almost eight months pregnant now. Logan was hoping she would change her mind about the baby, but she hadn't. Over the last few months, Logan found himself thinking about the baby more and more. He had been coming around to the idea of being a grandpa when Lilly dropped the bomb on him. She wasn't keeping the baby and she was going away for college. She also told him that she hoped he would respect her wishes and not be involved in the baby's life.

Logan sighed as he headed inside. He had to get ready for work himself. He had been picking my up hours in the ER again. It was a distraction from his crazy life.

Logan made his way up to his bedroom. He looked to his side table. The divorce papers sitting there. He had yet to bring them to Carlos. He wasn't sure how to approach the Latino. He knew this would only start an argument. Carlos would want him to reconsider and try to get him to change his mind.

Logan jumped as the doorbell rang. He made his way back downstairs. He answered the door and saw Kendall waiting for him. He frowned at the blonde.

"You busy?" Kendall asked.

"I was about to get ready for work," Logan admitted.

"We need to talk," Kendall said letting himself in.

Logan glared at his friend. He wasn't in the mood for one of Kendall's speeches. He didn't need to hear how he was making the biggest mistake of his life, or that he just needed to talk to Carlos.

"Make it quick," Logan said.

"I just need to know, is a kiss really all it takes to end your marriage?" Kendall asked bluntly. "I mean all he did was kiss her. You're way too upset over it. I can't figure it out, unless there's something you're not telling us," Kendall said giving the brunette an accusing glare.

"What makes you think that?" Logan asked slowly.

"You've filed divorce papers over a kiss," Kendall replied.

Logan turned away from the blonde. He bit his lip. Kendall had always been able to read him like a book. What was Kendall implying here.

"Kendall," Logan said warningly.

"What did you do?" Kendall asked.

"That night he told me, I was upset," Logan said slowly.

"Logan no," Kendall said shaking his head.

"We've been growing apart for years," Logan said darkly. "There's no way it was just a kiss."

"So you went out and found the first person you could," Kendall asked.

"She was a colleague," Logan said, "she had been showing interest but I always shut her down. I went to her for advice. One thing led to another and the next thing I knew I was at her place. It all felt so wrong, but I couldn't bring myself to stop." Tears had formed in his eyes. Logan tried to blink them back.

"You are are...I don't even know what to say," Kendall sighed.

"How did you figure it out?" Logan asked looking away from his friend.

"I'm not stupid, the more I thought about it, the more it became obvious you weren't telling the full truth. Why move out over a simple kiss," Kendall said shaking his head.

"You see why I can't go back there, I don't deserve him. At least he stopped himself, I couldn't," Logan said shaking his head.

"I-I don't know what to say here Loges," Kendall admitted.

"Don't say anything, I know what I did was wrong. Why do you think I have those papers. I'm going to tell him everything and let him make the choice. I know what his answer will be," Logan said.

-Happy Mistakes-

Lucas was over with Leora. He was listening to her talk about a disastrous date she had been on recently. It had been with some guy over the summer. He had only asked her out because of who her dads were.

"All he talked about as my dads, or Kyle," Leora said shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Le," Lucas said sympathetically.

"No biggie, the jerk left his watch in my car. I ran it over," Leora replied with a wicked smile.

"Remind me to never cross you," Lucas said quickly.

"Yes, you'll do well to stay on me good side," Leora replied with a small smile.

The pair started laughing together. Leora collapsed on her bed after a while. She rolled over and looked to Lucas.

"So, how was your date with Artie last night?" Leora asked, "you never texted me back."

"Oh sorry, it was awesome," Lucas said quickly. "Artie and his grandpa are so close and it was nice to meet his family for a change."

"Arthur didn't grill you about your intentions with his grandson," Leora chuckled.

"Of course he did, but he's only looking out for Artie," Lucas replied.

"What are your intentions? Like how serious are you two?" Leora asked curiously.

"I just met one of the most important people in his life Leora, we're like super cereal now," Lucas joked. Leora laughed and shook her head at that. "Seriously though, we are really serious, like 'I love you,' serious," he said.

"Wow, have you two…" Leora started, "you don't have to answer that," she added quickly her cheeks tinting pink.

"It's ok Le, and no we haven't," Lucas said, "we've talked about it and he isn't fully transitioned yet. He's nervous and I won't push him into anything he's not ready for."

"Such a gentleman," Leora replied, "why can't more guys be like you?" she asked.

"Dunno," Lucas shrugged, "so what's up with you and Miles?"

"Miles?" Leora asked confused.

"I'm not deaf Leora, I heard you two yesterday," Lucas said.

"Oh, Miles wants to go to mini golf again and I promised him I'd go, but things have come up like Eli being born and well homework," Leora shrugged.

"Really that's all?" Lucas asked.

"Me and Miles?" Leora asked.

She had never really thought about Miles like that before. Sure back when they were in middle school Miles had a crush on her, but he was over that. They were friends now. He was like a brother to her.

"Maybe I'm wrong, but it sounded like he was trying to ask you out on a date yesterday," Lucas said slowly.

"Well, he had a crush on me forever ago, we were just kids then," Leora replied thoughtfully. She had never given it much thought.

Could she ever really date Miles. He was her brother's goofy friend. Somewhere along the line he had become her friend as well. He was someone she could go to with her troubles. He was always willing to listen to her. Was Miles ready to even date again?

"Anyways," Lucas said drawing Leora's attention once more. Leora looked to him showing she was listening. "After the date Arthur pulled me aside. He asked me to try and talk to Artie about maybe going to see his mom," he said.

"What? I thought she didn't approve of his transition," Leora said sitting up.

"She doesn't, but I don't know if I feel comfortable with that, but Arthur said she does miss him. I don't know what to do," Lucas admitted.

"I don't know what to tell ya, Lu," Leora said.

"I was afraid of that," Lucas sighed.

"See this is why I'm single, it's simple," Leora said.

"But being in love is awesome. You have someone you can share your secrets with and who will never judge you, or judge you and not care," Lucas said with a small laugh.

"That's what I've got you, Lil, and Miles for," Leora replied.

"True, but being in love is an awesome feeling," Lucas said.

"Yeah, I agree, but when the spark isn't there anymore...I don't miss it too much right now," Leora shrugged.

-Happy Mistakes-

Carlos yawned as he flipped through channels. It was his day off, and he had nothing better to do. The kids were all out. He was home alone.

Carlos did like being alone. If left him time to think. Thinking wasn't good. At least lately it wasn't. All he could think about was how life hasn't turned out like he had thought it would.

Everything in his life was so chaotic. It was like nothing in his life wanted to work out.

First, Logan wasn't home anymore. He was sure that Logan was on the verge of divorcing him. Logan was so mad at him. Carlos was mad at himself as well. He had cheated. Sure it was only a kiss, but he had done the emotional part too. It was hair as bad as cheating.

Then there was Lucas and Miles. Carlos had missed so much of their lives, Lucas especially. He wanted to make up for that, be he wasn't sure how. Besides Mary and Gerald weren't to thrilled that Lucas spent so much time being in the spotlight with Kyle.

Then there was Lilly being pregnant. What hurt him the most was her decision to give up the baby. She told him that she didn't want him in the kid's life either. She thought it would make her look bad for not being there. She wanted to cut all family ties. Carlos didn't get to know the joy of being a grandparent yet. Maybe it was for the best. He didn't really want a kid brought into all this drama.

"Papi?"

Carlos jumped. He hadn't heard anyone come in. He turned and saw Lilly looking at him.

"Mija, I didn't hear you come in," Carlos said. "Come sit."

Lilly crossed the room and sat down next to Carlos. She smiled at him. "How are you doing?"

"Good, what about you?" Carlos asked.

"Tired, like all the time," Lilly sighed.

"It's part of being pregnant sweetie," Carlos said placing an arm around his daughter in a side hug. "It'll all be over soon."

"I hope so," Lilly replied.

Carlos looked at her with a smile. He hadn't seen her much in the last few months. She was living with Logan now. After their big argument with the baby, Lilly had moved out. He still had a hard time accepting her decision.

"So, you getting ready for college?" Carlos asked her changing the subject.

"Yeah, I've set my classes up. I've got it all under control, plus Caleb is going to school there too. It'll be nice to have someone I know around," Lilly said quickly.

Carlos could tell that she was nervous. This was a big step though. Going to college was an important milestone. Carlos just wasn't sure how she would handle giving up the baby. He had talked with her at length about postpartum. It ran in the family, he had had it and his mother as well. He just wanted her to know the facts and to always be honest with him. He feared she would develop it over her decision to not be a part of the baby's life. He did want her going through that. He just wanted his daughter to be happy.

"That's great mija," Carlos said with a smile. He felt like Lilly was holding something back, but didn't say anything. He was just glad that she was here.

-Happy Mistakes-

Kendall's mind was still reeling with the bomb Logan had dropped on him. He had left the condo hours ago, but he was still thinking about it. How could Logan ever do something like that. Kendall had never once thought of cheating on James, no matter how mad the brunette had made him sometimes. Kendall still loved James, it's just sometimes they didn't agree on things. They usually worked things out in the end.

What really bugged Kendall, was he hadn't even noticed that Logan and Carlos had been struggling. That was probably the point though. They put on smiles for everyone in public. Behind closed doors was another thing.

"Are you ok?"

Kendall looked up at James. He had been in his office all afternoon. James was looking at him worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kendall replied. He stood, walked over to James, and placed a kiss on his lips. "Just thinking is all."

"About what? You've been acting strange ever since you got back from your grocery run," James said not buying what Kendall was selling. He could always see right through the blonde.

"I stopped to see Logan," Kendall said, "he's dead set on the divorce." He added shaking his head.

"Kendall, I know you mean well," James sighed.

"I'll stay out of it from now on," Kendall promised.

"Please do, this is their problem not ours," James said, "as much as we dislike the situation, there's nothing we can do, but be supportive of their decisions."

Kendall nodded his head. James was right, there was nothing they could do. This was between Carlos and Logan. He had to let them figure it out.

"What changed your mind?" James asked.

"I told you I stopped to see Logan earlier," Kendall said. He left the office. James followed after him.

"What did he say to change your mind?" James asked curiously. "This isn't like you to just give up on something you believe in. You've been trying to get them back together for months now."

"Well maybe I don't believe in them anymore," Kendall sighed.

"Kendall, what happened? They are our friends," James said shocked.

"Logan told me that night him and Carlos got into the argument he went to a coworker for some advice and one thing led to another," Kendall said shaking his head. He still couldn't believe that Logan had done something so awful.

"You're kidding," James replied his jaw gaping at his husband.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Kendall asked, "I told Logan he's got three days to come clean to Carlos otherwise I'm telling him."

"Three days?" James asked.

"And that's being generous," Kendall said, "I'd have already told Carlos, but he begged me to let him do it."

"Wow," James said slowly.

Kendall grabbed James' hand in his. He made the brunette look at him. "Promise me, not matter how hard things get, you'll always come back to me."

"Always," James replied. "I'll never hurt you that way."

"I know and I'll never hurt you that way either," Kendall said.

Just hearing James say that, put Kendall at ease. He did doubt James love. He knew where they stood with one another. Nothing could come between them.

-Happy Mistakes-

Kyle's stomach growled as he laid next to Jared. The older male looked up at him, Kyle felt his face heat up in embarrassment.

The pair had been laying together all afternoon. Kyle had let Jared just cry it out and talk about his regret and sorrow. Eventually they lapsed into silence. That was when Kyle's stomach betrayed him.

"Sorry, it's just we've been here all day, I think it's time for food Jer," Kyle said softly.

"I think so too," Jared said, snatching his phone from his bedside table. "I'm texting Ro to order pizza. The usual?"

"Always," Kyle replied with a small smile.

Jared's phone buzzed, and he looked at it before setting it aside again. He laid back down, pulling Kyle close.

"Thanks," Jared said softly.

"For what?" Kyle asked looking up at his boyfriend.

"For just being here for me," Jared replied. He hugged the blonde close.

"That's what I'm here for, but I think we should go out by the others. I'm sure your brothers and sisters would appreciate it," Kyle said.

Jared sighed and pressed his face into Kyle's shoulder. Kyle waited for his response. He didn't want to pressure him, but they had been in here al day. The other four were grieving as well. They needed Jared, and Kyle was sure he needed them too. It might help them all to just be together.

Once Jared got the text that their food arrived, he sighed and sat up.

"Come on, Ro refuses to bring it in to us," Jared said cracking a small smile. Kyle shook his head at him with a small chuckle. He got off the bed and offered and hand to the older male.

"Come on, you can't hide here forever," Kyle said. Jared sighed and took Kyle's hand.

The two left the room. They saw everyone sitting around the table. There was a heaviness in the air, no one spoke a word. Jill looked up first. Her eyes landed on Jared. Everyone else looked to the pair.

"Sorry we don't have enough chairs for everyone," Roldy said looking to the two.

"It's fine Ro," Kyle said taking a dive of pizza and leaning against the counter.

"Jared can sit with me," Carly offered as she jumped up. Jared smiled and sat down in her seat. Carly then climbed into his lap with a smile.

"Are you ok?" Jill asked.

Jared sighed and looked at the pizza. Suddenly he wasn't too hungry anymore.

"No Jill, I don't think that we will be ok for a long time. I don't know what's going to happen come tomorrow. I've got to go down to San Diego tomorrow. I'd rather you four stay here, but I can't stop you," Jared said looking to his brothers.

"No way are you going alone," Carter said quickly.

"If we miss a few classes it's not the end of the world," Jackie agreed.

"And you two, I don't know what's going to happen. There are going to be a lot of people asking you where you want to go. Which relative you want to stay with," Jared said looking to Jill as he hugged Carly.

"We already talked about it," Jackie started.

"We wanna stay with you," Jill said.

"Yeah, can't we stay with you?" Carly asked pleading as she looked up at Jared with his big round innocent eyes.

Jared sighed and looked to Kyle. He was busy looking at his pizza. This was a decision for Jared to make on his own. Part of him wanted his sisters here. He loved them dearly and having them close by would be nice. The other part of his said this wasn't practical. He was a pop star now and in the limelight. There was no privacy and he wanted to keep Jill and Carly from that.

"I work a lot, sometimes all day," Jared said slowly.

"Jill has been taking babysitting classes!" Carly said quickly, "she can make food in the microwave too!"

"Yeah, and I can help when the baby comes," Jill said quickly, "aren't you having a baby?" She asked looking to Kyle. He nodded his head.

"Is this what you two really want? You'd have to start a new school, and make new friends," Jared warned them.

"That's ok, we just wanna be with you," Jill said tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, we haven't seen you in forever," Carly added.

"Well ok then, we will figure something out and I will fight to keep you two here," Jared said.

"And Carter and I are looking for our own place too," Jackie piped in, "so they can take the extra room."

"I can't guarantee anything, but I will do whatever it takes," Jared said hugging Carly tightly. "Anything to keep this family together."

 **Boom! Another chapter done! Is Miri forming a bad habit? Is that such a bad thing? How will Jared the handle being in San Diego? Will he be able to keep Jill and Carly with him? Will Logan tell Carlos the truth? Will Carlos forgive him? Can Lilly really give up her baby?**

 **Here's a quick update. I don't know the inspiration hit and I cracked this one out pretty quick. Let me know what you think. As always more to come and I will see you folks next time.**

 **Always**

 **OUTOFMYMIND**


	5. Secrets

**Happy Mistakes**

 **I'd like to thank** Charlie-Rose94, annabellex2, winterschild11, and Tigers257 **for reviewing, they make my day.**

 **Chapter 5: Secrets**

Kendall watched as Jared tried to help Jill and Carly with their homework. The girls didn't want to do homework, all they wanted was to watch the guys record music.

It had been a few weeks since the accident, as Jared called it, and he had been granted temporary custody of his sisters. He had transferred them to school up here in LA and after school they would come to the studio and do homework while the guys worked. Jared was always on his phone trying to figure out how to get sole custody. One of his aunts on his dad's side was contesting him and fighting for custody of the girls.

Kendall had watched the three over the last two weeks. He could see that Jared loved his sisters dearly. He hoped this all worked out in their favor.

"Do you need something Kendall?" Jared asked bringing Kendall from his thoughts.

"Yeah I need you in the booth, this song won't record itself," Kendall said, he looked to Penelope who was with him. "You can sit with the girls right?"

"Of course," Penelope said with a smile. She traded places with Jared.

Kendall left with Jared, checking the time on his phone. "We've got about half an hour before Kyle arrives and when he gets here you guys can go. He wants to work on his Today show performance."

"What song is he gonna do?" Jared asked.

"It's a draw, he wants to do Everything has Changed, but I think he would be better off with One Track Mind. It's the more popular of the two he's released so far," Kendall said.

"But one has more meaning to him," Jared said with a smile.

"I know and he can't make up his mind. He's freaking out about this," Kendall said, "maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"No, don't think like that, Kyle can do it. He's amazingly talented and I've seen him perform. He can do this."

"I hope so, this could make or break him," Kendall said.

"I'm going to figure out something for Jill and Carly once this gets settled," Jared said as they reached the studio.

"It's fine Jared, I know this is a transition for you and I'll do whatever I can to make things easier," Kendall said.

"Thank you," Jared said smiling at the older male.

Kendall nodded his head, with a smile of his own. Somewhere along the line Jared had become like a son to him. Almost like Damien and Cooper had. He would do anything to help Jared.

-Happy Mistakes-

Cooper sighed as he looked at the screen before him. He had just gotten an email from a woman about his dad. She said her son was his half brother and would like to meet him. She wanted to know more about Carter Anderson.

"Everything ok?"

Adam placed a chin on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around him. Cooper just signed and shut his laptop in frustration.

"Another one of my dads kids wants to meet me," Cooper sighed.

"Oh," Adam said. "I thought you were done with all that."

"I'll never be done with that, that trial brought up twenty kids, that's not counting the undocumented ones or the ones that had been given up for adoption," Cooper said looked up at Adam.

"I'm sorry Coop," Adam replied. He pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"He's been gone for awhile now and I'm still cleaning up his messes," Cooper said hanging his head.

"Hey, you don't owe anyone anything," Adam said grabbing Cooper and turning his chair around. "You had no idea what your dad did. You don't have to meet any of them."

"I know, but I was the one he kept and raised, me and Blaine," Cooper reasoned.

"So what, you are not your dad. You don't owe them a damn thing," Adam said shaking his head. "You've got your own family to worry about. You've got me, Miri, and Kenny."

"I know, I love you and them with all my heart," Cooper said smiling at Adam.

"But?" Adam asked knowing there was more to this.

"But, I feel inclined to try and meet with as many of my half siblings as possible. They have so many questions and if I can answer a few, that might help," Cooper said reasonably.

"Coop, you do what you gotta do, just don't forget about your family right here," Adam said turning to walk away.

"Addie," Cooper said grabbing his hand and stopping him. Adam turned to look at him a brow arched in silent question. "I could never forget about you or the kids. You're all I think about," he said. Adam smiled at that. He pulled Cooper until he was standing. Adam placed his arms on his shoulders.

"I love you Cooper Anderson," Adam said.

"I love you Adam Knight," Cooper replied.

"You know, the kids are with pops," Adam said biting his lip.

"What are we doing here, and not in the bedroom," Cooper replied. Adam laughed as he raced down the hallway. Cooper chased after him.

-Happy Mistakes-

Leora and Lucas laughed and they walked along together. They were at the mall, Lucas just needed to get away from his parents. He had told them that he was still dating Artie and they refused to meet him. Leora had done a good job of distracting him. The conversation eventually returned to Lucas' parents.

"Why do they have to be so lame?" Artie asked hanging his head.

"Most parents are," Leora replied. Artie lifted his head with a chuckle.

"Just the other day, mom told me she was glad that I was happy. She thought it was because of you," Lucas said looking pointedly at her. Leora laughed at that.

"Sorry Lu, but you're like a brother to me," Leora replied.

"I know, it's alright, I told her you weren't interested," Lucas said, "it don't matter now, she's knows about Artie."

"Let's not talk about this anymore. Let's have fun," Leora said jumping up. She held a hand out to Lucas. He smiled and took her hand.

-Happy Mistakes-

Layla followed Millie through the mall. They were on a mission and nothing would stop Millie. She needed to find the perfect outfit for her date.

"Mill, I'm sure you have something good at home already," Layla sighed. They had been at the mall for two hours now and Millie had dragged her from store to store. She hadn't bought a single thing.

"Layla Mitchell you do not understand," Millie said quickly.

"Understand what? That you've gone crazy?" Layla asked.

Millie grabbed Layla by the shoulders. "Greg has asked me to meet his parents Lay, we've been dating for awhile now, but I haven't really met his parents yet, I need to impress them," she screeched, causing people to stop and stare.

Layla detached her friend and pulled her along. They stopped in the food court and Layla bought smoothies.

"Mill you gotta relax, this isn't a big deal," Layla said as she sat down.

"Yes it is, what if they don't like me? What if they make Greg break up with me?" Millie asked.

"Girl, he is nuts about you. He won't break up with you," Layla assured the nervous brunette.

"I hope so," Millie said slumping in her chair.

They finished their smoothies, and Layla stood up. She held a hand out to Millie. "Come on, we have to find something ice for you to wear."

Millie squealed and jumped up, hugging Layla. She grabbed her hand and pulled her along. Millie was a pain sometimes, and a bit over dramatic, but she was Layla's best friend. She would do anything for her. Even shop for hours and not buy a single thing.

-Happy Mistakes-

Kyle yawned as he watched Jill and Carly bicker over what to watch on TV. He was supposed to be finishing his homework, but it was hard to focus with the bickering. They couldn't find something they both wanted to watch. It reminded him of when he and Leora used to argue over what to watch. He glanced to Jared who was taking with Noah and Roldy about the wedding. It was getting no closer by the day.

Kyle looked down at his homework before sighing. He got the girls attention. They both looked at him innocently.

"I'm trying to do my homework, can you please just pick something," Kyle said.

"She she wants to watch kiddie shows," Jill complained.

"You're just too old to appreciate them," Carly replied without missing a beat.

"Ok, hold on," Kyle said quickly, "let's do what my dad did when me and Leora always fought over the TV."

"What?" Jill asked.

"Ok I'm thinking of a number between one and twenty," Kyle said.

"Ten," Jill said. Kyle shook his head.

"Six," Carly said.

"Nope, Jill," Kyle said looking to the older girl.

"Seventeen," Jill said.

Kyle shook his head again smirking. The girls took turns until Jill guessed correctly and won the right to watch what she wanted.

"No fair," Carly pouted.

"It was totally fair, you both had a chance. You'll get your turn next time," Kyle said. Carly hung her head and nodded. She wasn't happy, but at least they were quiet for now.

Kyle returned his attention to his homework. He tried to focus, but he felt like someone was staring at him. One glance told him it was Carly. He smiled and asked if she wanted something.

"How did you and Jared meet?" Carly asked.

"He works for my dad, and I went to one of his shows to see if he was any good," Kyle replied.

"And apparently he must've like our music because he came back," Jared said walking up behind Kyle. He placed his arms on Kyle's shoulders and looked down at the younger blonde.

"Yeah, Noah, Matt, and Roldy are awesome performers and can carry your deadweight," Kyle teased looking up at his boyfriend.

"Har har," Jared said walking around the couch and taking a seat next to Kyle.

"No but seriously Jared, you're a great musician," Kyle said.

"So was it love at first sight? Or what?" Jill asked looking to the two.

Kyle closed his notebook. Homework was a lost cause right now. Jill and Carly had been staying with Jared for a couple weeks now, he knew they were curious about him. He would answer just about any questions they had.

"Honestly, I was dating someone else at the time. I didn't think much of your brother other than he was cool and we became a friends," Kyle said.

"You were dating your baby mama right?" Jill asked.

"Her name is Lilly, and yes. She's is one of my best friends," Kyle corrected her. He hated the term baby mama. Lilly was so much more than that.

"Yeah, she's great," Jared said nodding his head.

"Oh, ok," Jill said nodding her head.

"So how did you two fall in love?" Carly asked.

"Don't know, it just happened," Kyle said looking to Jared.

"Love is a strange thing, when you meet the right person, it may take a while, but you just know that he or she is the one for you. Everything just feels right," Jared said smiling at Kyle, whose cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment from the praise.

"Yeah love is strange," Noah agreed walking over to the couch and sitting beside the girls. "Look how long it took me to snag Ro." he winked.

"Well if you were more straightforward, we could've gotten together ages ago," Roldy called from the kitchen.

"Do you have a flower girl picked out? Carly asked suddenly.

"Well, I'd like it if you girls were my flower girls," Noah said quickly. "I keep meaning to ask, but I keep forgetting."

"Of course we will be your flower girls!" Carly and Jill screeched happily.

"Great now I have to buy them dresses," Jared chuckled. "We will go shopping soon." He promised them.

Kyle sat back and watched Jared interact with his sisters. It was clear that he loved them dearly. He hoped that Jared would win custody of them. This was the best place for them right now; with their family. Jackie and Carter were never far away. They visited as much as they could.

"Alright, it's time for bed," Jared said looking at his phone.

Kyle quickly checked his phone and saw it was already after nine. He hadn't finished his paper that was due tomorrow. He was in trouble.

"Kyle will you tell us a bedtime story?" Carly asked.

"I'd love to," Kyle said glancing at his laptop. It looked like he was pulling an all nighter.

"Ok, we'll go get ready for bed," Carly said jumping up. She ran toward her and Jill's room. Jill quietly made her way to their room. It was no secret that Jill thought they were too old for bedtime stories, but Kyle knew she loved them.

"You could've said no, I know you've got homework," Jared said looking to Kyle.

"It'll take twenty minutes, I'll be fine," Kyle said waving the older male off.

"Kyle you had a deal with your dad. School comes first," Jared reminded him. Kyle give him a smile in return.

"It's ok Jer, I'm passing all my classes. I've never been a A student. I've consistently been a B-, C+ average student," Kyle assured his boyfriend. "My dad knows that and right now I'm at a B in most of my classes. I'm an awesome multitasker."

"If you say so," Jared said, putting his hands up in defeat.

-Happy Mistakes-

James yawned as he closed the front door behind him. He leaned against it for a moment. The day had been long and tiring. He wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep for a week. As much fun as that sounded, he couldn't just yet. He had to make sure the kids were taken care of.

"Welcome home."

James opened his eyes. Kendall was walking down the hallway toward him. He was in a pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top. He looked ready for bed.

"The kids are asleep and I was just making sure all the lights were off, since our two seventeen year old a seem incapable of turning a light off when they leave the room," Kendall said with a smile. He stopped in front of the brunette. He pecked him on the lips.

"All three are in bed?" James asked skeptically.

"Well their in their rooms, I can only confirm that Jenny is asleep," Kendall replied with a shrug. "You must be exhausted, come on let's go to bed."

He grabbed James' hand and led him up the stairs and to their room. The door slopes shit behind them and Kendall turned to face him.

"How was your day?" Kendall asked as he helped James out of his coat. James moved over to the hamper and started to get ready for bed. He took his shirt off and tossed it into the hamper.

"Long," James replied. Kendall stepped up behind him. His arms wrapped around the taller male. A kiss was placed to his shoulder. "What about you?" James asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"Same old, same old," Kendall replied as his hands came to the front of James' pants. He started to unzip them as he pressed kisses along his shoulder blades.

James felt himself turning to goo. The kisses and touches were too much for him. He could never resist Kendall for long. He turned around in the embrace. His pants fell to his ankles. He paid them no mind as he crashed his lips into Kendall's lip with moan. Kendall's arms wrapped around him tighter. James felt himself being lifted.

The next thing he knew, he was on the bed. Kendall was hovering over him. He pulled the blonde down into a kiss. He felt Kendall's erection pressed against him.

It had been so long since they had done this. He had forgotten how good it felt to be touched. He ran his hands down Kendall's back raking his nails, earning him a moan.

"God Jamie," Kendall panted into his neck.

He sat up and ran his hands over James's chest tweaking his nipples in the process. James gasped and grabbed Kendall's neck. He pulled the blonde down into a bruising kiss. Kendall's hands skimmed down his sides.

It was then James realized what was going on. He realized how turned on he was, and how hard he wasn't. It wasn't for lack of trying either.

James grabbed his hands. He pulled them back up in panic. "Wait."

"What?" Kendall asked.

"I-I need to use the bathroom."

James wiggled from Kendall's grasp. He bolted to the bathroom, not giving Kendall much time to react. He shut the door behind him and leaned against it. He slid down until he was sitting. He heard footsteps approach.

"James?"

James closed his eyes. He didn't want to face Kendall right now. He couldn't face him, not like this.

"I'm sorry Kendall."

"James, I'm not a glass doll. I won't break you know."

James pushed himself off the door. Did Kendall really think this was about his heart attack? He didn't realize something was wrong with James.

He lifted himself to his knees and opened the door to find Kendall sitting against it as well. The blonde let out a gasp and fell backwards. James caught him and lowered them both until Kendall's head was resting in his lap.

"Hi," Kendall said with a goofy smile on his face.

"Hi." was his reply. He gently stroked the side of Kendall's face. Kendall's smile grew and his eyes slipped shut.

"What's wrong? You've been acting so strange lately. Is this still about my heart attack? Cause the doctor said I was fine and I could resume normal activities." Kendall rambled. James pressed a finger to his lips silencing him.

"Look I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong but I can't," James said softly.

"Can't what?" Kendall asked confused, looking up at his husband puzzled.

"I just can't," James said again. He didn't want to say the words. That would make his problem real.

Kendall looked at him confused. He didn't seem to understand what James meant. His eyes widened as he realized. James looked away in embarrassment. Kendall sat up and turned to face James.

"Jamie, it's ok," Kendall said quickly. He wrapped his arms around James in a hug, pulling the brunette closer.

"No it's not, I've been to the doctor and he can't find anything wrong with me. I don't know why I can't...I just can't," James said fighting back tears. "I know you want to, but I-"

Kendall cut him off with a kiss. "It's ok James. We don't have to."

"But, that's the thing, I want to," James said. "The doctor told me it's psychosomatic."

"It's all in your head? What doctor are you seeing?" Kendall asked. He looked at James confused. "Something tells me you already know what this is about though."

"Maybe it is because of your heart attack," James admitted quietly. He was almost scared to speak. He knew Kendall was fine, but there was that fear.

"James," Kendall sighed.

James pulled out of Kendall's embrace. This was the reaction he had expected. Kendall didn't want to be treated like he was fragile.

"I know it's dumb. I know you're alright. The doctor says you're fine, but I still think about that day. Seeing you like that...I couldn't sleep that week you were in the hospital," James admitted. He looked down at the floor. Why was he even saying this.

"James," Kendall said softly. He placed a finger under James' chin, lifting it so he could look him in the eyes. "I don't know how to convince you that I'm fine. I'm taking better care of myself. I know what happened last time and I'm trying to fix it. I don't plan on dying anytime soon."

"I know...I just-"

Kendall cut James off with a kiss. That's all it was, a kiss. Nothing to extraordinary. Just a simple kiss, that showed James just how much Kendall loved him.

"It's ok James, we will work through this together," Kendall said softly.

"This is not how I imagined having this conversation," James said sitting back to look at his husband. They were sitting on their bathroom floor talking about his sudden inability to perform.

Kendall laughed and stood up. He held a hand out to James and helped him to his feet.

"Let's go to bed, you must be exhausted," Kendall said.

James simply nodded his head. He allowed his husband to lead him to their bed. They both climbed under the covers. Kendall quickly pulled James to him until he was spooning him.

-Happy Mistakes-

Logan yawned as he got out of his car. He had volunteered some time in the ER. They had been short staffed and he offered to cover the shift. Logan made his way up to the condo. He was surprised to see someone waiting for him. She was tall, brunette and looked so much like Lilly, except she had fair skin, much like Logan.

Logan felt uneasy as he approached her. Her showing up like this, wasn't good. She never showed up out of the blue, unless she wanted something.

"Presley," Logan said greeting his sister.

"Hello big brother," Presley greeted. She didn't smile like she normally did when she saw him. Logan knew why she was here. It was her turn to meddle.

"Come in," Logan offered digging his key from his pocket. He opened the door and walked inside. He didn't need to look to know that Presley was following him. "When did you arrive? Why didn't you call? I could've picked you up from the airport you know."

"A few hours ago, you never answer my calls, and I got here fine on my own," Presley replied.

"Well I'd answer if you wanted to talk about something other than my divorce," Logan said shaking his head. He made his way into the kitchen. He saw a note from Lilly stating that she was at work and would be home later.

"Divorce? I thought you were just separated," Presley said shocked.

"Oh don't be naive, this has been a long time coming. Carlos and I have been drifting apart for years. This was just the tip of the iceberg," Logan commented dryly.

"Was it now? He kissed someone else and you go batshit crazy?" Presley asked confused.

"There's more to it than that," Logan sighed. He was so tired of this argument. Everyone was telling him he was being selfish and stupid. They didn't know the truth.

"I don't get it," Presley said shaking her head.

"He said she made him feel like he matter. Shouldn't I be the one who does that? Should I make him feel loved and not want to be with anyone else? Am I really that awful of a person to be around?" Logan shouted. "He made me feel small and insignificant. I wanted to spite him."

"No," Presley said shaking her head.

"She was a colleague, I had a momentary lapse in judgement," Logan said hanging his head.

"Does Carlos know?" Presley asked.

"Not yet, everytime I try to go over there he's working. I can never seem to catch him. He works early morning and well into the night," Logan said, "I keep telling myself that I'm going to tell him. He deserves to know the truth, I know that. I will tell him, if I ever get the chance to see him."

"Sounds like you're beating around the bush," Presley commented dryly.

"Sounds like you haven't been here for months, you have no idea what we are going through and how hard this is. Just because you don't have a family Pres, that give you no right to come here and judge me and mine," Logan said glaring at her. Logan now remembered why Presley wasn't around much.

"You don't know anything about me," Presley snapped.

"Yeah and whose fault is that? You're never around, you show up every few years for the kids and then you're gone again, off on the next big adventure," Logan said, "you didn't even make it back to Minnesota to meet the boys."

"Yeah, I heard about that, you got Lucas back?" Presley asked.

"And Miles," Logan said nodding his head, "it's a long story, but Carlos gave birth to conjoined twins. They were connected at the hip and Lucas lost most of his leg, while all Miles has is a scar. Lucas is with his parents, the Kings, they raised him and we respect that. MIles on the other hand, the woman who raised him was awful. He's with us, well with Carlos right now."

"Wow, a lot changes in a few years doesn't it," Presley asked.

"What are you even doing here Pres?" Logan asked rounding on his sister. Presley wasn't one for social visits. She always wanted something from him.

"Look, I just want to help you. I hear things are bad, and from what you told me they are. I just want to help," Presley said.

"Why do I feel like you're lying," Logan asked.

"I'm not," Presley said smiling at him. "I want to help and see my nieces and my nephews apparently."

"No," Logan said shaking his head.

"You can't do that, Logan we're family," Presley protested.

"Hardly, when was the last time you even saw the girls? Did you know that Lilly's graduated and about to have a baby? Layla's a sophomore and she's got a girlfriend now. I bet you didn't know any of that," Logan said.

"No I didn't, but it's not my fault. You shut me out," Presley said shaking her head. "You won't let me near them."

"I have good reason too, you're toxic Pres, you drag people down. You only ever show up when you need money or something. Which I'm guessing this is about. Gambling debt?"

"Don't be so smug, yes I've made my mistakes, but I'm trying to change, let me show you," Presley said.

"No, you've made your bed Pres, there's not getting out of it. You know where I stand on this. I want you to leave and I'd appreciate if you left my kids out of this."

"Logan," Presley said softly.

"No, leave please," Logan said shaking his head. He pointed towards the door. Presley sighed before she turned and left.

Logan stood there. He looked to the keys he had deposited onto the counter. He knew where Presley was going next. He snatched the keys and headed for the door. His tiredness gone, he had to stop Presley.

-Happy Mistakes-

Noah sighed as he sank into a chair in the lobby of Rocque Records. He needed to take a break away from Kelly and wedding planning. The wedding was drawing closer and things were getting intense. Kelly was becoming more demanding. She was constantly dragging him and Roldy from the booth to talk about stuff. Noah was starting to feel overwhelmed.

"Are you ok?"

Noah looked up to see Jared standing a few feet away from him. He was leaning against the wall with a brow arched at Noah.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just need to take a breather," Noah said nodding his head. Jared crossed the room and sat down next to Noah.

"You practically ran out of the room like it was on fire No," Jared said.

"She's being overbearing and I just need to take a moment. Things are getting...the wedding is so close, we've got everything planned, can't we just relax a little?" Noah asked.

"She's only trying to help Noah, planning a wedding isn't something that you can take a break from when the wedding is a month and a half away," Jared replied.

"I know, but it's all so stressful...I just want it to be over with already, I just want to get married to Ro," Noah sighed hanging his head. "I never wanted this big circus show. I told her a small wedding for family and a few friends. Somehow it turned into this big thing and now…"

"Tell her how you feel," Jared said.

"I can't uninvite all the people she's invited already," Noah said.

"True, but this is your day, ask her to respect your wishes from here on out. In the end it won't matter how many people that were there, all that matters is that you and Roldy get married. It's all about you two, and I'm sure everyone she invited won't come, maybe half," Jared reasoned.

"Thanks Jer," Noah said smiling at the other male.

"What are friends for?" Jared asked.

"Noah?"

Noah's head snapped up. He saw Roldy approaching. He jumped up and met him halfway, "I'm fine Ro, I just needed a moment to catch my breath."

"Is everything alright?" Roldy asked.

"Yes, I'm just a bit overwhelmed. I just want to get married to you and this is all...it's...I just want wait to be married and be done with all this planning," Noah sighed.

"I know the feeling, it's only a month and a half, we can put up with a little more craziness," Roldy said.

"I know," Noah said plastering a smile on his face. Roldy smiled as well.

"I don't want to break up this moment, but I think we better get back to the studio before Kendall comes after us," Jared said making himself known to the pair.

"Right, let's go," Roldy said grabbing Noah's hand and leading him away.

Noah smiled as he followed Roldy. Jared was right, in the end all that matter was him and Roldy. Everyone else were there for them. To see them declare their love for one another. It was all for him and Roldy. He had to keep that in mind and he would be golden. In a month and half he would no longer be Noah Rogers, he would be Noah Harrison.

-Happy Mistakes-

Carlos groaned as he heard the infamous shout of cut. It meant something was wrong. They had to run the scene again.

"Ok we're going to take ten, regroup, and try again."

Carlos smiled and followed the others off set. He froze when he saw a familiar face. He hadn't been expecting at all. Carlos looked around before heading his way.

"Logan, what are you doing here," Carlos asked.

"Presley is back," Logan said simply.

Carlos' eyes widened in shock. Of all the things he had expected Logan to say, that wasn't it. Carlos gestured for Logan to follow him. They headed to his dressing room. Once there, Carlos looked to Logan to explain.

"I don't know what she wants, but this can't be good," Logan said shaking his head, "I don't want her near the kids."

"I agree, thanks for the warning," Carlos said nodding his head. He knew what Presley was like.

The two fell silent. The air grew thick with tension. It had been months since they had talke face to face. Carlos wanted to ask Logan so much, but his mouth wouldn't work. His brain wasn't letting him talk. It felt like they were complete strangers.

"So, how have you been?" Carlos asked finally.

"I-I've been better," Logan said, "how about you?"

"Good," Carlos replied.

They fell silent again. Was this really what they had devolved to? Awkward small talk and long silences. It had never been like this before. Logan had always been the one that he could talk to, no matter what happened. What changed? Why was this so hard?

"What's become of us?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know," Logan sighed, "I've actually been working all night. I should get going." He turned to leave. Carlos grabbed his wrist.

"Wait," Carlos said desperately. Logan froze and looked at him. "We need to talk."

"Not here," Logan said shaking his head. "I'll have Lilly go out with Miles and Layla tonight and you can come over. There's a lot we need to talk about."

"Ok, I'll find a way to get done early," Carlos said nodding his head.

"You still have your key? I'll probably be passed out, I've been picking up hours in the ER," Logan said as he crossed the room. He paused and turned to Caros. "I'll see you later, just don't let Presley near the kids."

"I won't, not after last time," Carlos promised.

With that said, Logan was gone. Carlos let out the breath he didn't know he was holding as he sank down onto the couch. Seeing Logan after no contact for months, it wasn't what he had expected. He hadn't thought he would freeze up like that. It was like Logan was some stranger, not his husband.

-Happy Mistakes-

Jake yawned as he gently rocked Eli. He was trying to calm his crying son. He had fed him, burped him, and even changed him. It seemed nothing Jake did calmed the crying infant. Jake was trying to keep calm himself, but it was hard. The crying was getting to him. He needed to do something to make it stop, he just didn't know what Eli needed.

He took a deep breath and placed Eli down on his blanket in his bassinet. Jake sat down next to him, Eli looked up at him, the crying lessened. With a sigh of relief, Jake smiled at his son. He grabbed his hand. Eli's tiny fingers wrapped around Jake's index finger. Jake smiled at that.

It was hard to believe that Eli was just over two weeks old already. These two weeks had just flown by. It was so strange to have Eli here. It was a change, that was for sure. Jake was getting used to holding his squirming son in his arms. Damien was happy to have Eli here too, he was now able to hold the infant as well.

Having a baby was a big change. Jake hadn't had a full night of sleep, in he wasn't sure how long. Eli depended on him for his every need. Jake had to figure out what he needed. It should be anything. Jake would do anything for his son. He would trade him for the world. He would happily go without sleep, if that meant Eli had everything he needed. Jake now understood why Kendall and James were so protective of him and the others. They would probably do the same. It made sense now.

He heard the door opened and footsteps were heard. Jake looked down at Eli, who had fallen asleep. Jake smiled and exited the nursery. Damien was setting his bag down by the door and shrugging his coat off.

"Hey," Jake said getting his attention. "Eli's sleeping. How was class?"

"Long and boring," Damien replied with a shrug. "All I could think about was coming home to you and Eli. That's what made the day go by smoother."

"Aw, how sweet," Jake said with a smile. He approached Damien and pulled him into a kiss. "I missed you too."

A cry was heard from the other room. Jake's shoulder's slumped. He knew that this had been coming.

"I got it, go sit and relax," Damien said pressing a kiss to his cheek. He walked past Jake and towards the nursery.

Jake stood there a moment. He followed Damien down the hallway. He paused outside the door as he heard Damien talking.

"Hey there little fella, I hope you haven't been giving papa too much trouble," Damien cooed. "So let's see what you need."

Jake smiled as he listened to Damien talk. Damien could handle this. Jake would like to sit down for a moment and relax. He returned to the living room. He sat down on the couch. It was nice to not have to worry for a moment.

Exhaustion set in, Jake's eyes felt heavy. He didn't notice Damien had joined him on the couch, until he touched his arm. Jake jerked away. He looked at his husband sheepishly. Damien smiled at him.

"I've got this," Damien said looking down at the baby in his arms. "Go lay down for a bit."

"Are you sure?" Jake asked.

"Of course, I'm his dad too. I can take care of him on my own for a few hours," Damien said.

Jake smiled and thanked him. He gave Damien and Eli a kiss before he left. He walked into their bedroom and collapsed on the bed, not bothering to undress. He was that tired. The last thing that ran through his mind, was how grateful he was to have someone like Damien.

 **So there you go another chapter done. Will Kyle be able to handle his busy life? Will Jill and Carly get to stay with Jared? Will James get over his fears? Can Kendall convince James that he is fine? What's with Presley? Can she be trusted? What did she do to piss Logan off? Will she heed his warning? What will Carlos and Logan talk about? Will Logan tell Carlos the truth? So many questions, so little time. I hope you guys enjoyed, as always more to come.**

 **Always**

 **OUTOFMYMIND**


	6. Stalling

**I'd like to thank** _winterschild11, Charlie-Rose94, Tiger257, and annabellex2_ **for taking the time to review. I love you guys and you all rock. Everyone who read this rocks! I love you all.**

 **Chapter 6: Stalling**

Jake smiled as he looked down at his sleeping baby. He lived for these moment. Eli was so precious. This moment was peaceful. It was still hard to believe that Jake had brought this small life into the world.

"God he's so adorable, I don't wanna go to class," Damien sighed from beside Jake.

"I know, but you have to, if you want to be a teacher you need that degree," Jake replied not taking his eyes off of Eli.

"I know, but he's just so precious," Damien said.

"Do you want another?" Jake asked curiously.

"Let's wait until this one is out of diapers," Damien chuckled.

"Of course, I just...I've always imagined myself having a big family, I wanna know where you stand," Jake said looking up at Damien.

"I grew up an only child and while it was nice, I see what you and your siblings have and I want that for Eli, I never realized how lonely I was until I met you guys," Damien said.

"Which is odd because your mom is so baby crazy," Jake commented.

"I know, right?" Damien chuckled.

"So we're agreed, Eil will have a sibling, in a few years?" Jake asked. Damien smiled and nodded his head.

"We've got time Jake, let's not rush it," Damien replied.

Jake nodded his head. He did not want to rush this. He wanted to take his time with this. Eli was his priority right now. They had time.

-Happy Mistakes-

Kendall yawned as he followed James through the grocery store. This had always been his least favorite chore. Maybe it was because it reminded him of his days back in Minnesota, before Big Time Rush. He had hated working at Sherwood's grocery store.

"Earth to Kendall," James said waving a hand in front of his face.

Kendall looked to James with an apologetic smile. "What?"

"You need to pay attention to our daughter, who is now in the grabby stage," James said holding up a box of fruit snacks.

"Oh, did she-" Kendall started.

"Yes, and now she's chewed on the box and we have to buy them," James replied.

"Sorry," Kendall replied looking down at Jenny.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"Nothing, it's just work and the holidays coming up," Kendall started.

"Don't stress yourself out," James said quickly.

"I know, I think we need a vacation," Kendall said.

"Well what about Noah and Roldy's wedding. Why don't we take an extra week off then," James asked.

"Yes my thoughts exactly," Kendall said. He looked down at Jenny, who was now holding a new box of cereal and chewing on the corner. "Jennifer!" He exclaimed. James sighed and hung his head. "This is as much your fault as it is mine," he said pointing an accusing finger at his husband. James just chuckled and grabbed the box from Jenny.

"Kendall? James? I thought I heard you two."

Kendall looked up and saw Jennifer Anderson heading their way. She had her own shopping cart. She stopped by Jenny smiling at the young girl.

"Jennifer, hey how's it going?" James asked.

"Good," Jennifer said, "how are things in your end?" She asked looking to Kendall.

"Great," Kendall replied with a smile.

"How are the boys? They drop the kids off and take off running. I hardly see them," Jennifer said.

"I know the feeling, I'm lucky to get one word in before they are out the door," James replied.

"I think the last time I actually sat down with them was when they told me they were engaged again," Jennifer commented.

"What?" Kendall asked shocked.

"Engaged?" James asked.

"I-I thought you knew, they told me they were going to tell you. It's been weeks," Jennifer said quickly.

"No they haven't said a word," James said looking to Kendall.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kendall asked feigning innocence.

"You don't make it easy for the boys to tell us things," James said.

"Well ok then, it was nice seeing you guys," Jennifer said making a hasty exit, not that either man noticed.

"Can we not do this here?" Kendall asked glancing around. James seemed to catch on and nod his head.

They finished their shopping and left the store. Kendall was loading Jenny back into her car seat when James started up again.

"You know if you were so tough on them, they might actually tell us things," James said as he packed their bags in the back of the SUV.

"Oh please, you make them not want to tell us by being overbearing. 'You can tell me anything, I'll listen.' Trust me that's the fastest way to make them lie," Kendall asked as he closed the back door. The James shut the trunk and the two got into the vehicle.

"Are we really arguing over this?" Kendall asked suddenly. He started driving as James thought his words over.

"Yeah, he's not even here and he can make us argue over the simplest things," James sighed.

"I think we have a more pressing subject at hand, and that is Adam and Cooper not telling us," Kendall replied. "We will just have to find a way to get them to tell us."

"Right, cause they are gonna tell us, did we not just go through that argument?" James asked looking over at Kendall knowingly.

"True, but let's invite them over, have dinner and see if they will tell us," Kendall suggested.

-Happy Mistakes-

Kyle sighed as he looked himself over in the bathroom mirror. He was in the bathroom at Rocque records. He needed a break from everything. He could see the bag under his eyes. He just looked tired over all. He had been running nonstop all week. Jared was busy with his impending court date for his custody battle. He was constantly asking Kyle for help with the girls, which he was all too happy to help. On top of that, he had interview after interview for his album. The release date was coming closer, and closer. His appearance on the Today Show was creeping closer and closer, too. Kendall was always nagging him about his grades and doing his homework. Life was not getting any easier. To top everything off Lilly's due date was fast approaching, it was just under two months away.

He took a deep breath and hung his head. Stressing over all this, wasn't good. He had to find a way to do everything, and not be tired.

 _If there was a way that I could be in two places at once,_ he thought. He shook his head with a chuckle. _That's not possible, but still a guy could dream right?_

He thought back to an encounter he had with Jesse Tyler, from the band Weiss; another Rocque Records band. Jesse had noticed how tired he was all the time. The two had talked for a bit and Jesse shared his secret to staying energized all the time; Adderall. He had given Kyle a bottle and left. Kyle hadn't taken any of it. He knew what drugs did, and that they were bad. Jesse swore that they would help energize him.

He looked to his backpack, where he had stashed the bottle. It would be so easy to just pop a pill. No one would know, Jesse assured him. He shook his head, no he wasn't going down that road. He was so much better than that. Drugs was not the answer.

The bathroom door opened and he jumped. He turned in time to see Jared stroll in.

"Your dad is being paranoid and wants me to check on you," Jared said giving him a sly smile.

"Puh-lease, you just wanted to come in here and catch me with my pants down," he snorted. Jared laughed at that.

"Oh how well you know," Jared replied, "but seriously, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired," he said.

"Ok, when you're done here, come over and I'll make you supper, well it'll be made already, but come eat and then you can go to bed. It's Friday and your homework can wait a day," Jared said walking up to the young blonde. "Don't tell your dad, but the girls want to spend the night at Jackie and Carter's place, and I'm sure I can have No and Ro disappear for a few hours," he said his voice dropping low. Kyle hummed appreciatively.

"Deal," Kyle said swallowing thickly as he tried to will away the arousal that was threatening to show. "Now go before I jump you right here." He commanded. Jared laughed and stole a kiss.

Once Jared was gone, Kyle couldn't help but smile. Suddenly, he wasn't so tired anymore. He grabbed his backpack and left the bathroom. He made his way to the studio where Kendall was waiting for him.

-Happy Mistakes-

Adam walked into his apartment with his phone in his hand. He had gotten a text Kendall, asking that he and Cooper come over to dinner soon, no kids. He heard screaming and barely had time to react as Miri plowed into him.

"Papa!"

"Hey baby girl," Adam greeted his daughter. He lifted her into his arms. He looked to the living room where Cooper was sitting on the floor.

"We were having a tea party that turned into some kind of battle," Cooper replied as he stood up. "Kenny is napping by the way."

"Great, but we need to talk," Adam said slowly. He set Miri down and she ran back over to Cooper.

"About what?" Cooper asked as Miri started climbing on him.

"My dad just texted me, they want us over for dinner, no kids," Adam said.

"What did you do?" Cooper asked seriously as he sat up holding Miri so she didn't fall.

"Nothing, I mean I don't think I've done anything to upset them," Adam replied putting his hands up.

"They only do this when they want something, or you did something wrong," Cooper stated setting Miri aside. He stood up despite her protests. He turned the TV on and he was forgotten.

"I swear that I haven't done anything wrong. I've barely said two words to them lately. You're always picking the kids up and dropping them off lately," Adam said wracking his brain. He had no idea what he had done.

"Maybe we're overreacting," Cooper commented.

"Maybe, but can you blame me? They always have some kind of ulterior motive," Adam said shaking his head.

"Ok so if you haven't done anything bad, then they want something," Cooper said logically.

"Well I don't got anything," Adam replied. Cooper chuckled and shook his head. "What do we do?"

"We find a sitter and sit through that painful dinner until we find out what they want," Cooper replied.

"I was afraid of that," Adam sighed hanging his head.

"Maybe it's something good? Maybe they just want to see you. I mean we do kind of just drop off the kids and run usually," Cooper suggested.

"Yeah right, they always want something, have you met my dads?" Adam asked.

"You never know, they might just surprise you," Cooper replied.

-Happy Mistakes-

Leora giggled as she watched Lucas and Miles bicker back and forth. She was sitting across from the pair with Artie. They had all been talking about nothing in particular, until Lucas disagreed with Miles over a video game. The two only had ears for each other then.

"Is this going to be the norm from now on?" Artie asked watching the pair warily.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Leora replied, "they are always like this lately. I think they are trying to make up for lost time."

"It would appear so," Artie said thoughtfully.

"Wanna ditch these losers and do something else?" Leora asked.

"I don't even think they'll miss us," Artie replied.

The two slipped away unnoticed. Artie shook his head, at his boyfriend.

"So aside from that, how are things with Lu?" Leora asked casually. Since she had been hanging out with Lucas and Miles more often, she was getting to know Artie better.

"Great, he's awesome," Artie gushed.

"Good, if he ever does something stupid let me know, I'll kick his butt for you," Leora offered. Artie smiled and thanked her.

"He's great, he's so understanding with everything," Artie said.

"I wish I could find someone like that, all the guys I've dated lately are losers." Leora shook her head. "They only wanna date me because of who my dads are."

"I know how that goes, I had so many guys chasing after me, you know before I transitioned and I was still Mercedes Griffin's daughter," Artie said bitterly.

"It's so annoying right?" Leora asked.

"Oh yeah, but with Lucas, he doesn't care. He doesn't even know who my mom is. I mean he never heard of her before we met. It's refreshing," Artie said a small smile forming on his lips.

"You are head over heels," Leora teased. Artie's face went pink with embarrassment. He looked away from her.

"I think I am," Artie said, "I've never had it this bad before."

"Oh my god you're adorable," Leora gushed.

"Shut up," Artie said shoving her lightly. "So what about you and Miles? What's going on there?"

"Me and Miles? Nothing, we're just friends, always have been. He's been Kyle's best friend since forever, he kind of just grew on me," Leora shrugged.

"There's nothing going on there?" Artie asked.

"Nope, he's like family to me," Leora said.

The two continued to talk as they walked around. Eventually the topic turned back to dating. Artie had an offer for Leora.

"I've got a friend that would be perfect for you, he grew up in the life too so he's not too starstruck anymore. He doesn't care who your parents are," Artie said.

"Really? What's his name," Leora asked interested.

"Shane, he lives at the Palm Woods and is screenwriter/actor. He moved there to get away from his parents and start fresh. He even has a stage name he uses so he's not associated with his parents," Artie explained.

"Great, I don't wanna know who he is and don't tell him who my dad's are. No expectations," Leora said.

"Got it, I'll talk to him and see if he's interested," Artie said.

-Happy Mistakes-

Logan paced back and forth in his living room. He had asked Lilly to take Layla out tonight. He told her that she better spend time with her sister before she left, otherwise she would miss it. Lily bought it, but was skeptical. She had every right to be skeptical, though. Logan wasn't being honest with her. Sure it was a good excuse, but he just needed her out for the night. Carlos was coming over, and Logan did not want her getting the wrong idea. He did not want her getting her hopes up.

Logan turned around once more and started towards the other side of the room. He was trying to relax. The harder he tried, the more anxious he got. He kept checking the time. Carlos had never said when he would show up. They never really agreed to anything, other than that they needed to talk. No time was set aside, no topic agreed upon. Nothing other than they needed to talk and that Carlos was welcome to stop by the condo.

Logan sighed as he fell onto the couch. He load back and put his head in his hands. Why was he so worked up? This was only Carlos. He had known Carlos since they were in third grade. They had been through so much together. They had so much history together. He knew Carlos better than he knew himself, well he had. At some point everything had changed. What was once easy was now hard. Talking with Carlos felt forced. Everything was different.

Logan hung his head in his hands. He was so stressed out already, how was he going to handle talking to Carlos?

"Bad day?"

Logan's head snapped up. He saw Carlos standing in the entryway to the living room. He was leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I didn't hear you come in," Logan said softly.

"Obviously," Carlos replied.

The two sat there, looking at one another. Logan couldn't help but notice how tired Carlos looked. Lilly had told him that he was pulling in extra hours on set and trying to do everything at home too. Carlos looked exhausted. Logan knew that he probably looked no better than him.

"Have you heard from Presley?" Carlos asked.

"No, I'm worried she might try something with the kids," Logan sighed.

"You would think she learned her lesson after last time," Carlos replied.

"I don't know what she wants. I've warned her to stay away from the kids. I mean she couldn't be bothered to show up and meet the boys when we spent the whole summer in Minnesota," Logan said bitterly.

"Did I really come here just to talk about your toxic relationship with your sister?" Carlos asked his arms falling to his sides.

"No, I'm stalling," Logan admitted, "I don't want to have this conversation, but I know we have to. We have to if we ever hope to get past this and move on with our lives whether that be together or not."

"Ok then, let's talk," Carlos said.

 **So there you go, another chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I had some school and a new job and things got away from me. So sorry to leave you all just realized this is my first update of the year too. Also tomorrow (the 18th) is my birthday! So here's to hoping it's a good one.**

 **Can Kendall and James get Adam and Cooper to admit their engagement to them? Will Adam freak and spill a different secret? What will Logan and Carlos talk about? Will Logan admit the truth? Will Leora like her blind date?**

 **There you go some things to think about. Let me know what you think will happen, and I will see you guys next time.**

 **PEACE!**

 **Always**

 **OUTOFMYMIND**


	7. The Morning After

**Happy Mistakes**

 **So I'd like to thank** _winterschild11, Franshes, Charlie-Rose94, and annabellex2_ **for taking the time to review. I love you guys and thanks again. Virtursl hugs and kisses to all.**

 **Chapter 7: The Morning After**

Jared woke to a hand brushing his side gently. He squirmed away from the hand. A chuckle was heard.

"Come on Jer, time to get up. I made breakfast. You should also call Jackie and see what time the girls wanna come home."

"But it's cold out there and warm in here," Jared whined, wrapping himself further into the blanket. Kyle chuckled at the older male.

"But Jer, I've slaved away so hard at making breakfast," Kyle said poking the older male lightly.

"But it's so warm and toasty under here," Jared sighed.

"Fine, you stay here and I'll let Noah eat all your waffles," Kyle said.

Jared groaned and threw the blanket off. "I hate when you do that."

Kyle grinned as he jumped up. "I know, but you can't pass up waffles."

Kyle left the room, leaving him to get dressed. He dragged himself into his bathroom and got ready. He took his time doing it too. Once he deemed himself ready he left his room.

He headed to the kitchen. Noah, Roldy, and Kyle were already eating. Kyle pointed to the counter where the food was sitting. Jared made himself a plate and sat down next to his boyfriend.

Noah and Roldy were talking about wedding details. They were wrapping up the planning. They only had a few months before the wedding. They had a final fitting next week. They were still arguing over a cake though. They couldn't decide on a filling. Jared glanced to Kyle, who was watching the pair amused.

"Guys," Jared said cutting them off. They both looked to him. "Get both. It's a layered cake isn't it?"

"That's not a bad idea," Roldy said slowly.

"Oh my god Jer, you're a genius," Noah said smiling.

"I do what I can," Jared replied with a cocky grin.

Kyle chuckled at the two as they started arguing once more over something else trivial. Kyle finished eating. He jumped up and put his plate away. He walked over to Jared and leaned over pecking him on the cheek. "I've got homework to do so I'll be in your room. Call your brothers and see when they are dropping the girls off or if we need to go pick them up. I've got a five page paper to write that I started earlier, but then I got hungry so I made breakfast. It's due Monday, so don't interrupt me, unless it's life or death."

"How long have you been up?" Jared asked confused.

"I don't know, the sun wasn't us that's for sure," Kyle replied shrugging. "I woke up early. I have a crap ton of homework and like no time to do it."

"You need to tell your dad that he's working you too hard and take a few days off," Jared asked.

"I can't, not until after New York," Kyle said as he started walking away.

"Yes you can, you need a break Kyle," Jared said jumping up. He followed the blonde back to his room.

"You don't understand," Kyle said shaking his head he he sat down at the desk. His books were scattered about with a notebook and his laptop.

"Understand what? You're working yourself to death," Jared said.

"I can't complain Jer," Kyle said quickly. "The second I complain is the second he says 'I told you so.' I have to do this. I can do this, it'll all be worth it in the end. I just have to do this."

"But at what cost? You are running yourself ragged Kyle. You are exhausted all the time," Jared said raising his voice. He didn't know how else to get his point across.

"I'm doing the best I can here Jared. You know this isn't easy. I've got to do whatever it takes to make this work. I'm fine Jer, trust me," Kyle said.

"Fine," Jared sighed. He turned and left the room. He knew there was no arguing with the blonde. Kyle had his mind made up.

-Happy Mistakes-

Logan stirred from his sleep. His mind was foggy. He was taking in his surroundings. Last night had been a blur to him. He felt the bed shift behind him. Logan closed his eyes his eyes, wishing for the bed to swallow him whole. Maybe he was dreaming. Maybe none of this was real. If he kept his eyes shut, he could pretend for just a little bit longer.

"Logan?"

Logan cringed, he wasn't dreaming. He opened his eyes and turned to face Carlos. His mind was reeling as last night came back to him. The two had talked and let everything out. They argued and shouted at one another. One thing led to another, before Logan knew what had happened, they ended up in bed together.

"Carlos," Logan sighed.

The pair jumped as someone knocked at the door. Logan jumped up and threw on some sweats and a t-shirt. Carlos scrambled to get his clothes on too. Logan told him to be quiet as he answered the door. He only opened enough for him to stand there looking at Lilly.

"Dad."

"Are you leaving for work?" Logan asked nonchalantly. He didn't need her knowing that Carlos was here. He didn't want her getting her hopes up.

"No, Miles and Layla just showed up. They said Papi hasn't come home all night," Lilly said looking at Logan knowingly. Logan opened his mouth to speak, but Lilly cut him off. "Dad don't, his car is sitting in the driveway."

"Ok so then you already know, take your brother and sister out for breakfast. We will talk to you after, we still have a lot to talk about ourselves," Logan said quickly.

"Dad-" Lilly started.

"Lilly do as your dad says," Carlos said stepping up behind Logan. He held out some money to her. "Take your brother and sister out. We will explain everything later."

"Please Lilly," Logan pleaded with her.

"Fine," Lilly said taking the money, "it's not me you have to explain to. It's not me who's getting my hopes up." She turned and walked away.

Logan shut the door. He turned to face Carlos. He sighed as he looked at Carlos who had managed to find his shirt and underwear. He cast his glance away. carlos finished getting dressed. Logan walked to the window and looked out. He saw Lilly leaving with Layla in tow, Miles was behind them. Logan let out a breath once Lilly's car was out of view.

"Last night," Carlos spoke getting his attention. "It was a mistake."

"I know," Logan said not turning away from the window. "We have a lot to work out if we want to save our marriage."

"If?" Carlos asked confused.

Logan walked over to his briefcase in the corner. He pulled out the papers he had signed. He held them out to the Latino.

"I know what I did was horrible. What you did was nothing compared to that. I just...I'd understand if you signed them," Logan explained.

"I'm not gonna lie that hurt me, but what I did was awful too. I thought about taking it further," Carlos sighed as he sat down on the edge of the bed looking at the divorce papers.

"You didn't though, I over reacted Los, I took it too far," Logan said walking over to the bed. He sat down next to him. "If we give this a shot again, we have so much to work out and I think counseling might be a good idea."

"Ok, let's get some counseling," Carlos agreed. "I don't know if I can trust you right now though."

"I understand completely," Logan said quickly.

"You're not coming home just yet are you?" Carlos asked.

"No, we've got a lot to work out," Logan sighed.

"This is a start though," Carlos replied.

-Happy Mistakes-

Cooper a sighed as he leaned back against the counter next to Damien, who was rolling silverware. Cooper was no using to being a server. He was a cook, not a server. Damien had somehow managed to talk him into picking up the shift.

"What's up? Your table finally leave," Damien asked.

"Yes about time too," Cooper said shaking his head. "I think I like being a cool better than I do being a server. Why did I let you talk me into picking up this shift?" Cooper asked.

"Because you wanted to work with me because I'm so awesome," Damien replied. Cooper just laughed. He turned to help Damien.

"So Kendall and James invited us to dinner and Adam is freaking out," Cooper said changing the subject.

"What did he do this time?" Damien chuckled.

"I think he forgot to tell his dad's we are engaged again. It's not big deal but it's funny to see him squirm," Cooper laughed.

"How did he forget to tell them?" Damien asked curiously.

"I don't know, I guess it just never came up," Cooper said, "we've been busy. Adams working a lot and I'm working and going to school. We rarely have time to say more than two words to them when we drop the kids off."

"I know the feeling, Jake and I hardly see one another anymore. When I get him he's tired so he goes to sleep and I take care of Eli and when I come to bed he's wide awake so he decided to clean," Damien said.

"Clean?" Cooper asked.

"I don't know, he's Jake, he's weird sometimes," Damien laughed.

"I know what you mean though, when Miri was first born Adam and I were like on different schedules too," Cooper said nodding his head.

"Damien, you got a four top," Diana, the hostess, said walking into the kitchen.

"Are they friendly Di?" Damien asked.

"So far, all female, older, so put on your best smile and flash that picture of Eli," Diana said pointing to Damien's name tag where a picture of Eli was taped.

"Well, I guess that's my cue," Damien said turning to Cooper. He fishing wrapping his silverware and walked away.

-Happy Mistakes-

Lilly sat in silence as Miles and Layla argued over what was going on between Carlos and Logan. Layla was sure that they were making up, while Miles wasn't convinced.

Lilly wasn't sure what to think. She knew Logan and Carlos had their issues. They weren't perfect, but were they really getting a divorce? Miles seemed to think so.

"Don't be so naive, Layla," Miles shook his head. "Why would they send us away like they. They are getting a divorce and trying to find a way to break the news to us," Miles said.

"No they aren't," Layla said shaking her head in denial.

"Are too," Miles stated simply.

"No they love each other. They would never get a divorce," Layla argued.

"Sometimes love just isn't enough," Miles replied.

"You're crazy," Layla said quickly.

"Lilly help me out here," Miles said turning to the eldest Mitchell child.

"No I'm right, right Lilly?" Layla asked looking up to her big sister.

"I don't know what to think, they will tell us later," Lilly sighed. She wasn't getting into this argument.

"See she agrees with me," Miles said quickly.

"No I don't, I just...I don't know," Lilly admitted. "Now enough arguing and eat. I'm sure dad will be texting me soon." She pointed to the food the pair had hardly touched.

The two grumbled but started eating, leaving Lilly in relative silence. She glanced out the window. She hates being put on the spot like that. The truth was she was sure Miles was right, she just didn't want to hurt Layla's feelings. She could see in the way Carlos and Logan acted, a divorce was on the horizon.

Layla excused herself to the bathroom eventually. Miles rounded on Lilly.

"You're getting her hopes up," Miles accused her.

"You're being a harsh asshole who lacks tact," Lilly replied.

"It's the truth and you know it," Miles stated glaring at her.

"So, that doesn't mean you have to be so harsh," Lilly said quickly.

"The truth hurts Lilly. The sooner she realizes that the better. She can't live in that fantasy world forever. Life sucks sometimes and she's gotta learn sooner or later," Miles said.

"I know that, but she's an idealist Miles, always has been and always will be. Don't crush her spirit out of spite," Lilly said shaking her head.

"She can't chase unicorns for the rest of her life Lilly. I'm not trying to crush her spirit. I'm only trying to prepare her for a very real possibility," Miles reasoned.

"Yes, but your pessimism is showing and making it very hard to handle," Lilly commented.

"Ok, I know I can be a downer sometimes, but I've lived through a divorce. First he leaves and then he doesn't come back. You get a few birthday and holiday card, until one day they stop. You never hear from him again," Miles said bitterly.

"Not everyone is like that," Lilly sighed. "You have seen dad plenty in the last few months. He's not disappearing, he only lives like twenty minutes away."

The two lapsed into silence. Miles picked at his food, while Lilly looked out the window. She knew he was right. Layla had her head in the clouds, and Lilly never wanted to hurt her. She didn't want her facing the harsh reality of the world. She protected Layla as best she could. She enabled Layla to keep daydreaming. She had let this go too far. Maybe she didn't need to open up Layla's eyes to the possibility of their dads getting a divorce.

"Sorry," Miles said hanging his head. "It's hard to believe not everyone is like that, when it's all I used to know."

-Happy Mistakes-

Jared sighed as he sat back on the couch. Carter had called, saying the girls wanted to stay another night. Jared was more than ok with that. He told him he'd bring some more stuff over in a little while.

The last few weeks had been so surreal to him. It was still a bit hard to think about his parents being dead. Having Jill and Carly around was different, but they were getting into a groove. They had a routine now and it was nice. Jared was just worried that something was going to go wrong. It would be just his luck. He sighed and shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking like that.

Over the last few weeks, Jill and Carly had adjusted to life in LA. They liked their new school and we're making friends. It was great. Things were starting to look up for the Munroe siblings. If only Jared could convince his aunt he was capable of taking care of Jill and Carly.

Was he capable of taking care of his sisters? Sure things were going great right now, but what about in a few months? Him and Kyle were about to become dads. Kendall was talking about a quick summer tour too. Him and Kelly were always busy setting that up. Kyle was working on his own music too and eventually gonna tour himself.

Where did Jill and Carly fit into all that. A tour bus was no place for two young girls. What about school? How would Jared busy life affect his sisters?

There were so many questions Jared still had. The more he thought about it, the more he realized he wasn't ready for this. He wasn't sure what he really wanted. All he knew for sure, was he cared about his sisters. He wanted what was best for them, even if that wasn't with him.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

Jared looked to his side as Roldy sat down next to him. Jared just sighed.

"What am I gonna do about Aunt Amelia. I mean she's not gonna let this go, I'm afraid it is gonna go to court and I don't want that. I don't want to drag the girls through all that. It'll be messy and media spectacle no doubt," Jared mused.

"Well, what are you gonna do?" Roldy asked curiously.

"I don't know, I mean I only want what's best for them," Jared sighed, "even if that's not with me. I want to give them their best chance."

"Jer," Roldy said.

"I know, she's Jace's mom and defended him up to the end. I know what she's like, but she knows more than I do. She's already raised a kid," Jared reasoned.

"And look how that turned out," Roldy said.

"Plus if she gets the girls you know you'll never see them again."

Jared turned to see Noah had joined them. He crossed the room and sat down on Jared's other side.

"You don't know that," Jared started.

"She is doing this to spite you, she's mad that you turned the rest of your family against her and Jace. She's gonna corrupt your sisters and make them hate you," Roldy said.

"You don't know that," Jared repeated shaking his head. He jumped to his feet. "I need to be alone right now."

With that Jared left the apartment. He needed to seriously consider his options. There was only one person he could talk to about this, that would maybe understand him.

-Happy Mistakes-

Adam watched as Jake rocked Eli to sleep. He had decided to visit Jake while Cooper was working. He had gotten done with work and picked the kids up from Jennifer's house. Jake was happy to see Miri and Kenny. Damien was at work too, so he had been hoping someone would visit.

"So how have things been?" Adam asked looking at Eli.

"He's a handful, but we manage. I think I'm figuring out his different cries," Jake said proudly.

Adam chuckled. "I know what you mean."

"How about you, how are things?" Jake asked.

"Dad and pops invited me and Coop to dinner sans kids," Adam said slowly.

"What did you do?" Jake asked.

"Why does everybody do that?" Adam asked making a face. He hadn't expected anything less from Jake, but it was still annoying.

"Because I know you, they don't just ask you to dinner. Especially without the kids," Jake said quickly.

"That's the thing though, I haven't done anything. I've barely said anything to them. I'm usually dropping the kids off and going to work and Coop picks them up when he's done with classes," Adam defended himself. "I haven't had time to do anything to piss them off."

"Maybe they have something they want to tell you," Jake said.

"If it's big news why only invite me and Coop? Why not have everyone over?" Adam asked.

"Well, do you have anything you need to tell them that someone else might've? They're sneaky like that, dad is always scheming," Jake replied.

"I don't know, I've hardly said two words to them lately-oh fuck," Adam said as he realized what Kendall and James knew.

"Fuck," Miri said.

"Miri Anne," Adam said shocked.

"She's impressionable Adam," Jake replied equally shocked.

"Miri that is a bad word. You don't say that word. Papa said a bad word ok," Adam scolded his daughter.

"Me sowee," Miri said shocked at Adam's reaction.

"So what did you just realize," Jake asked bringing Adam back to their conversation.

"I never told them that Coop and I are engaged again," Adam said.

"You never told them?" Jake asked shocked.

"I told you I've been busy! I never had a chance and then I just kind of forgot," Adam said.

"Well at least now you know and you can just come clean," Jake said.

"Or-" Adam started.

"No or, you come clean and don't make this more complicated," Jake warned his brother.

"Where's the fun in that?" Adam asked with a mischievous grin. "Are you able to watch the kids this Friday then?"

"Only if you promise to behave," Jake said looking pointedly at his brother.

"I can't garuentee anything and that's the best you'll get from me," Adam replied.

"Fine, I'm sure Day will be happy to have his Miri-Biri," Jake replied looking to Miri who had returned to her toys.

"She's easy, just put on anything with Minions. She loves them," Adam said.

-Happy Mistakes-

Kendall smiled as he got Jenny dressed. She had decided it would be more fun to wear her lunch rather than eat it. He volunteered to give her a bath, while James cleaned up the kitchen.

"Dada," Jenny said looking up at Kendall. She tapped his arm and pointed to her shoes.

"I know baby girl, but we gotta put socks on first," Kendall said holding up the socks he had been trying to wrestle on. He grabbed Jenny's foot and she giggled. Kendall smiled once more.

It was hard to believe that Jenny was two already. The time just seemed to be flying by. Her and Miri were growing up so fast. It still felt like yesterday he was finding out he was pregnant.

"Having fun?"

Kendal turned to see James standing in the doorway, smiling at him. Kendall just shook his head.

"She wants to put her shoes on with no socks," Kendall said turning to Jenny with a smile. "Because she's a rebel and done at want to listen to daddy."

James chuckled and walked over to him. He held his hands out for the socks. "You've got a visitor downstairs."

"Who?" Kendall asked.

"Jared's here," James replied.

"Is Kyle ok?" Kendall asked quickly.

James chuckled and shook his head. "I asked that too. He said Kyle is fine. He wouldn't tell me what he wanted though."

"Ok then, you can handle miss attitude then," Kendal said giving Jenny a tickle. She giggled again. "Ok Jenny, daddy's gotta go give me a kiss." He said puckering his lips. Jenny quickly leaned forward and gave Kendall a kiss.

"Buh-bye," Jenny said waving eagerly at him.

Kendall left the room. He headed down stairs. Jared was standing there looking at the family pictures they had on the wall.

"Something catch your attention Jared?" Kendall asked alerting the younger man to his presence.

"Why am I up here with all your family pictures?" Jared asked pointing to a picture of him and Kyle.

"Because you wormed your way into my sons heart and somewhere along the line you became family," Kendall said, "and he insisted it be put up there since Cooper and Damien are up there too." He added with a chuckle.

"Well I'm glad you think so, cause I need someone to talk to and since I can't ask my-" Jared paused. Kendall arched a brow at him. "My dad, not that I ever would've before. I just need some advice."

Kendall led Jared to the living room. They sat down. Jared looked anywhere but at Kendall.

"Is this about your sisters?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I don't know what to do. I love Jill and Carly. With all my heart, I only want what's best for them. Is living with me really the best thing for them?" Jared asked.

"Why would you think otherwise?" Kendall asked.

"Because aunt Amelia had taken care of kids. She know what's it's like," Jared said.

"That doesn't mean she has a right to raise your sisters," Kendall replied shrugging. "Now come on Jared, be honest with me why do you not think you're able to help raise your sisters?"

"Because I don't know the first thing about taking care of kids. I'm making this all up as I go," Jared sighed.

"You've just described every starting parent's fear," Kendall said quickly.

"I'm just worried that I'm going to screw them up somehow," Jared said.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked.

"I travel for my job. I know you've got another tour planned," Jared said quickly.

"I raised four kids while still touring and making music," Kendall said shrugging. "It's manageable." He added.

"So far everything's worked out good," Jared said slowly, "but sooner or later I'm gonna screw up and-"

"Is this still about your sisters or about the baby?" Kendall asked cutting him off.

Jared paused as he thought about it. He seemed unsure of what to say.

"Look Jared, you're doing the best you can with what you've been given," Kendall praised him. "My advice would be reading a parenting book, unless you feel like your aunt raising your sisters is the best choice. You're the only one who knows. If you do decide to drop this, you need to sit down with Jill and Carly and explain this to them. It's not to hurt them, it's for the best. I'm sure they'll understand," he said.

"I know...I just…" Jared sighed hanging his head. "I don't want to take this to court. I don't want to drag the girls through this. Aunt Amelia isn't to happy with me. I'm the one who accused Jace and tore the family apart. She only sees that," Jared admitted.

"I'm sorry, if she won't let go, then it's gonna go to court. Like I said this is your decision," Kendall said.

"I think I know what I need to do." Jared sighed once more.

"So what's best for Jill and Carly," Kendall said.

"I know, and I will, even if they hate it," Jared said.

Kendall watched Jared. He wasn't sure what was going through the younger man's mind. He hoped Jared would make the right decision.

 **So there you go. Another chapter done. Will Logan be able to regain Carlos' trust? Will Carlos sign the papers? Will Adam mess with his dad's? Who will crack first? Will Layla face the harsh reality? Will Kyle crack under all the pressure? Will Jared make the right decision?**

 **As alway there is more to come and I will see you guys next time. Love you! Virtual hug and kisses!**

 **Always**

 **OUTOFMYMIND**


	8. Sick

**Happy Mistakes**

 **I'd like to thank** _winterschild11, Franshes, Tigers257, Charlie-Rose94, and annabellex2,_ **for your lovely reviews. Without them this chapter wouldn't be possible. Thanks for your support guys. It means a lot to me.**

 **Chapter 8: Sick**

Jared sat back as Jackie and Carter yelled at him. He had invited them over while the girls were in school. He had told them his decision. Things were going as smoothly as Jared had expected they would. Neither understood why Jared had decided to give up the custody battle.

"You're insane?" Jackie hollered.

"What the hell have we been doing these last few months?" Carter asked angrily.

"Guys look," Jared started.

"I told you they'd freak," Roldy said from across the room. Noah grabbed his arm pulling Roldy back down to sit beside him.

"Zip it," Jared snapped glaring at his friend. "Look guys, let's be realistic. We don't know the first thing about raising kids, she does. I don't have a stable home life and I will not inflict that upon them."

"Not stable?" Jackie asked confused.

"She's going to take them away from us Jared, we will never see her again," Carter shouted.

"I travel for work Jackie, sometimes on a few days notice. I am not going to put them through that. She has a stable home life and a normal job. She can take better care of the girls," Jared said ignoring Carter. He didn't want to think about that part.

"We can watch them while you go out of town," Jackie said, "it's no big deal. That's why we have a big apartment."

"We leave for months on end sometimes," Jared said, "besides this is my decision."

"We have no say then?" Carter asked.

"No, neither of you are in the custody battle. I'm going to tell Jill and Carly tonight and tomorrow we will settle this outside of court," Jared stated.

"I don't think this is the best thing for them right now, Jared," Jackie said shaking his head. "We just lost mom and dad, they need to be with us."

"No, they need someone who can offer them a stable home and keep them safe. This is the best thing for them. I want what's best for Jill and Carly, even if that means it's not with me. You guys will see eventually, this is all for the best," Jared said.

"Whatever," Carter scoffed.

The apparent door opened drawing the guys attention. Kyle stumbled in. Jared jumped up and met his halfway.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" Jared asked.

"They sent me home. No one was home so I called my dad and he sent me here. I called you but you didn't answer," Kyle said.

"Why did they send you home?" Jared asked.

"I may or may not have fell asleep in class and the nurse said I have a fever," Kyle said shrugging.

"Fell asleep? Or passed out?" Jared asked.

"Details," Kyle said waving his hand. He glanced over to the couch and his demeanor changed. He must've spotted Jackie and Carter. "Look here's my phone in case my dad calls. He's worried and trying to set up an appointment for me. I'm gonna go lay down," he handed his phone to Jared and ducked past him.

"As interesting as this is, I've got a class to get to," Carter said coolly. He jumped up and grabbed his bag. "Jackie?" He asked looking to his brother.

"Jared just think about this, let's not be rash," Jackie said joining Carter.

"Don't waste your breath Jackie, he's not gonna change his mind," Carter said shaking his head.

Jared didn't say anything. He knew nothing he could say would convince his brothers. They didn't want to believe that he was right. They would see eventually, he was doing the right thing.

Once they were gone, Jared quickly made his way to his bedroom. He saw Kyle had already stripped down and was in bed passed out. Jared sighed as he moved over to his bathroom. He grabbed some Tylenol and a glass of water. He walked back into the bedroom, and sat down on the edge of the bed. Kyle didn't stir once. He was already dead to the world. Jared almost didn't want to wake him up. He gently shook the blonde.

"Wha?" Kyle asked sleepily.

"Here, I've got some Tylenol it might help with the fever and headache," Jared said holding his hand out to the young blonde.

"Thanks," Kyle said taking the pills and glass from Jared. Jared watched him take the medicine.

"Get some rest, I'll let you know if your dad calls," Jared said leaning in and pressing a kiss to Kyle's forehead. "You're burning up," he said mildly surprised.

"I wasn't lying about the fever part," Kyle chuckled softly before he fell into a fit of coughing.

"When did the cough start?" Jared asked.

"Yesterday, it wasn't so bad but today it's worse I guess," Kyle shrugged.

"You need to take better care of yourself Kyle. You're young, you're not invincible," Jared said worriedly.

"It's probably just the flu, I'll be better in no time," Kyle replied.

"That's not the point Kyle, all this lack of sleep and trying to do everything. It's going to get to you, no it is getting to you," Jared said.

"After New York I'll stop," Kyle promised. "I'll take a break and focus on important stuff like school and Sophie and you. The girls too, if they're still around," Kyle said.

"Kyle you know-" Jared started.

"There's still time to ch-change your mind," Kyle replied trying and failing to stifle a yawn.

"Get some sleep," Jared replied.

Kyle just sighed and laid down. Jared moved to get up. Kyle grabbed his wrist. Jared arched a brow at the younger man. Kyle lifted the blanket and looked to the bed. Jared knew exactly what the teen wanted. Jared looked to in the direction of the living room. Roldy was probably fuming out there. He didn't want to deal with that. Jared knew he would regret it later, but he crawled into bed with Kyle.

"If you get me sick-" Jared started.

"I'll nurse you back to health," Kyle replied with a smile as he snuggled into his boyfriend.

Jared's phone started vibrating in his pocket. He sighed and wiggles free of Kyle's grasp. He gave Kyle an apologetic look before answering his phone. He listened as the school nurse told him that both Jill and Carly were in her office sick. They had apparently started puking in class. They needed to be picked up as soon as possible.

"Kyle, I gotta go, the girls are sick too," Jared sighed.

"Did I get the girls sick? I'm sorry," Kyle said quickly.

"No, I got a letter last week saying the the flu was going around school, I'm sure they got you sick," Jared replied. He leaned over a pressed a kiss to Kyle's forehead. "Now get some rest, I'll be back in a little while."

He left the bedroom. He entered the living room and saw Noah and Roldy together sitting on the couch. Jared cleared his throat alerting them to his presence.

"Kyle and the girls are sick," Jared said, "Ro, I'd appreciate it if you could run to the store and get some medicine and soup. Lots of soup."

"On it," Noah said jumping up. He pulled Roldy with him.

-Happy Mistakes-

Carlos looked at his watch once more. He was in the waiting room of doctors office. A therapist's, Dr. Darlene O'Connor's, office. He was sitting alone, waiting for Logan. Their appointment started in a few minutes and Logan wasn't anywhere to be seen. This wasn't surprising to the Latino. Logan was always late and usually had the same excuse.

Carlos looked up at the door before him opened up and a young couple walked out followed by a slightly older lady. They thanked her for everything and left. She looked to Carlos.

"I thought I had another couple?" She said.

"You do, he's running late as always," Carlos said.

"Well I'm Dr. Johnson, but please call me Darlene," she introduced herself.

"I'm Carlos," he introduced himself.

"Why don't we come into my office, my receptionist can send your husband in when he gets here."

"If he even shows up," He sighed.

He followed her into her office. It was big and spacious. There was a desk across the room. There was a few chairs and a couch as well. She gestured for him to take a seat. Carlos sat down on the couch, not sure what to do.

"Why don't you think he's gonna show up?" she asked curiously.

"Honestly, this is a last ditch effort to save our marriage. We've been growing apart for years. He's already signed the divorce papers," Carlos said looking down at the floor. "I think I've already lost him."

"There's still hope," she. said, "I mean you both agreed to this right? That has to mean he's still willing to try and make this work. You also just said he's always late."

"He's a doctor, he picks up extra hours when he's stressed or hiding from his problems. I can almost grunted he'll blame working for his being late," He said.

The office door opened and Darlene's blonde assistant walked in with Logan behind her.

"Sorry I'm late, Lilly's appointment ran late," Logan apologized.

Darlene smiled and introduced herself, "It's quite alright Mr. Mitchell, we were just getting started. I'm Dr. O'Connor, but please feel free to call me Darlene-"

"You're going to appointments with her now?" Carlos asked cutting her off.

"Just while her car is in the shop," Logan replied shrugging.

"Who's Lilly?" Darlene asked.

"Our daughter," Carlos replied, "why are you going to her appointments? I thought she didn't want us there."

"She needed a ride, her car is on the fritz again. Nothing has changed Los," Logan replied.

Carlos opened his mouth to reply, but paused. He looked to Darlene, "I'm sorry."

"Hey, I get paid either way," Darlene shrugged.

"Our daughter Lilly is pregnant and giving up her baby," Logan explained quickly.

"She wants us to have nothing to do with the baby!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Well I mean she's giving up the baby-" Darlene started.

"The father is our best friends son. This kid is going to know us either way, how are we supposed to his sit by and not tell her she's our granddaughter?" Carlos asked.

"How old is your daughter? It seems to me that this is her choice," Darlene said.

"She's eighteen, and I know this is her decision, but she's being unreasonable. This kid is going to know us, our son is best friends with the baby's dad. She demanding that we have nothing to do with the baby," Carlos explained.

"Have you talked with her?" Darlene asked.

"Of course, he's been against this since day one," Logan replied.

"How can you not be against this? That's our grandchild," Carlos snapped.

"Lilly is an adult Carlos. She made her mistakes and now she's paying for that. She has made up her mind and you need to respect her wishes," Logan said.

"I agree, I know you may not like it, but you're her parent and I'm sure she would appreciate you following her wishes," Darlene said.

"I do, I've done nothing but support her, but it just...I thought I was going to have a grandchild and she rips it out from under me and leaves it dangling in front of me and…" Carlos trailed off.

"Carlos, we've talked about this," Logan sighed.

"About what?" Darlene asked.

"He wants a baby," Logan said, "I don't, we've done the whole baby thing."

"Not with Lucas and Miles," Carlos replied.

"You can't make up for lost time by having another baby Carlos, it doesn't work that. What happened with the boys sucked, but we have them now. I get that you're upset, I am too, but...we can't dwell on that," Logan said.

"What happened with your boys?" Darlene asked.

"It's a long story," Logan said curtly.

"They were taken from us shortly after birth. We spent years looking for our son, only to find out that we have two," Carlos said.

"It was so odd especially since Miles was already someone we knew, and we never connected the dots. He was friends with our friend's son. It was...I just don't know how we never knew," Logan said looking down at the ground.

"It must've been hard adjusting," Darlene said.

"It was," Carlos said, "it just leaves me wondering what it would've been like to have the boys the whole time. We missed out on so much."

"And having another baby won't fix that," Logan said slowly, "it won't fix us either."

"I know...you know I've always been the more baby crazy of the two of us...I just...it'll pass, it's just hard with the baby on the way and thinking about not being able to do anything about it," Carlos admitted.

"Ok, I can see we've got a lot to talk about," Darlene said looking between the pair. "If you're both willing, I think I can help you two work this out. You both have to listen and be willing to compromise and do as I say."

"We will try anything," Logan said. Carlos nodded his head in agreement.

They spent the next forty five talking with Darlene and getting everything out in the open. Darlene took notes the entire time and listened to them and forced them to listen to each other.

"Ok, that's all the time we have for today," Darlene said looking at her watch. She rupees two pieces of paper from her notepad and folded them up. "Homework for you two." She said handing them both a piece of paper. "Do not share and I expect this tasks to be done by your next appointment," she explained.

-Happy Mistakes-

Lucas followed Miles down the hallway to their gym class. Miles was talking a mile a minute. Lucas was only half paying attention. His thoughts were elsewhere.

Lucas dreaded gym class. Ever since he had pissed off a couple of the football guys. They were jerks and He didn't stand for that. He tore them a new one after they started picking on a new kid. That had only gotten their attention focused on him.

"Hello! Earth to Lu!" Miles said waving a hand in front of his face.

"Sorry, just thinking," Lucas said.

"Those guys are assholes, the teams really gone downhill since Jake left," Miles said knowing just what was bothering Lucas. "Don't let them bother you."

"I'm not, but it's annoying," Lucas sighed.

"Then tell a teacher or something. Get them in trouble," Miles said as they neared the locker room.

"Their football players Miles, they'll get a slap on the wrist," Lucas said shaking his head.

He entered the locker room and made a beeline for his locker. He was cut off my Harry Tragger, one off the biggest football players. He just grinned at Lucas.

"Hey Lucas, you're in my way," Harry said. He then proceeded to shove Lucas into a locker.

"Tragger!" Miles snapped storming up to the beefy teen. "Leave him alone, just cause you're on the football team doesn't make you a god. You should be more worried about passing math so you can play rather than picking on someone just cause he's smaller than you, and let's face it, who isn't small than you."

"Miles," Lucas said dragging the other teen away from the now enraged football player.

"He had no right-" Miles started.

"I can handle myself," Lucas said glaring at his brother. "I'm not come crippled kid who needs other to fight his battles. I can handle Tragger and his buddies."

"I didn't mean it like that Lu," Miles sighed.

"Whatever, just forget it. Leave it alone Miles. I don't need an even bigger target on my back," Lucas said as he stopped at his locker.

He started changing for class. He knew today was going to be bad. Miles had made sure of it. Sometimes Lucas wished that Miles would shut his mouth.

"Lu?"

Lucas didn't look up at Miles. He was mad at him. It was childish, but he felt justified. Miles sighed and started getting ready for himself. Lucas quickly finished getting ready and headed out to the gym.

-Happy Mistakes-

 _Kyle paced back and forth. He was in the waiting room with Jared. He was waiting to hear news on his baby girl. Lily had gone into labor and was in delivery now. Everyone was eagerly awaiting news._

 _"Kyle relax, I'm sure everything is fine," Jared said standing up and stopping the blondes incessant pacing._

 _"I know, I'm just anxious," Kyle replied._

 _Finally Logan appeared in the waiting room. He was dragging and there was no smile on his face. That concerned Kyle. He should be happy. Why wasn't he happy? That could only mean one thing._

 _"What's wrong?" Kyle asked running up to the older man._

 _"The baby," Logan said slowly._

 _"What about her?" Jared asked worriedly._

 _"She-she-" Logan stammered. His voice was breaking. He wasn't able to speak._

 _Kyle didn't need to hear him say the words. His worst fear had come true._

 _"What's wrong with her?" Jared asked his own voice breaking. He seemed to have come to the same conclusion as Kyle._

 _"Jer," Kyle said turning to the older male, tears in his eyes._

 _"I'm sorry," Logan said shaking his head._

Kyle jolted awake. He sat up in bed looking around wildly. He relaxed as he realized he was in Jared's bedroom. He had had a nightmare.

Everything hit him at once. His body ached and his head hurt. He fell back down on the bed with a groan. Why did he have to be sick?

His mind was still reeling from the nightmare. As much as he hated to admit it, Kyle was afraid of what was coming. Each day that passes meant he was one day closer to becoming a dad. His fears only worsened as the dad went by. Lately he had been thinking about the baby more and more. He was so scared of what would happen next. His brain played games with him. He went though every scenario possible, even the bad ones.

Kyle was startled by a knock at the door. He sat up as Jared walked in. He had a bowl of soup in his hands and a bottle of medicine as well.

"Your dad called and he's got you a doctors appoint the first thing in the morning," Jared said crossing the room. "I made some soup and brought you some cough medicine."

"Thanks," he said giving Jared a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" Jared asked.

"Like crap," he replied. Jared placed a hand on his forehead and frowned. "How are the girls?"

"They're sleeping right now. Jill puked on one of her classmates cause her teacher didn't believe that she was sick," Jared said shaking his head. "I gave them both some medicine and soup and we will see if the fever goes down any."

Kyle nodded his head. He hated that the girls were sick. He felt like it was his fault he hoped that they got over this quickly.

-Happy Mistakes-

Adam watched and Miri and Kenny played with their toys. He felt like crap. His throat hurt, his head aches and his stomach churned. He wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed and sleep, but he couldn't. He had kids to watch and chores to do. Cooper was in class and wouldn't be home for another hour.

Adam heaved himself up from the couch. He cast once last glance to his children before he started cleaning. It had to get done. He started picking up the toys neither were playing now with and put them away. He then grabbed the basket full of clean clothes and started folding them.

Miri watched home before she decided to try and help. She would grab an article of clothing and attempt to fold it like Adam. She would then throw it on the floor. Adam would grab that and fold it again. They had a routine going and Miri seemed happy to be helping.

Eventually the two finished. Adam smiled at his daughter. She seemed proud to have helped her papa fold clothes. Adam picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks baby girl, papa loves when you help," he said. Miri smiled and babbled at him.

Cooper entered the apartment. Adam set Miri down. She ran over to Cooper holding her arms out.

"Daddy I help!" She exclaimed as Cooper scooped her into his arms in a hug.

"You help?" Cooper asked looking to Adam.

"We did laundry," Adam said looking over to Kenny who had passed out on the floor. He sighed as he walked over to his son. He ached but things needed to get done. He picked Kenny up and brought him over to the playpen. "How were your classes?"

"Boring," Cooper shrugged as he set Miri down. She ran over to her toys. "I couldn't wait to be done. How has your day been?"

"Ok I've got some of the cleaning done, but it feels like everything I do Miri comes behind me and messes it up again," Adam sighed.

"Are you feeling ok? You look a little flushed," Cooper said slowly. He took a stow closer to Adam and placed a hand on his forehead. Adam sucked away from his hand.

"I'm fine, just a little tired I guess," Adam said.

"Addie you're burning up," Cooper said.

"I'm a little under the weather but I'm fine. Things have to get done," Adam replied shrugging. "What do you want for supper?"

He made his way into the kitchen. Cooper followed him. "Adam go lie down, I've got this. I'll wake you when I'm done."

"Coop, I'm fine," Adam replied.

"Please let me handle this, go sit down and I'll cook tonight," Cooper said giving Adam a big smile.

"Fine," Adam said putting his hands up in surrender.

He returned to the living room and turned the TV on. Miri ran over demanding cartoons. He relented and let her pick what they watched.

-Happy Mistakes-

Matt smiled as he watched Penelope move about hid apartment. She was wearing nothing but a tank top and booty shorts. They had grown closer over the months they had been dating. He often found her staying the night at his apartment. She even had a a drawer in his bathroom and in the bedroom. She was currently getting supper ready for them.

He couldn't help but feel so lucky to have found a girl like her. She put up with his BS and called him on it. She was feisty and had her own opinions. She never made him feel stupid for his thoughts and encouraged him to chase the stars. She was everything that he had ever been looking for in a girl.

"Are you ok?" she asked getting his attention.

"Yeah," he replied jumping up. He walked over to her with a smile. "Just thinking about how amazing you are."

She blushed and looked away as he looped his arms around her waist. Leaning in, he pecked her on the cheek.

"How did I get so lucky as to have a girlfriend like you? You're so amazing Pen, I-" He cut himself off. In the the time they had been dating, he couldn't bring himself to say that word.

"You what?" she asked.

He could see it in her eyes. She knew what he wanted to say. She felt the same way, she had told him so several times. Why couldn't he just say it. Taking a deep breath he spoke, "I love you."

"Oh Matty." She threw her arms around him. "I know you do and I love you too."

"I'm sorry I don't say it, it's just the last girl I said it too...well she stomped all over my heart and..." he started.

"I get it, you don't have to say anything else," she said.

"No I do," he said slowly. He led her over to the couch and sat down. She joined him.

"Is this about that girl that the others talk about when they don't think I'm listening," she asked.

He nodded his head. "Her name was Gabriella. I was fourteen and she was sixteen and we dated for almost two years."

"What did she do?" she asked softly.

"Gabby was a spirited person and I thought she was opinionated. You know like she wasn't scared to speak her mind. As time went on her true colors came out. She was verbally abusive and put me down. She would go as far as demanding I spend time with her, making me ditch the guys, and using sex as a weapon. I let her walk all over me and treat me like crap," he explained.

"Whoa," Penelope said softly. She reached out and took his hand in hers.

"We would fight and break up and I would blindly run right back to her. I guess what finally made me realize what was wrong was when Noah admitted that Jace was abusive. It got me thinking and we had one last argument. She tried to force me to dump my friends and I told her no," he said.

Penelope opened her mouth to reply but the fire detector started beeping. She cursed and they both jumped up. She opened the oven and pulled out what had been their dinner.

"Pen, I'm sorry," he said.

"No it's ok, well just order out," she replied. "I'm glad you opened up to me Matty. That took a lot of courage."

"I've been trying to tell you all this for months, but I psyche myself out and I don't want to weird you out," he started.

"It's ok, we've all got our baggage," She said waving a hand.

"Oh really?" Matt asked arching a brow at her.

"Ok why don't you order some Chinese and I'll be right back, to tell this story I need to show you something first," she said walking away.

Matt pulled his phone out and quickly ordered out. He returned to the couch. Penelope joined him again, with a shoebox in her hands. She played with the lid of the box.

"Pen?"

"Ok so I used to be totally dorky back in high school," she said slowly. She opened the shoebox and dug out a picture. She handed it to him. "Braces, glasses, and acne for days."

"Aw Pen, I think you're adorable," he cooed at her. He kissed her on the cheek. "What does this have to do with crazy ex's?"

"So his name was Adrian, and we was a senior when I was a freshman. I was just psyched that an upperclassmen liked me. We went on an awesome date and he asked me to go to a party with him the following weekend," she explained.

"No," he said catching on.

"Yep, I was so stupid and humiliated. It was bring the ugliest girl party," she said hanging her head.

"You're not ugly Pen, not now and not then. He was an idiot."

"I know, but back then I didn't. I lost the braces and got contacts and eventually the acne left. He came back to town and I saw him. He had the gall to ask me out," she said shaking her head.

"Really? What did you do?" he asked curiously.

"I told him I wasn't planning on attending bring the biggest loser party and if I ever was if give him a call," she replied with a smile. He laughed at that.

"You are something else Penelope Daniels," he said smiling at her.

"You're not so bad yourself Matty Tanner," she replied with a wink.

He grabbed the shoebox from her hands and set it on the coffee table. She arched a brow at him. He just leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She smiled into the kiss. They parted and he pressed his forehead to to hers.

"I love you," he said softly with a big smile.

"I don't think I'll ever get sick of hearing you say that," she replied with a grin of her own.

-Happy Mistakes-

Adam yawned as he made his way to Miri's bedroom. He woke to her crying. He found her sitting up in bed. Her eyes were puffy from crying. Her face was flushed and and almost looked like she was in pain.

"Oh baby girl," Adam cooed. He walked over to her and scooped her up in his arms. He placed a hand to her forehead. She was warm. "I know it's not fun being sick," he said sadly. She must've caught whatever he had.

He grabbed her blankie and carried her to the kitchen. He quickly took her temp and saw she had a fever. He got the children's Tylenol and made her take some. Wrapping her in her blankie, he brought her to his bedroom. Cooper stirred as he climbed back into bed.

"Addie, I thought she was over this?" Cooper asked groggily.

"She's sick," Adam replied as Miri cling onto him.

"Oh," Cooper said sitting up slightly.

"It ok, I've got this, go back to sleep," Adam said shaking his head. Cooper leaned over and kissed Miri's forehead, before returning to sleep himself.

Adam frowned as he watched Miri squirm. He hated seeing her like this, knowing there was nothing he could do for her. He had to let the medicine work. It would be awhile. It was especially awful since he didn't know exactly what was wrong with her.

Eventually Miri stopped squirming. The medicine seemed to be kicking in. Adam just held her close hoping she would get over this quickly. He hated seeing his baby girl like this. She slowly drifted into a fitful sleep. It was gonna be a long night.

-Happy Mistakes-

Jake sighed as he sipped on his cup of coffee. The apartment was silent in the early morning. Jake had just gotten Eli back to sleep. Apparently the infant had thought two in the morning was a good time to eat and play. Eventually he had tired himself out and fallen asleep, but Jake was now wide awake. Dame was still asleep. He had class and Hake didn't want to bother him before his alarm.

Jake say in silence. It was kind of nice to just relax. No baby crying and no Damien complaining or playing video games too loud to make said baby cry. It was nice to relax.

In an hour all hell would break loose. Damien would wake up and start getting ready for his classes. Eli would just know that both his dad's are up and wake up with a dirty diaper. Jake oils have to also get breakfast ready, while trying to soothe a crying infant.

"Jake?"

Jake looked up from his coffee. Damien was standing in the hallway, in nothing but his boxers. He arched a brow at his husband.

"Can't sleep," Jake answered his silent question. Damien walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"What's wrong?" Damien asked.

"Nothing, I just can't sleep. Eli was up for a good hour. I fed him, played with him, and changed him. He should be good for a few hours," Jake replied with a shrug.

"Jake, it's three thirty in the morning and you have a pot of coffee on. Something is up," Damien said eyeing his husband suspiciously.

"I'm fine Day, I just couldn't sleep," Jake said shrugging. "Eli's gonna be up again soon anyways. I figured why go back to sleep? Maybe I could get some cleaning done."

"Cleaning? This apartment is spotless thanks to you," Damien chuckled. He leaned over and pecked Jake on the cheek. "If something ever is bothering you, you can tell me, you know that right?"

"Of course I know that," Jake replied. He turned and pressed his lips to Damien's in a soft kiss. "I love you," he said into the kiss.

"Love you too," Damien replied. He kissed Jake once more. This kiss was more hungry than the last.

Jake turned to face Damien completely. He slipped into the taller males lap. The kiss became a sloppy and tongues clashed. Jake felt his control slipping away. Damien stood up, holding Jakes hips. Jake wrapped his legs around him. His back hit the wall as Damien's lips found his neck.

Jake groaned as he heard a cry from the other room. Damien sighed and let his legs down. Damien pressed his face into Jakes shoulder.

"Give me a minute," Damien said softly, "I got this one, go lay down and get some sleep."

"It's ok, I'll go check on him, you've got class. Go get some sleep," Jake said shoving Damien in the direction of their bedroom.

"No, it's fine," Damien said.

"Damien I'm pumped up on coffee. I won't get sleep anytime soon. You go ahead and go back to bed," Jake said. He gave Damien a peck on the lips.

Happy Mistakes-

Kyle slowly made his way out to the living room. He had gone to the doctor earlier and basically confirmed he had the flu. He had the rest of the week off from school.

Jared was sitting on the couch. He was on his phone, probably emailing his lawyer about the girls being sick. Kyle cleared his throat. Jared looked up from his phone at him.

"Are you ok? Did you need something?" Jared asked jumping up.

"No," Kyle said his voice raspy. He cleared his throat and walked over to Jared. He made him sit back down. "I just wanted to see you."

"Sorry, I've been busy with my lawyer and trying to tend to the girls and you and...I was just taking a minute to see is Sheila had gotten back to me," Jared said.

Kyle snuggled into his boyfriend. "It's ok Jer, I know you're busy and the girls are a handful. I just want to thank you for all that you're doing for us. I really appreciate it."

"It's what boyfriends are for, besides I know you'd do the same for me if I were sick," Jared replied hugging the young blonde close.

Kyle hummed in content. He rested against the older man. His eyes felt heavy. He closed them and just listened to Jared breathe.

"Are you falling asleep?" Jared asked softly.

"'M just resting my eyes," Kyle replied softy.

"Ok then," Jared said as he shifted them so they were laying together on the couch. "I've got a few minutes. I think the girls are finally passed out after all the puking."

"You're making them drink water right?" Kyle asked sleepily.

"Of course, I'm not a noob," Jared chuckled.

Kyle chucked as well. He was always worrying about everyone. It was nice to not have to worry the moment. It was nice to be taken care of.

"How are you feeling? Any better?" Jared asked after awhile.

"Better than yesterday, I think I'm on the downside of this now," Kyle replied.

"Good, just make sure to keep drinking water," Jared said placing an arm around the blonde.

"Sure thing papa Jared," Kyle replied tiredly.

"Papa Jared?" Jared asked slowly.

Kyle sat up and looked at his confused. He saw a smile slowly form on Jared's lips. Kyle grinned as well.

"I like the sound of that," Jared said.

"Good, cause it's only a few more months and we will be dads," Kyle said.

The two lapsed into silence. Kyle rested against the older male once more. He was content just being here with Jared for the moment.

 **So there you go another chapter done. Kyle, Carly, and Jill are sick! Adam and Miri too! :( Kyle is scared of becoming a dad. What does his dream mean? Is he just being over anxious? Matty and Pen had a heart to heart! Will Jared stick to his decision? Or will he change his mind? Lucas is getting bullied. Can he handle it? Was Miles out of Line?**

 **As always there is more to come. I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **Always**

 **OUTOFMYMIND**


	9. New York, New York

**Happy Mistakes**

I'd like to thank

 _Charlie-Rose94, winterschild11, annabellex2, and cmend3z0221_ **for the reviews. Virtual hugs being sent your way.**

 **Chapter 9: New York, New York**

Kyle jolted awake to an elbow nudging him in the ribs. He groaned and smacked the person beside him. He didn't want to be awake right now.

"Miles I told you to wake me when we're about to land," Kyle mumbled.

"We are going to land, in like ten minutes," Miles said quickly nudging the blonde again. "Put your seatbelt on."

"Seriously?" Kyle asked sitting up. He quickly buckled his seatbelt and looked out his window. He could see the city below him.

"Almost in New York," Miles said leaning over the blonde, and looking out the window too.

"Oh my god, I'm freaking out," Kyle admitted as he sat back in his seat. "Is it too late to change my mind?" He turned to Miles. It was too late, he knew that. He didn't know why he was so nervous.

"Way too late," Leora said looking between the seats at her brother.

"That's the nerves talking Kyle, you'll be fine," Kendall said from in front of him.

"I know, but I just...I wish Jared was here," Kyle sighed falling back into his seat.

Jared was currently back in LA, fighting for custody of his sisters. He had changed his mind about giving up custody to his aunt.

"I know, but he'll video chat, and besides you got me and Le," Miles said quickly.

"Yeah, I'd never miss an opportunity to fly to New York," Leora said with a grin.

"No offense guys, but neither of you are about to go on national television to preform live in front of millions of people who are going to watch you're every move and criticize every single thing I do...oh lord I think I'm having a panic attack," Kyle said tucking his chin into his chest.

"Dude, just breath," Miles said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Kyle closed his eyes and tried to think of anything else. His mind was racing and suddenly he felt like the room was shrinking. It didn't help that he was crammed into a seat with Miles. Eventually the plane landed. Once the plan stopped people jumped up. Kyle was up and grabbed his bag quickly. He needed to get off the plane.

Once he was in the airport he slowed down. He turned and saw Kendall right behind him. Miles and Leora hung back little ways.

"Kyle clam down, it's ok," Kendall said softly. "You wouldn't be here if you couldn't do this. I believe in you and you're going to do fine."

"You have to say that you're my dad," Kyle argued.

"Fine if you don't believe me, ask them," Kendall sighed pointing past his son with a smile.

"Who?" Kyle asked whirling around. He saw Jared standing a few feet away with Jill and Carly beside him. Jared had a hat and sunglasses on, and was trying to keep a low profile. He grinned at the blonde. Kyle's jaw dropped. Jill and Carly ran over to the stunned blonde, hugging him. "Oh my god, what are you guys doing here?"

"Did you know you can get here faster on a red eye," Jared asked walking up to the younger teen. "We couldn't miss this. I got the court date rescheduled and got here as quick as I could."

Kyle threw his arms around Jared in a hug. He was glad that Jared was here. He already felt more at ease.

"Ok let's go before we make a scene and are spotted," Miles said walking up to the two.

"Hi, Jill, Carly," Leora greeted the girls with a smile. They gave her a hug as well. She led them away with Kendall. The guys followed along.

"So if you were coming this entire time why didn't you say anything," Miles asked the question Kyle was dying to ask.

"Because I wasn't sure, I couldn't miss that court date, but my aunt fell in her hotel room and got injured. I asked for it to be reschedule for next week so she had time to recoup from her injuries," Jared said, "it was a stroke of luck really. I need to be here for you Kyle, I know you'd do the same for me."

"Gag me," Miles said making a gagging sound. Kyle elbowed his friend, shooting him a glare. "Sorry, but seriously gag me you two are that annoyingly cute couple. Then, here I am single, probably for the rest of my life."

"Knock it off, you'll find someone," Kyle said shaking his head.

"I did, and now she's gone," Miles sighed.

"There are other girls out there Miles, don't dwell on the past. Cherish it and love it, but you have got to keep living," Jared said.

"I know, but it's hard when I think about dating again and she comes to my mind and then the moments passed and the girl you thought you liked is already dating someone else," Miles sighed.

"Thought you liked? Who?" Kyle asked arching a brow at his best friend.

"No one, I hesitated and she's taken," Miles shrugged. He took off and joined the others.

"What's that about?" Jared asked.

"Dunno," Kyle shrugged. He wasn't going to let this go though. Miles was being mysterious. That wasn't a good sign.

"Oh my god!"

Kyle and Jared froze. Kyle looked up and saw a girl preppy looking staring at him. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"You're Kyle Knight," she gasped running up to him. Jared took a few steps back and let her have her moment with Kyle. He didn't want to intrude.

"Uh yeah, you must be a fan," Kyle said said slowly.

"Totally, I love you're music and I can't wait for your whole album to come out next week," she said quickly. Kyle smiled at that. "I'm Marie, by the way. Would it be cool if I took a picture with you? My friends would never believe me-" she started.

"Sure thing," Kyle said grinning. Miles ran up to them with a smile. "Marie this is Miles my best friend, Miles this is Marie and she needs proof that we met."

"Give me your phone," Miles demanded holding a hand out to Marie. She giggled and handed her phone over. "Smile!"

Marie smiled as Kyle pulled her closer for a picture. Marie gasped as Miles snapped a picture. She smiled as he snapped another. Miles shouted out commands and took more pictures. Marie laughed and asked if she could hug Kyle.

"Of course," Kyle replied with a smile.

Marie quickly gave him a hug. "Thank you so much! You're awesome!"

"Thanks, you're awesome too," Kyle said with a smile. Kyle asked for her Instagram name and told her expected to see those pictures. Miles handed her phone back to her.

After Marie left, Kyle turned to Jared and Miles. He didn't see Kendall, Leora, or the girls.

"Come on, they said to meet them at the baggage claim," Miles said as he started walking.

"It's only gonna get worse," Jared said linking his arm with Kyle.

"I think I can handle it," Kyle replied as they walked along.

The three made their way to the baggage claim without any other interruptions. They joined the others waiting for their bags. Kyle looked and saw all that was missing was his guitar.

"Have you seen-" Kyle started.

"Not yet, relax," Leora said quickly.

"It better not have gotten lost, I can't do this without it," Kyle said nervously.

"Relax," Kendall told his son.

Kyle huffed and looked away from them. They didn't understand. That was his guitar. It was the only guitar he wanted to use for this.

"There it is!" Jill said pointing to the case as it slid out. Her and Carly race over to grab it, with Leora right behind them.

"See, everything will be just fine," Kendall told his son.

Jill and Carly snatched the case and tried to run with it. It hit the edge of the conveyor belt and toppled to the ground. Leora scrambled to catch it, but missed. The case pooped open. Kyle's jaw dropped as his guitar fell to the ground with a crack.

The others all ran over to the three. They scrambled to grab the guitar. Kyle stopped and looked at it. There was a huge crack down the back of the guitar, and two strings had broken.

"We're sorry!" Jill and Carly gasped.

"It was an accident Kyle," Jared said.

"It could've been worse," Kyle sighed. He grabbed the guitar and put it back in the case with a sigh. "This is a sign though, I shouldn't be doing this."

"Kyle don't worry I know a guy, and we can get it fixed soon," Kendall said.

"Here in New York?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve," Kendall replied.

-Happy Mistakes-

Adam scurried about his apartment cleaning. The kids were with Marcie today and had to clean. Cooper had invited Jennifer over and she was brining her boyfriend and his two kids. Cooper wanted to impress them. He looked around the now spotless apartment. All he had to do was keep Miri from destroying everything when she got home.

He made his way to the kitchen. He needed to figure out what to make for dinner. One glance in the fridge, told him needed to go shopping.

He gathered his phone, keys, and wallet. He left the apartment making a mental list of what he needed. He left the apartment. As he reached his car, the phone started ringing. He answered it as he climbed into the car.

"Hello?"

"Hey Addie, got plans tonight?" Damien asked.

"Actually yes, Cooper invited his mom and Tucker over. He's bringing his kids too," Adam replied. "I'm in the car let me put you on speaker." He quickly connect bred his phone to the car speaker. "Alright you're good."

"How about tomorrow, you busy then?" Damien asked.

"I've got work tomorrow, I get done at three," Adam said as he started driving.

"I need you're help with something," Damien said, "think you can come over tomorrow?"

"Sure what's wrong?" Adam asked as he came to a stop at a red light.

"It's nothing bad, I just need your help with a project," Damien said quickly.

"Ok then, I'll see you tomorrow. I'll have the kids is that ok?" Adam asked. The light turned green and he started driving again.

"Yeah, I haven't seen the rugrats in a while. I think they might miss me," Damien said cockily. "You know since I'm cool uncle Day."

"Sure Day," Adam chuckled. He had learned to just roll with thugs with Damien. He was odd, things usually turned out though. He had no reason not to trust Damien.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow at four," Damien said quickly.

"Sure, where?"Adam asked.

"My place, bring the kids," Damien said.

"Sure thing weirdo," Adam replied as he arrived at the grocery store.

"What? You know I love those two, I just need your help with something," Damien said.

"So you've said several times, ever gonna tell me what this is about?" Adam asked.

"You'll see," Damien said.

"I guess that's all I'm gonna get, well I gotta go. I've got to shop for dinner tonight. Any tricks for impressing your future in laws," Adam asked.

"Nope, I've known mine since I was a kid, they already loved me," Damien laughed.

"Jennifer is bringing her boyfriend and his kids over, Coop asked me to cook and I don't know what to make," Adam said.

"Well how old are the kids?" Damien asked.

"One is our age and the other is a year or two older than Miri," Adam said.

"Wow, I'm sure the younger one will be as picky as Miri, so make something separate for them, and then I'd go with something easy like spaghetti or something like that," Damien suggested.

"That's not a bad idea," Adam said slowly. "Thanks Day, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye Addie," Damien replied before he ended the call.

Adam grabbed his phone and got out of the car. He quickly made his way into the store. He was a man with a mission now.

-Happy Mistakes-

Kyle watched as Kendall led him and Miles up to a small townhouse. They were alone, the others were all at the hotel getting settled in. He had called someone earlier and agreed to meet. Kyle was never so thankful for Kendall's connections.

"So who are we meeting exactly?" Miles asked curiously.

"An old friend of mine," Kendall said with a smile.

"Don't ask, he'll never tell," Kyle said quickly.

"You'll see," Kendall said as he ran the doorbell. He stood back and waited.

The door opened to reveal a teenage girl with dark brown hair and matching dark eyes. She looked confused until her eyes landed on Kyle. She let out a squeal and launched herself at the blonde.

"Kyle!"

"Kya," Kyle replied hugging the girl back.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kya asked confused taking a step back.

"We're here to see to see your dad for some help," Kyle said holding up his guitar case.

"Kya, who's at the door?"

Kya opened the door and let the three in. Standing behind her was a tall skinny man that looked much like her.

"Barney, thanks for helping us out," Kendall said walking into the house to greet his friend. Kyle quickly handed his guitar over to Barney. The two older men left the room talking about the guitar.

"Who's this and how do we know them," Miles asked quietly.

"Remember all those stories my dads used to tell about the Palm Woods?" Kyle asked. Miles nodded his head. "Guitar Dude, and this is his daughter Kya, though last I saw you were like eight or nine," he said to Kya.

"You act like you're so much older than me. I'm fourteen now. You're not that much older than me," Kya said.

"I'm practically an adult compared to you," Kyle replied.

"Oh right, I hear you're having a kid soon too," Kya said quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah, in a couple weeks maybe," Kyle replied nodding his head. "It's so strange too."

"So do you have a name picked out?" Kya asked.

"Yeah, promise not to tell?" Kyle asked.

"Pinkie swear," Kya held out her pinkie.

"Sophia Joy," Kyle said causing Kya to aw at that.

"That's so cute!"

"I know, I'm kind of a genius," Kyle replied cockily.

"You wish, I'm Miles by the way," Miles said quickly. "I guess I gotta introduce myself since someone is a little self absorbed right now."

"Nice to meet you," Kya said giggling.

"Sorry, I forget you're there sometimes," Kyle joked.

"Har, har, you're so funny," Miles said glaring at his friend.

"So what's my dad fixing your guitar for?" Kya asked leading the two into the living room.

"It got dropped and cracked, I've got a live performance here in a few days to promote my album," Kyle said.

"What? Where?" Kya asked shocked.

"Here in New York duh." Kyle laughed.

"You're so funny." Kya glared at the older male.

"I've got a spot on the Today show. Dad has connections everywhere," Kyle explained.

"Nice, when, maybe dad and I'll show up," Kya said.

"Friday," Kyle replied, "go ahead and stop by, I'm sure it'll be fun."

"It's gonna be awesome, he's doing a small show outside too, I've helped him with his set and everything. I'm practically his manager now," Miles joked.

"You wish," Kyle said.

"I know where you need to be and when you need to be there. Face it, you'd be lost without me," Miles said, "why else would I be here?"

"Cause you wanted to get out of school and I'm a cool friend like that and I invited you," Kyle said.

Kay laughed at the two. "You guys are funny."

-Happy Mistakes-

Kyle inspected his repaired guitar. He was in his hotel room sitting on the bed. The damage barely visible. He had been so glad that the fix had been easy and quick.

The dipped behind him. He glanced over his shoulder at Jared. He smiled at the older male.

"See, I told you everything would be fine," Jared said.

"I know, I just...I'm nervous and everything is pointing towards this being a bad idea," Kyle sighed.

"Like what?" Jared asked.

"Well at first you couldn't be here," Kyle said.

"I'm here now," Jared replied grabbing the guitar and carefully setting it aside. He then pulled Kyle back into his embrace. "You knew I'd find a way to be here no matter what." He pressed a kiss to Kyle's cheek.

"Then my guitar broke!" Kyle said.

"It's fixed," Jared said leaning down and pressing a kiss to Kyle's neck.

"I just know something bad is going to happen tomorrow!" Kyle declared.

"Stop worrying so much," Jared said. His hands roamed up Kyle's sides. "You need to relax. If you're uptight and stresses bad things will happen."

"I can't help it! This is my first live performance on national TV. What if I mess up, or forget the words," Kyle asked.

"You won't, trust me," Jared said as he peppered Kyle's neck with kisses. Kyle let out a soft moan at that. He tilted his head to the side as Jared continued. "You're amazing Kyle. You can do this. You wouldn't be here if you couldn't."

"Yeah I would be, my dads got connections and no one says no to Kendall Knight," Kyle sighed as Jared's hands slipped under his shirt. He takes his nails light over the blonde abs.

"Knock it off, stop selling yourself short," Jared scolded his young lover. "You are an amazing person Kyle and you are amazingly talented with that guitar. I believe that you can do this. We all believe in you."

His hands travelled upwards. Kyle's breath hitched as a knock sounded at the door. He groaned in annoyance and Jared pulled his hands free.

"What a buzz kill," Kyle sighed.

"That's probably your sister with the girls," Jared sighed.

"I know," Kyle said as he stood up. He answered the door and saw Leora standing behind Jill and Carly. She had a big smile on her face. "Why do you look like you want a favor?" Kyle asked.

"Because I kind of do," Leora replied.

"Can we have a sleepover with Leora?" Jill asked.

"Pretty please," Carly begging clasping her hands together and sticking her lower lip out. Jill mimicked her sister.

"Sleepover?" Jared asked joining Kyle at the door.

"Please," the two begging their older brother.

"Yeah please Jared, we're having so much fun. I'll get them to bed at a reasonable hour. Miles is already passed out anyways he won't care," Leora said quickly. "If e wakes up I'm sure he'll come here to crash if we get too noisy."

"It's alright with me," Kyle said looking over at Jared.

"Just a second," Jared said walking into the room. He grabbed the girls bags and brought them to the door. "Carly don't forget to take your pill in the morning ok."

"Pill?" Leora asked.

"She has seizures, her medication helps stop them," Jared said reaching into Carly's bag and pulling out a day of the week pill organizer. "One pill as soon as she wakes up. Jill help remind her please."

"I will," Jill promised.

"Ok then, we will see you in the morning for breakfast," Jared said giving both his sisters a hug.

"Thank you Jared!" Jill and Carly chorused together.

"I won't let them stay up too late," Leora promised.

Once the girls were gone Kyle turned to Jared. He grinned at his boyfriend. "Wanna watch a movie, or something?" He asked.

"Or something," Jared replied with a devilish smirk.

-Happy Mistakes-

James yawned as he made his way into the kitchen, in search of food. It was odd not having any of his kids here, or even having Kendall with him. Kendall had taken Kyle and Leora to New York, and Katie had decided she didn't get to see Jenny enough so she took her for the night.

James wasn't used to being alone anymore. It was so odd. He had always had one of the kids with him at least. This was strange for him. To make matters worse he had the day off from work too.

His phone started ringing. He fished it from his pocket. He saw Jake's name. He smiled as he answered it. Maybe he wouldn't have to spend the morning alone.

"Hey pops," Jake greeted.

"So the party is tonight right?" James asked.

"Yep I was just calling to make sure you were coming, you never answered my text," Jake replied.

"I was working, sorry I forgot. I'll be there," James replied.

"Great, so when are you coming over?" Jake asked slowly.

"What do you want?" James asked knowingly.

"I'm bored, Eli's napping and Day's in class. I was wondering if you were doing anything," Jake admitted.

"No, I've got the day off and I'm home alone. Your aunt kid napped your sister too," James said, "wanna get a bite to eat. We can catch up, it feels like forever since we had time together."

"I know, I've been so busy with Eli. I haven't really left the apartment since he was born," Jake admitted.

"I'll be over in a few Jake," James said with a small smile. It was still nice to know that after all this time his kids still needed him.

-Happy Mistakes-

Logan sighed as he looked at the paper on his desk. It was his assignment from his therapist. They had been seeing her for a couple weeks now. Each week she gave him and Carlos a task to do. It has been simple things like talk to one another for an hour, or surprise each other with a gift.

This weeks assignment was different. She had given Logan the instruction to ask Carlos on a date, take him somewhere nice.

It wasn't that he didn't want to do that. It was so odd after having been apart all summer. Logan wasn't sure how to approach the subject. He was nervous too, what if they weren't ready for something like that. Sure they had been talking through a lot of their problems together with Darlene, but Logan was at sure where they really stood. Were they ready for this again.

Logan shook his head. He finished getting ready for the day. He had the day off, he was going out with Lilly to spend time with her. Her due date was just around the corner, which also meant she was leaving soon too. He wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

He made his way down to the kitchen, where Lilly was already up making breakfast. Logan had to admit for being in her third trimester, she was very active. More active than most pregnant people he had known.

"Morning dad," she greeted him with a smile. She held up a plate and walked over to the table and set it down for him.

"Morning Lil, are we still on for today," he asked as he sat down in front of his food. Lily quickly made her plate and joined him.

"Of course, unless you got called in," Lilly said her smile never fading.

"Are you ok?" Logan asked slowly. Something was off. He just wasn't sure what.

"I'm fine, I just feel great," Lilly said.

"Lilly you're practically 39 weeks pregnant," Logan said.

"And? I can't feel good?" Lilly asked.

"No it's not that, you're just acting a little strange is all," Logan said slowly. "Never mind, I'm just glad you're happy. So there's that new vampire movie out, wanna go?"

"Yes! I've been dying to see it, but Le's out of town and I don't wanna go alone like a loser," Lilly said quickly, "I just don't know if sitting for two hours will be comfortable, but I'll suffer."

"Are you sure?" Logan asked slowly.

"Dad I've been waiting for this for forever," Lilly said seriously.

Logan put his hands up with a small smile of his own. This reminded him of the old days, before she had grown up. It was like she was a kid again and they were having fun together. He almost forgot that she was pregnant and that he was on the verge of divorce.

"So how are things with Papi going?" Lilly asked slowly.

"There it is," Logan said shaking his head with a small smile. "That is between us right now. We have a lot to work out still. Things are looking up though."

"Sorry, but this is affecting Layla pretty bad. Miles has her so freaked out that you two are gonna get a divorce," Lilly said.

"We almost did," Logan admitted looking down at his food. "I even signed the papers." He added.

"Really?" Lilly asked shocked.

"If this therapy doesn't work out..." He started.

"You just said things were looking up," she pointed out.

"For now, but who knows, I really want to work this out, but sometimes things just can't be fixed," he explained.

-Happy Mistakes-

Kyle paced back and forth nervously. He was in the green room. He was waiting for his interview. After that was his performance. He was playing a small concert outside basically. It was nerve wracking.

"Kyle relax," Leora said getting his attention. He turned to face his sister giving her a glare.

"I can't Le, this is going to be on national TV, if I mess up everybody will see and they will never let me forget it," he said.

"The more worked up you are the more likely you are to mess up," Leora said.

"You're not helping," Kyle said flatly. She was only making things worse. "You don't understand Le, if I mess up here my career is over before it even began."

"Knock it off, you're going to be amazing," Leora said shaking her head.

Kyle took a deep breath. She was right, he had to relax. He had done hundreds of interviews. He had been working nonstop on his set. He knew what he was doing. This was like second nature to him, yet he was so nervous for reasons he couldn't understand.

Leora stood up and walked over to Kyle. She placed her hands on his shoulders and made him look her in the eyes.

"Kyle Knight you are amazing. If you couldn't do this, dad wouldn't have set this up. He believes in you just like I do. You are going to rock this, like everything else you do in life and do you know why?" she paused for dramatic effect. "Because your Kyle freaking Knight and you can do anything."

"Thanks Le, I needed to hear that," Kyle said with a smile.

The door opened and the twins turned to see Kendall and Jared enter the room. Kyle felt a small wave of relief at seeing his boyfriend.

"So what's up? When do they want me?" Kyle asked.

"In a few minutes here," Kendall replied.

"Where are Jill and Carly?" Leora asked.

"And Miles?" Kyle asked looking for his best friend.

"The girls were awestruck and one of the producers offered to show them around and Miles tagged along to keep an eye on them," Jared said.

"They'll be fine," Kendall said.

"It's not them in worried about," Kyle replied sharing a look with Leora.

"He'll be fine," Leora said slowly, "maybe."

"How are you holding up, you ready for this?" Kendall asked turning to Kyle.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Kyle replied.

-Happy Mistakes-

Jake moved about his apartment getting everything ready. Cooper had decided to throw Adam a surprise party, for his birthday. He had been tasked with decorating the apartment and getting food ready. Cooper was bringing a cake, Damien was keeping Adam busy, and James had the kids for the morning. Everything was going to be perfect and Adam would never see it coming.

The door opened behind him. Jake turned and saw Cooper walk in with the cake. Jake walked over and inspected it. It was a small eight inch round cake that was covered in white frosting, with Happy Birthday writing in blue lettering.

"Nice," he said. "Does Adam know yet?

"Adam doesn't have any idea. All he knows it Day is being weird and demanding his help with something," Cooper chuckled.

"Good, now I have those pictures of you and the kids. I just haven't had time to get a frame yet," Jake explained.

"Jake-" Cooper started.

"I know, I'm going to the store in a little bit. I'll get one then. I'm making tacos tonight does Miri eat those?" Jake asked.

"She didn't last time, but that doesn't mean anything, she actually at spaghetti last night. I was amazed," Cooper said.

"Really?" Jake asked shocked. He knew his niece was terribly picky.

"Yeah, we had my mom and her boyfriend over. He's got two kids and one, Sienna, about Miri's age and loves spaghetti, so Miri had to try it and she loves it now," Cooper said.

"Well isn't that a good thing," Jake asked.

"It's amazing," Cooper replied with a grin. "I think I'll invite them over more often so Miri will eat more," He added. Jake laughed and nodded his head.

"Anyways, my afternoon class got cancelled. That's why I'm here so early. I was wondering if you needed any help," Cooper said changing the subject.

"Yeah, just help me clean, I haven't had time since Eli's been born. He keeps me busy," Jake said quickly.

"Speaking of Eli," Cooper said slowly.

"Pops took the kids. He'll be back in awhile, I just needed time to clean and not have the demons, I mean your children, not tear everything apart," Jake teased.

"I know, Miri is awful and teaching Kenny all her bad habits," Cooper sighed. "So what's left?"

"The bathroom needs to be cleaned, and garbage needs to be taken out, and food needs to be made," Jake said.

"I'll start with the bathroom and then take the garbage out once we're done," Cooper replied.

"Great and I'll get started on the food," Jake said.

-Happy Mistakes-

Kyle let out a breath of relief as the host sent them to a commercial break. She turned to Kyle with a smile.

"You did great," she said.

"Thanks, I've been so nervous about this," Kyle admitted.

"I couldn't tell, you're a natural kid, you dad was right about you," she said.

"Kyle you were awesome," Kendall said walking up to the two. "Thanks Kathy for pulling some stings," he said as he greeted the host.

"Anything for you Kendall, if it wasn't for Big Time Rush, I never would've made it here," Kathy said smiling as she stood to hug the blonde.

"And we've come full circle now," Kendall said smiling proudly at Kyle.

"So when do I preform?" Kyle asked eagerly.

Kathy chuckled at his eagerness. "Let the sun come out first. A sound check is being done. Everything will be set up outside."

"So when do you want me to tweet about the performance?" Kyle asked. He had been live tweeting his day, getting people excited for his appearance on the Today show.

Kathy checked the time and smiled at him. "Go ahead and send it out now. I'll have our people get on it too."

"Great," Kyle said whipping his phone out.

An assistant came and took Kathy away telling Kyle e could return to the green room for the time being. Kendall thanked Kathy once more before she was swept away.

Kyle followed Kendall away. He saw Jared, Leora, Miles, Jill, and Carly waiting for him. Leora jumped in front of Jared and threw her arms around her brother.

"I knew you could do it Kyle," Leora said.

"You did good," Jared said with a smile.

"Yeah, it was easy once I started," Kyle replied.

"So what's next? Do we head outside?" Miles asked.

"Soon," Kyle replied. He looked to Jill and Carly. "Did you two have fun on your tour?"

"Yeah, it was so cool!" Carly said practically bouncing.

"We even got to meet that crazy weather guy," Jill said.

"Al something," Carly said.

"That's great," Kyle said with a smile. "I'm glad you two had fun."

-Happy Mistakes-

Lilly smiled as she watched the kids run around Jake's cramped apartment. Everyone was here for Adam's birthday. He had been surprised when he showed up and everyone was here. They had supper and then cake and ice cream. Everyone was just killing about now, talking and laughing.

Lilly was sitting on the couch alone. She had a hand resting on her swollen belly. She hadn't felt baby move for awhile now, she wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not. This baby needed to be born soon. She was already causing stress. She felt a headache coming on.

"So Lilly," Jake said sliding into the seat next to her. She turned to him with an arched brow. "How are things?"m

"Good," Lilly shrugged.

"So how did you manage to get yours dads here?" Jake asked quietly. He looked across the room where Logan was talking with Kendall, and then to the kitchen where Carlos was talking with Adam and Cooper.

"They've been going to counseling," Lilly replied quietly, "they can now both be in a room together without shouting at one another.

"It's progress," Jake replied, "how are you doing though?"

"I'm fine," Lilly said shrugging.

"I don't mean about them, I meant in general with the baby and you know," Jake started.

"Oh, my feet hurt, my hips hurt. Every position I sit, stand, or lay in is uncomfortable, and I can't even tell you how many times a day I run to the bathroom today. I just can't wait for this to be over with so I can get on with my life," Lilly said.

"I hear you, with Eli the last month felt like torture sometimes," Jake replied.

"Yeah," Lilly said softly as she looked away from Jake.

"Did I say something wrong?" Jake asked.

"Am I a bad person because I don't feel connected to my baby?" Lilly asked softly.

"What? No, not everyone is cut out to have kids. You are not ready for this, I get that. Besides its Kyle, it's not like he won't tell her the truth, you can still be a part of her life, if you want," Jake said.

"I know, but the more I think about her, the more I get scared and I just...I don't want my own baby," Lilly said, her lips trembling, and eyes welling with tears.

"Is everything ok over here?"

Lilly looked up at Logan. She wiped her eyes and nodded her head. "It's just these hormones, I can't help it sometimes."

"We were just talking, she got a little choked up," Jake said waving a hand.

"I have to use the bathroom," Lilly announced. Logan helped her to her feet. She swayed a little before finding her balance.

"You ok?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I just got a little dizzy," Lilly replied.

-Happy Mistakes-

Kyle sighed as he sank into his hotel bed. Everything had gone off without a hitch. His interview had gone perfect, the hosts just loved him. They thought he was adorable. His performance was perfect and the crowd was amazing.

"I told you, you had nothing to worry about."

Kyle looked up at Jared with a smile. He sat up grinning. "Sorry, I was just stressed out."

"You could say that again," Miles said from across the room. He had his nose in a book.

"You don't understand what it's like," Kyle said chucking a pillow at his friend. Miles glared at the blonde. "You get to be behind the scenes and never be under the scrutiny I am under," Kyle said. Jared chuckled as sat down beside the blonde.

"Well I'm more of a behind the scenes guy anyways," Miles replied.

"I know, you're gonna upset my dad soon. He thinks he's my manager," Kyle replied.

"He can have it for now, I'll watch and learn and be your co-manager," Miles said.

"Deal," Kyle said.

"So Miles are you staying here tonight? I'm sure the girls will wanna stay with Leora again," Jared said changing the subject.

"If you guys don't mind, they kept waking me up with their screaming," Miles said.

"Screaming?" Jared asked.

"They talked Le into a scary movie," Miles shrugged.

"Really? It's not anything they haven't seen before," Jared replied with a chuckle. "Those girls have been watching scary movies for years."

"Then I don't get it, but they were being obnoxious," Miles replied.

"You can crash, but sorry Jared fair warning he snores," Kyle said, "very loud."

"I do not," Miles protested looking at Kyle shocked.

"Hate to break it to you dude, but you do too," Kyle chuckled.

"I think you're lying," Miles replied.

"I think you're just in denial," Kyle laughed.

"Alright while you two argue I'm gonna go take a shower," Jared said jumping up.

Once e was gone Kyle jumped over and moved to sit beside Miles. Miles arched a brow at him.

"So you really want in?" Kyle asked.

"I already am, I told you I know you're schedule better than you do," Miles snorted. "It's too late, you're really stuck with me now."

"I've been stuck with you since kindergarten dude, when I shared my big box of markers with you," Kyle replied.

"It was so worth it though, Mrs. Kline was a witch and deserved it," Miles said with a grin.

"We almost got suspended for defacing school property," Kyle laughed.

"I don't care, that was probably the best day of my life," Miles replied with a chuckle of his own.

"God we were such troublemakers back then," Kyle sighed.

"Aren't we still?" Miles asked confused.

"Not like we used to be," Kyle stated, "I think we grew up." He pulled a face.

"Oh no, when did that happen?" miles asked falling back into the bed. Kyle laughed and shoved the brunette.

"It had to happen sometime," Kyle said thoughtfully as he laid down next to his friend.

"We will always be friend though right?" Miles asked staring up at the ceiling.

"I thought I was stuck with you," Kyle said turning his gaze upwards as well. "Dude we've made it this far, remember when my dads hated you? I think they love you more than they love me sometimes."

"Yeah, I am pretty awesome," Miles said cockily.

"You're family at this point," Kyle said. The two fell silent for a moment. "So who were you talking about the other day?"

"What do you mean?" Miles asked.

"You know what I mean, you were talking about a girl the other day," Kyle said sitting up and looking down at his friend.

"Oh that, there was this girl I thought I liked, but she doesn't like me like that, I hesitated when I should've made a move," Miles said sitting up.

"Wanna talk about it?" Kyle asked.

"Not really," Miles said looking away from the blonde.

"Well if you ever wanna talk," Kyle offered.

"Dude she led me on, or maybe I was playing things out in my head a certain way. I thought we had something and then she blew me off for a blind date some friend set her up on," Miles sighed. He placed his hands over his eyes as he fell backward again.

"Miles..." Kyle started.

"Dude I made it all up," Miles said jumping up. "Did I really make this all up in my head? I think I wanted so bad to replace Rion that I clung to the first girl who paid a little attention to me?"

"Hey, dude relax, it happens," Kyle said.

"I am so pathetic," Miles moaned.

"You are not," Kyle said.

"I am too," Miles replied.

"What are you two fighting about now?" Jared asked as he exited the bathroom, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and a towel around his neck.

"About how pathetic I am," Milds grumbled.

"You are not, if have done the same thing if I had been in your place," Kyle said.

"What are we talking about?" Jared asked confused.

Miles explained his situation again, never once mentioning the girls name. Jared listened carefully and agreed with Kyle.

"I think you learned your lesson though," Jared said.

"What lesson?" Miles asked confused.

"Apparently not," Kyle snickered.

"To tell someone how you feel before they get asked out by someone else," Jared said.

"Whatever it's her loss dude," Kyle said shaking his head.

"Yeah, cause I'm a real catch and any girl who doesn't see that isn't worth it," Miles replied.

"Because we can get anyone we want," Kyle added with a grin laughing. Miles joined in.

"You two are weird sometimes," Jared said.

"Like you and Ro don't have inside jokes," Kyle quipped, which made Miles laugh harder. It earned a chuckle from Jared too.

 **So there you go another chapter done. Sorry this took so long. I've been struggling a bit. Works sucks and I haven't had much time. I tried to write out Kyle's interview but I just never worked out. So yeah, sorry.**

Question time. Will Jared get custody of his sisters? Will Kyle's music career take off? Will Lilly change her mind? Can she give up her baby? Will Miles ever find love again?

There you go a few things to think about. As alway there is more to come and I'll see you next time.

Always

OUTOFMYMIND


	10. Surprise!

**Happy Mistakes**

 **Chapter 10: Surprise!**

Kendall sighed as he pulled James closer to him. He pressed his face into James' neck. James chucked and squirmed in the blondes hold.

"If Kelly finds out I'm not sick, she's gonna kill me," Kendall muttered.

"So don't let her find out," James replied pulling away from his husband and turning to face him.

"It's almost noon, we should get out of bed," Kendall said looking to the alarm clock.

Kendall had gotten up early for work, only to be convinced by James to call in sick. It was one of James' rare days off, so Kendall couldn't resist. The kids were all out of the house. Kyle and Leora were at school and Jenny was with Katie. She loves her auntie Katie. The two had gone back to bed.

"We could stay in bed all day," James purred.

"Yeah? Let the kids fend for themselves?" Kendall chuckled.

"Totally, I already texted Kaite. She's off from work today and Michael loves Jenny. She's happy to keep her longer," James said.

"So I guess we are spending by the day in bed, but I have to warn you that my stomach might require food at some point," Kendall replied.

"I'm on it," James said snatching his phone from his bedside table.

Kendall chuckled as he watched his husband. It was moments like these that he missed. They were rare, but cherished nonetheless.

"So Thai sound good?" James said glancing over at the blonde.

"It can wait," Kendall said grabbing the phone. He set it aside. He leaned over his husband pushing him down onto the bed.

"Oh and what did you have in mind then?" James asked with a grin.

Kendall just leaned down and sealed their lips together. James hummed into the kiss. His hands came up to play with the blonde's hair. They parted breathlessly.

"Is that the plan?" James asked grinning.

"Always," Kendall replied. He leaned down and sealed their lips together once more. He moved until he was in between James's legs.

"I like where this is heading," James said, his arms wrapping around Kendall's neck.

"Too much talking," Kendall stated. He pressed their lips together, rougher than before. He ground his hips into James. A moan slipped past James' lips.

Kendall started to rock against him. It had been too long since they had done this. He needed James, and he needed him now. He sat up pulling James with him. He tugged at the tank top James was wearing.

"Off," Kendall said.

"Someone's eager," James chuckled.

Kendall carded his fingers through James' hair. He tugged lightly knowing James liked it. He leaned in until his lips were inches from James' ear. "You are weaning too many clothes. I want you naked now, so I can fuck you senseless," he growled, sending a shiver down James' spine.

James quickly removed his shirt once Kendall released him. Kendall roughly picked him back down onto the bed. He grabbed his underwear. James lifted his hips and the offending piece of clothing was gone in a flash.

Kendall quickly tore his own clothes off as well. Soon the two were kissing heatedly again, grinding their hips together. Every movement was frantic. Kendall wanted more. He started kissing and nipping his way down James' body, paying extra attention to his nipples. James was a loaning writing mess beneath the blonde.

"God Jamie, you're so hot like this," Kendall said his hand grabbing his erection James just gasped as Kendall started to pump his hand. He leaned down and licked the head.

"Ken-" James panted.

Kendall took the whole length into his mouth. He started bobbing his head. The moans filling the room got louder. Kendall was proud that he could reduce James a a moaning mess so easily.

Kendall sat up quickly. He looked down at James who was panting, and whined at the loss of contact. Kendall had something else in mind.

"On your knees," he demanded. James looked at him. His eyes wide with lust. "Now."

James snapped out of his daze. He quickly rolled over. He got up on his knees, his ass on display for Kendall. Without hesitating Kendall leaned down and licked his ass. James shivered and moaned at the contact.

Kendall sat up and leaned over to the bedside table. He quickly grabbed the lube that was stashed their. He slicked his fingers and started to prep James for what was to come. All the while James was still a moaning hot mess. Once Kendall deemed him ready he entered the brunette in one swift movement. James gasped at the sudden intrusion. Kendall didn't give him much time as he started moving. He knew James hated when he waited. He watched as James' back tensed. A telltale sign that he was close to his climax. Kendall doubled his efforts. James let out a pleasure cry. It was long before he reached his climax. That was enough to send Kendall over the edge himself.

Kendall fell onto the bed beside James. He was exhausted. He looked over at the brunette with a grin. James smiled back.

"That was fun," Kendall said. He sat up and add his way to the bathroom. He grabbed a washcloth and cleaned himself up. He grabbed another and brought it to James.

"Why did we wait so long for that?" James questioned.

"No clue," Kendall said as he climbed back into bed. "Now let's take a nap and we can order lunch later." James nodded in agreement.

-Happy Mistakes-

Kyle quickly made his way into the palm woods. He had gotten a text from Roldy telling him that Jared's court appearance hadn't gone well. The girls were being temporarily given to his aunt. He spotted the guys sitting in the lobby together. There were two big suitcases on the floor. They were all talking to Jared.

"Dude this is wrong," Matt said shaking his head.

"It's only temporary custody," Roldy assured Jared.

"We will fight this," Noah added quickly.

"Jared," Kyle said making himself known to the group. Matt scooted over and allowed Kyle to sit beside the older male. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"Apparently I'm reckless and I can't provide the girls a stable home. This is all

Because I took them to New York last week," Jared replied.

"What? That's crazy!" Kyle said.

"That's what I said, but we've got a one more court date on Friday and then we should get a decision by Monday," Jared replied.

"I'm so sorry," Kyle said.

"It's not your fault," Jared replied.

"I made you come to New York," Kyle said.

"No you didn't, I wanted to be there. I should've left the girls with Jackie and Carter, but then I would've been accused of abandoning them," Jared replied bitterly.

"She's not gonna win this fight," Kyle said.

"Maybe she should! I have no clue what I'm doing. At least with her they can have a stable home and not have to worry about where I'll be taking them," Jared replied, "I should've just let her do this before. I had to let Jackie and Carter get to me," he added bitterly.

"Jared you care about those girls more than anything. I've seen you with them. No one really knows what they are doing when it comes to raising kids. It's a learning curve," Kyle said, "we learn as we go and hope we don't screw them up too bad."

"Yeah but I messed up. I acted irresponsibly," Jared said shaking his head.

"Then we will just have to make that judge see how responsible you are," Kyle stated. He looked to the guys.

"Yeah, who else makes sure Carly takes her pills, or that Jill doesn't forget her homework," Roldy asked.

"Yeah I guess," Jared sighed.

"We will figure this out," Kyle promised.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Noah asked.

"I got out early. Lilly has an appointment today," Kyle replied. "I would totally understand if you didn't want to come today." He added looking to Jared.

"Sorry," Jared said.

"It's ok, you stay here and I'll be back later," Kyle replied. He hugged the older male. "I'm sorry, we will find a way to make this right."

-Happy Mistakes-

James moved about the kitchen getting lunch ready for himself and Kendall. They had spent all morning in bed together. Kendall had spent all morning showing James just how much he loved him.

James had ordered some Thai food. He was getting them something to drink and was bringing all the food upstairs. He had been serious about staying in bed all day. Today was a day for him and Kendall.

James gathered all the food and drinks and made his way up stairs. He saw Kendall sitting up in bed with his phone in his hands. James frowned. He cleared his throat and Kendall set his phone aside.

"Sorry, I was just checking up on a few things," Kendall said smiling apologetically.

"It's fine, I know you're a workaholic," James replied as he handed Kendall some of the food.

The two spread the food out and set their drinks on the bedside table. They started eating in silence.

"So what's going on in the outside world?" James asked.

"Nothing much, Jared lost custody of his sisters for the time being. He's got one more court date to get this all settled," Kendall said.

"Wow," James said, "do you think he's able to take care of those girls."

"I already testified that he was more than capable," Kendall replied.

"I wonder what she did, this can't be good," James said slowly.

"It'll all work out in the end. Whatever happens, I just hope those girls are cared for," Kendall said waving a hand.

"So," James said changing the subject, "I was talking with Leora and she's starting on college applications. She's looking at UCLA, Berkeley, and Stanford."

"Wow, I forget that her and Kyle are seniors already," Kendall said looking down at his lap for a moment. "They grew up so fast."

"I know," James agreed. "Has Kyle been talking about college?"

"Not a peep, he's hinted that he might take a year off for the baby though," Kendall said.

"I wouldn't be opposed to that, but I wish he'd take his education a little more seriously," James sighed.

"James in his mind he doesn't need it. He's got his career, it's basically been handed to him. It's partly my fault too, but he's got everything set," Kendall replied.

"I know...I just...it would be nice if he ha a fall back like you and I did," James said.

"But you don't even use you're degree," Kendall replied.

"Yeah, but where do you think Jake gets his love of photography from? I used to take him and Adam with me all the time when they were little. Who knows maybe once my modeling career is up I'll go behind the camera," James shrugged.

"You're too sexy to be behind the camera," Kendall declared.

"I said when my modeling career is done," James laughed shoving the blonde playfully. Kendall just laughed.

"I'm so glad you talked me into this," Kendall said.

"Me too," James replied as he leaned in and kissed the blond on the cheek. Kendall grinned. "Happy Birthday, by the way."

"What?" Kendall asked.

"You forgot," James laughed.

"Oh my god it's my birthday," Kendall said. James laughed again nodding his head.

-Happy Mistakes-

Lilly sighed as she exited her the doctors office. Kyle was right behind her. The doctor said she was ready to go at anytime, it was whenever the baby decided to come. She was getting a bit impatient.

"Lilly slow down, it's not a race," Kyle said as he caught up with her. "You heard the doctor, it's only a matter of time."

"I know, I just...she's taking her sweet time," Lilly sighed.

"You're due date isn't for two more weeks. Everything if fine," Kyle said with a small chuckle. "Let's just be happy she's healthy."

"Yeah I guess," Lilly sighed, "so why didn't Jared come?"

"He's got a lot going on. His aunt got custody of his sisters for the time being. He got I trouble for brining them to New York. It was irresponsible, and he can't provide a stable home or something," lKyle explained.

"Wow, they are grasping at straws now aren't they?" Lilly asked as they approached her car. Kyle quickly opened the door for her.

"Yeah, but he really cares about his sisters. I hope he can convince the court of that," Kyle replied.

"It'll all work out in the end. I'm sure he'll get them back. If I were him I'd get the girls in homeschool program so that when he does have to travel they can still be in school," Lilly said as she stood by her open car door.

"That's not a bad idea," Kyle said slowly. "You're a genius Lil, thanks. I gotta go. I'll talk to you later ok."

"Sounds good, I'm off from work now so I have nothing to do but sit at home and wait for this baby to decide she's ready to meet the world," Lilly replied.

Kyle gave her a quick hug before running to his own car. Lilly stood there a moment longer. She could tell he was excited for this baby to be born. Lilly wished that she felt some of that excitement, but she didn't. She didn't feel anything towards this baby, no matter how hard she tried.

-Happy Mistakes-

Leora yawned as she listened to Artie and Lucas talk. They weren't even including her in the conversation, she didn't mind though. She had other things on her mind. She was worried about Miles. He had almost completely stopped texting her. Before he texted her like all day, now she was lucky to get a reply from him. Hopefully he wasn't in one of his down moods. Kyle would've said something to her if he was.

"Earth to Leora."

Lucas was waving a hand in front of her face. Leora looked at him with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry," she said.

"Space case much?" Artie laughed.

"A little, what were you saying?" Leora asked.

"I was asking how your date went," Artie said.

"It was ok, but I already knew Shane, and there is no chemistry there. It was nice catching up though," Leora replied.

"Hey I tried," Artie chuckled.

"Thanks though. It did make me realize how much I do miss dating," Leora sighed.

"The right guy is out there Le," Lucas said.

"I know, but enough about me," Leora said waving her hand. "Lu I've got a question."

"I might have an answer," Lucas replied with a smile.

"Have you noticed anything odd about Mikes lately?" Leora asked.

"No, not really. He's been as annoying as ever, and his big mouth almost got our asses kicked in gym class today," Lucas shrugged.

"What happened?" Artie asked.

"Just a couple of jocks. I told them off for messing with one of the new kids and now they are trying to start stuff with me. I ignore, but Miles can't," Lucas said.

"Lucas if those guys are bothering you-" Leora started.

"They aren't, I can handle it. It's nothing I haven't dealt with before," Lucas replied waving a hand at her. "So why you asking about Miles?"

"I don't know, I know he goes through his depressive moods. It feels like he's avoiding me. I just...I worry," Leora said.

"Talk to him," Lucas said.

"I'm scared I might've done something to upset him. He hasn't been the same ever since we got back from New York," Leora replied.

"Talk to him, you'll never know if you don't talk to him," Artie said.

Leora nodded her head. They were right. She needed to talk to Miles. She just hoped that he wasn't mad at her. She couldn't think of anything that she had done to upset him. She was really just hoping he wasn't in one of his depressive moods.

-Happy Mistakes-

Jake looked at his phone again impatiently. Adam and Leora were sitting on the couch. Cooper and Damien were sitting on the floor with Miri and Kenny. He had called them in panic asking them to get here as quickly as they could. Neither knew what was up. They were waiting for Kyle to show up.

"He's gonna be late, what's going on Jake?" Leora asked curiously.

"Yeah, he's too busy for us," Adam agreed.

"Guys I've come to the realization that we are awful children," Jake said putting his phone away.

"What are you on about now," Adam asked arching a brow at his brother.

"Guys, we forgot dads birthday," Jake said quickly.

"What? No we didn't," Leora said whipping her phone out. Her face fell as she realized Jake was right. "Oh my god you're right!"

"Again I say, awful children," Jake said.

There was a knock at the door. Damien answered it as everyone discussed how awful they emerge for forgetting Kendall's birthday again. Kyle barged into the apartment with a shopping bag in his hand.

"Alright losers, it's Kyle to the rescue again," Kyle said tossing the bag onto the coffee table.

"What do you mean again?" Jake asked.

"You all forgot dads birthday again didn't you?" Kyle asked knowingly.

"And you didn't?" Adam asked.

"Nope, I texted him this morning," Kyle said pulling his phone out. He showed Adam the text.

"Why did you text him?" Adam asked.

"Cause I wasn't home," Kyle replied.

"He practically lives with Jared," Leora said.

"I don't live with him yet, I'm just helping him with his sisters, who may not be living with him for much longer," Kyle said slowly, "anyways there are cards in the bag and I've got a cake in the car. So sign a card and let's go." He said changing the subject back to the matter at hand.

"So when are you moving?" Adam asked, "you know you're gonna."

"Is it gonna be before baby or after?" Jake asked.

"We haven't talked about it," Kyle admitted with a shrug.

"Better figure it out, Lilly is about to pop," Adam said.

"Yeah, don't wait until the last second to figure things out," Jake said.

"Guys leave him alone, I'm sure he has a plan," Damien said.

"Don't listen to them Kyle, they are awful when they get together, you know that," Cooper said.

"Hey," Jake and Adam protested in unison.

"You guys are a bit much," Leora agreed.

"You two are nosey," Damien added.

"Can we focus," Kyle cut in. "Sign the cards and we can go."

"We are not nosey," Adam said.

"Please all you two do is sit around a gossip while the kids play," Cooper said.

"While Coop and I watch the kids," Damien said.

"Oh my god you two have turned into pops and Carlos," Kyle said a hand covering his mouth. Leora started laughing.

"Shut up!" Jake and Adam said.

"It's true!" Leora cried wiping a tear from her eye.

Leora pulled out the cards and everyone passed them around trying to find one they liked. Once the cards were signed and the kids ready to go, they left the apartment.

-Happy Mistakes-

Kendall yawned as he made his way to the kitchen. He had just returned from picking up Jenny from Katie's house. She had been so happy to see him, yet reluctant to leave her aunt. As soon as he had gotten her into the car she passed out. He had brought her to bed.

He looked to James, who was making himself a bowl of ice cream. He was wearing a for fitting tank top, and a pair of underwear. Kendall couldn't help but look him up and down. He loved the way James moved. It always seemed to graceful and sexy. It was something he never got tired of seeing.

"Are you gonna join me, or stand there like a creep?" James asked.

"I think I'll stand here admiring my super sexy husband," Kendall replied not moving an inch. His eyes were glued to James' body.

"Didn't you get enough of that earlier," James asked turning to the blonde with an eyebrow arched.

"Never," Kendall replied. He crossed room. He walked up behind James and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed his neck. "I could never get enough of you."

A small moan slipped past James' lips. Kendall grinned as he slipped a hand over James' waist. His hand and came to rest on the growing bulge.

"I see you've made a miraculous recovery," Kendall replied.

"I guess it really was all in my head," James replied breathlessly.

Kendall grabbed James and led him from the kitchen. They made it as far as the hallway. Kendall pinned James against the wall. His lips attacking James' neck. As James squirmed in his husband's hold, he bumped the light switch, turning the light off. James groped for the switch.

"Leave it, we won't be here long," Kendall said grabbing his hand. He pulled it down to his own crotch. "See what you do to me?"

James hummed appreciatively. Kendall brought his lips to the sensitive spot on his neck.

Suddenly they heard the front door rattle. They sprang apart. James dashed into the kitchen. Kendall followed suit. They ducked behind the counter. James looked worried while Kendall was trying t build back laughter.

"It's probably Leora," Kendall said quietly.

"Our kids have the worst timing," James groaned softly. Kendall chuckled. They heard voices approaching.

"I told you we should've called," Adam said.

"I'm not going upstairs," Kyle said quickly.

"Don't look at me!" Leora replied.

"You guys are so immature," Jake added.

"Coop and I will be in the living room with the kids," Damien told them.

"Yeah, this seems like a family thing, we will leave you guys to it," Cooper replied.

"They're coming in here," Kendall said trying not to laugh.

"Shh," James hissed as quietly as he could. They heard their kids enter the kitchen.

"Don't be be naïve, Jake, we all know what they are doing," Adam said.

"Yeah, they had the house to themselves," Kyle said.

"Yes, but do we always have to assume they are doing that. They could be sleeping or something," Jake said slowly.

"Then you go and get them," Leora replied.

"Are you guys really gonna be this immature," Jake asked.

"Why are you so scared Jake, they're probably sleeping right," Adam asked.

Kendall looked over at James. James was frowning. Kendall put a hand over his mouth trying not to laugh. James only glared harder at him. The kids continued to talk, oblivious to their dads on the other side of the counter.

"Ok there is only one way to settle this," Kyle said cutting off the squabbling.

"No way, you guys cheat," Jake said.

"How do you cheat at rock, paper, scissors?" Leora asked.

"I don't know, but you guys do," Adam said.

"I'm not doing this, you guys always make it so it's between me and Adam, it's no fair," Jake said.

"It's a twin thing," Adam said.

"How else as we gonna settle this?" Kyle asked.

"Fine," Jake said.

Silence followed. Kendall looked over at James, still trying not to laugh. James did not look pleased. Kendall nudged him. James shook his head. Kendall grinned. They jumped as Jake and Adam cursed.

"How do you guys do that!" Jake asked.

"Magic, now you both have to go," Kyle declared.

"Yes, losers, go," Leora chimed.

Jake and Adam grumbled and left the kitchen. Kendall looked over at James. He didn't know what to do. Should they reveal them selves?

"They are so dumb," Leora said.

"Oblivious," Kyle agreed. "Dad, pops, you can come out now."

Kendall's eyes went wide, as did Hames' eyes. They were shocked. How did they know they were there. They hadn't said a word. They hadn't moved an inch.

"Do you guys need clothes? Please don't tell me you're naked back there," Leora said.

"What would give you that idea?" Kendall asked standing up finally. James however remained seated.

"I knew it," Kyle said.

"Well you guys...dad you know what you're like," Leora said her cheeks red.

James nudged Kendall. Kendall looked down at his husband. James pointed out his state of undress.

"That offer for clothes," Kendall said to his daughter.

"Got it," Leora said.

"Jeans and a shirt for your father please," Kendall said. Leora nodded and left the kitchen. "What are you all doing here?"

"Well it's your birthday and we thought you might like to see your kids and enjoy some cake," Kyle replied pointing to the cake he had set on the table.

"Wow, so you guys didn't forget after all," Kendall replied.

"I didn't forget, they did until like an hour ago," Kyle replied as he hopped up onto the counter.

"You guys couldn't call ahead?" James asked from his spot on the floor.

"Well you see pops, it's five at night and we just those get you guys might have actually decided to be normal for once, maybe making dinner, or watching a movie. Not be having sex in the kitchen when we got here. For the record Adam and I really did want to call ahead, but Jake convinced us not to," Kyle explained.

Kendall chuckled at that which earned him a smack from James. He looked down at his husband. "What now? Come on that's funny. Our kids know us so well."

"Yeah, well when you walk in on it enough, you learn," Kyle replied.

"So how's Jared?" Kendall asked changing the subject.

"He's...he's upset and he has every right to be. She's fighting dirty and winning," Kyle said shaking his head.

"Maybe you're gonna have to fight dirty," Kendall replied.

"Kendall Knight," James said jumping up.

"I've tried! Jared won't listen to me. I've asked him to go to Jace, but his pride won't let him," Kyle said annoyed.

"Fighting dirty isn't the answer," James said.

"She's doing it and look what it got her. She's got the girls, who are scared of her, but won't say why. She already had a kid and raised him. She's got the sympathy vote because her brother was killed by his deranged wife who brainwashed Jared. That is her argument," Kyle said.

"Calm down," James said, "I'm sure-"

"If you say this will all work out in the ends I'll scream. That's all the guys have been saying and it's annoying," Kyle said pointing a finger at James.

Leora chose that moment to return. She jaded James the clothes. "Jake and Adam are in the living room with the kids." She said.

"Thank you," James said. He quickly dressed himself and stole Kendall's phone. He checked his hair as he told her to go get her brothers. Once she was gone James turned his attention back to Kyle as he got dressed. "I'm sure everything will work out Kyle."

"Oh my god, I am so sick of hearing that. I already told you not to say it," Kyle sighed annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but-"

"Don't listen to him Kyle, he's trying to be a good parent and tell you to take the high road," Kendall said earning a glare from James.

"Kendall," James said warningly.

"Go talk to Jace yourself. If you think something is off, it's better to check it out before it's too late," Kendall said.

"I can't go behind Jared like that, he'll get mad," Kyle replied.

"So what, those girls safety comes first. If you think something off about the way she treats those girls, who better to tell you than her own son," Kendall said.

The others all entered the kitchen. Miri saw Kendall and James and took off running. Kendall grinned and caught her in a hug. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and passed her to James, so that he could have his hug and kiss.

Kendall greeted the rest of his family with hugs as well. He thanked his kids for the surprise cake and cards.

-Happy Mistakes-

Logan made his way up the driveway. He had just gotten back from his date with Carlos. He had finally managed to as Carlos out, as part of their therapy. It had started out awkward, but as the night progressed things became familiar.

It had been nice to be out with Carlos again, and not talk about their problems. That had been one of the stipulations of their dates. They weren't allowed to talk about their separation, or Lilly's baby. They did however talk about the kids, and their jobs. They had caught up over a nice dinner. Logan was feeling better about their relationship. They still had a lot to work out, but maybe things weren't as bleak as Logan had thought.

He made his way into the condo. He walked past the living room. He paused when he saw Lilly sitting on the couch. She was reading a boom with a hand on her stomach. She was frowning.

"Can't sleep?" Logan asked startling her.

"No, couldn't get comfortable," Lilly replied.

"Everything ok?" Logan asked, knowing there was something she wasn't telling him.

"Yeah," Lilly shrugged.

"Are you sure?" Logan asked.

"I don't know, something just doesn't feel right," Lilly said her hand coming to her stomach. "Baby hasn't moved in a long time. Something just doesn't feel right."

"Do you think you're going into Labor?" Logan asked.

"I don't know," Lilly said.

"Lilly," Logan said slowly.

"I just...you know what I'm fine," Lilly said closing her book. She heaved herself up. "I'm just gonna go to bed."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Logan asked. "Is something wrong with the baby?"

"Yeah I'm sure. I don't think anything is wrong. I mean I was just at the doctor today, everything was fine," Lilly said dismissively.

Logan nodded his head. He watched as Lilly left the living room. He knew she was close to giving birth. Maybe she was in the early stages of labor. Everyone dealt with things differently. He knew if things got serious she would tell him.

 **So there you go. Another chapter done. Will Jared get his sisters back? What's wrong with Miles? Will Leora figure it out? Can Lucas handle his gym class bullies? Should Kyle go against Jared's wishes and involve Jace?**

 **Some food for thought. I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the wait. As always there is more to come.**

 **Always**

 **OUTOFMYMIND**


	11. Slow Motion

**Chapter 11: Slow Motion**

Kyle yawned as he rolled over in bed. He reached out for Jared and found the bed empty. He cracked an eye open, and didn't see the older male anywhere.

He looked at the clock which read, 12:00am. Confused Kyle got out of bed, he put on a pair of jeans.

He left the room and headed out to the living room. He saw Noah sitting on the couch. Noah pointed to the balcony doors. He looked over and saw Jared and Roldy leaning against the balcony. Jared had his head resting on Roldy's shoulder. They were talking it looked like.

"How long have they been out there?" Kyle asked quietly. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Noah.

"Bout an hour or so," Noah replied. "Don't be so upset that he went to Ro and not you. They've always been like this."

"Jealous?" Kyle asked looking at Noah shocked. "You're marrying Ro in a month."

"A little, but not that way," Noah replied.

"I know what you mean, I wish Jared would talk to me," Kyle said.

"This is how they've always been, ever since I met them," Noah sighed.

"Their brothers No. There are things they can't tell us right away," Kyle replied. He grabbed Noah's arm and pulled him closer. Noah laid his head in Kyle's lap.

"So, what do you think about this? Can we get the girls back?" Noah asked softly.

"Honestly?" Kyle asked. Noah nodded his head. "Maybe, but he's gotta prove he's ready for this somehow."

"He's ready," Noah replied.

"I know, but they don't and this is gonna suck," Kyle replied looking down at Noah. Noah just nodded and looked out at the other two once more. "I hope tomorrow he does something to prove that he's ready. That judge doesn't see how he is with those girls. I just...this sucks."

"I know," Noah replied.

-Happy Mistakes-

Jared sighed as he looked out over the Palm Woods. It was late and everything was quiet, well as quiet as it could be in LA. He was thinking about his hearing tomorrow. They had one more day of trial, then the decision was being made. He was either going to get custody of his sisters or not. He wasn't sure what to think.

On the one hand, he wanted Jill and Carly with him. He wanted them close. Being apart from them for so long had been heart breaking. He hadn't been able to see his sisters for a long time. He missed birthdays and holidays, all because his dad wouldn't let him near them.

On the other hand, Jared was scared. Was he really ready to take care of two preteen girls. In a couple years they would be teenagers. He was sure he would be able to handle that. Right now they listened fine and followed most of the rules. Soon they would become rebellious and independent. They wouldn't need him for much longer.

"It's a little late don't you think?"

Jared looked over his shoulder at Roldy. He sighed and turned back to the city. Roldy moved to stand beside him.

"You couldn't sleep could you? I can't stop thinking about tomorrow either," Roldy said slowly. He leaned against the rail. "What if you don't win this fight? Do you think she can take care of the girls?"

"I don't know, I mean she's had kids before, but...I just want my sisters back," Jared sighed.

"I know what you mean," Roldy replied. "I wasn't allowed to see them either. They were practically my sisters growing up too."

"This is just bull shit," Jared said shaking his head. "I mean she hasn't had contact with them for years. Ever since the whole Jace thing."

"Right, I don't get it either," Roldy said looking ahead.

Jared sighed and moved closer to Roldy. He let his head rest on his shoulder. They stood there in silence for a moment.

"You're getting married soon," Jared said suddenly.

"I know, it's so weird," Roldy replied. "I never thought I'd get married this young, but it's right. I just know it."

"It is right, you two are perfect for each other," Jared said smiling up at his friend. "So did you want a bachelors party?"

"No, but I feel like you've planned one anyways," Roldy sighed taking a step away from the other male. Jared stood up straight with a grin.

"Don't worry it's nothing big. Tim and Darcy are letting us use their house, it'll be joint party for you and No, a few friends, and possibly some entertainment," Jared replied.

"Noah is gonna kill you," Roldy said shaking his head. "You know he doesn't like all that kind of attention."

"Which is why you'll be there," Jared replied. Roldy just shoved Jared in response. "What? Come on Ro, it'll be your last hurrah before you get married. I'm not saying you have to sleep with someone, just have a little fun with friends and maybe get a lap dance."

"Noah is gonna kill you," Roldy repeated.

"Nah, Matty has to break the news to him, not me," Jared shrugged, a grin spreading across his face.

"Right, but he'll know this was our idea," Roldy said.

"True, but come on, it'll be fun. Only big party all of us together, before..." Jared trailed off.

"Before what?" Roldy questioned.

"Before everything changes," Jared answered.

"Right," Roldy said. He understood.

Everything was changing. The two fell silent as they looked out over the Palm Woods. Things were changing for them. Jared was about to become a parent, and Roldy was getting married in a couple weeks. Their lives were going to be going into two different directions. Nothing was ever going to be the same. Everything was changing.

"Are you ready to be a dad?" Roldy asked quietly.

"No, I'm scared,"Jared admitted.

"It's a big change," Roldy said, "are you really ok with this?"

"Honestly I don't really like the situation, but I'm a little excited to meet this kid. Seeing her picture and hearing her heartbeat. That was the moment I fell in love with her," Jared replied.

"Really?" Roldy asked.

"Yeah." Jared blushed and looked away from the other male. "You'll understand when you have a kid. That first time you hear heir heartbeat, or see the ultrasound picture. It's magical."

"I'll take your word for now. No and I aren't having kids for awhile," Roldy said shaking his head.

"I never wanted kids, but with Kyle..." Jared trailed off. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go down that road.

"You want more already?" Roldy laughed.

"Maybe," Jared replied. "I can see us having a family together. I've never had a boyfriend where I saw future together."

"I know what you mean," Roldy said nodding his head.

"So one last hurrah?" Jared asked.

"Fine, just give me a little warning," Roldy sighed. Jared jumped up and down throwing his arms around Roldy. "Thank you."

"You still gotta convince Noah," Roldy said.

"Leave it to Matty," Jared said waving a hand.

"Right, he's Noah's best man anyways. I'll let him deal with it, but if he finds out I knew before hand he might get mad at me," Roldy said slowly.

"Give him a hint, but don't spoil the surprise, I swear to god Harold Harrison if you tell him everything we have planned I'll have to kick your ass," Jared threatened.

"Full naming me? You must be serious," Roldy joked.

"Dead serious," Jared stated.

Roldy just laughed and shook his head. They continued to talk, something they hadn't done in forever. It was nice to just get away from it all and spend time together.

"Come on, it's late," Roldy said.

Jared nodded his head. They entered the apartment and paused when they saw Kyle and Noah passed out on the couch. Noah had his head in Kyle's lap and Kyle has his lolled forward.

"That looks comfortable," Jared commented.

"Think they noticed we were gone?" Roldy asked softly as he walked over to the pair. He touched Noah's shoulder, which startled the smaller male. He jumped up bumping Kyle's face. Who jumped as well. "Sorry," Roldy said.

"You scared me," Noah said sitting up. He turned to Kyle, who was holding his nose. "Are you ok."

"If I said yes would you believe me?" Kyle asked in a pained voice.

"No, I'm so sorry," Noah cried his hands flying to his mouth.

"I'm fine," Kyle said holding up his other hand. He jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Noah and Hared followed him.

"I'm sorry Kyle," Noah said.

"Is it broke?" Jared asked stopping the door from shutting. He followed Kyle in with Noah edging in behind him.

"I don't think so, but it's bleeding, get out!" Kyle said shoving his boyfriend with one hand while he examined his nose with the other.

"I'm just trying to help," Jared replied.

"Noah come on," Roldy said grabbing his fiancé and pulling him away from the two.

"Should it have a bump like that?" Jared asked. "Should it bleed that much?"

"Shut up!" Kyle said slapping a hand over Jared's mouth.

-Happy Mistakes-

Kendall yawned as he made his way up to his office. He reached the lobby, where he was surprised to see Penelope waiting for him. She had two cups of coffee in her hands. She grinned at him as she stood up. This wasn't going to be good.

"Why do I have a feeling you have bad news," Kendall asked as he accepted his cup of coffee. He took a sip eyeing her suspiciously.

"Matt won't be in today," Penelope said, "he was up all night puking. He finally passed out about an hour ago, so I left him sleeping."

"You were with him all night?" Kendall asked causing the young blonde to blush.

"Shut up," Penelope said looking away from him. "Jared also called and said he won't be in today either. He's with his lawyer trying to figure things out."

"Do you have any good news," Kendall asked.

"Well, Roldy and Noah should be showing up soon," Penelope said checking her phone for the time.

"They're probably already here, but Kelly's probably got her hands on them," Kendall replied. He started towards his office. Penelope followed him.

"So what's on the agenda today, besides working with the guys?" Penelope asked.

"Meetings, Kyle, and I've got a girl coming in to record some demos too," Kendall said.

"Mind if I sit in?" Penelope asked.

"Not at all, I was hoping you would," Kendall said smiling. "Between you and Kyle, there is no one I trust more to help me with this."

"Aw, gee make me blush," Penelope said her cheeks turning red.

"You've got an amazing ear, and you're not afraid to be honest Pen, you'll make a great producer one day, hopefully at Rocque Records," Kendall said looking at her.

"Kendall there is no place I'd rather be, this is my end game," Penelope said.

"As soon as you graduate," Kendall said.

"Seriously?" Penelope asked.

"Assistant sound engineer working closely with me," Kendall said.

"Oh my god yes!" Penelope said throwing her arms around Kendall in a hug.

"Kendall blink twice if you're in trouble."

Penelope let go of Kendall and turned to ace Noah and Roldy, who had joined them. "Shut it Ro, I just got the best job offer ever!"

"Job offer?" Noah asked.

"Yes, Kendall offered me a job with him," Penelope said excitedly.

"Well duh, you've been working here forever," Roldy said.

"Yeah, it was only a matter of time, don't you graduate soon?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, this spring if all goes according to plan," Penelope replied.

"I'm just curious, but what drew you to Rocque Records?" Roldy asked Penelope.

"I don't know, I guess I just like a lot of the music that was coming from here, and Kendall has always been a big inspiration to me. When I applied for the internship, I had no idea is be working so closely with you guys," Penelope said, "as crazy as this all is, I don't think I would trade it for the world."

"Good, because we are not giving you up," Kendall said placing an arm around her.

"Like ever," Noah said.

"Especially Matty," Roldy said grinning as Penelope blushed.

"Speaking of Matty, where is he?" Noah asked looking around.

"He is currently dying on my bathroom floor. He's been there since last night and refuses to leave," Penelope said.

"Sick?" Noah asked.

"Something he ate probably," Penelope said, "we went to this new sushi place last night. He could not pronounce what he ordered and it looked weird. It's not pretty. It's coming from both ends. " she explained.

"'Nough said," Roldy said holding a hand up.

"Ok let's get to work," Kendall said cutting off the conversation.

-Happy Mistakes-

Miles ran up to Kyle, smacking his arm, making the blonde turn and glare at him. Miles eyes went wide as he took in Kyle's appearance. He had tape on his nose and bruises under his eyes.

"Whoa what's with the coon eyes?" Miles asked biting back a laugh.

"It was an accident," Kyle said waving a hand. "Your dad was not happy about being woken up at four in the morning, but pops doesn't understand what I'm fine means."

"Is it broke?" Miles asked.

"No this is just a fashion statement," Kyle dead panned. Miles put his hands up in surrender.

"So how did it happen? Is Jared beating you? Do I need to have Leora kick his ass," Miles asked jokingly.

"Have me kick whose ass?" Leora asked joining the two with Lucas as well. They both eyed Kyle's nose. "What happened?"

"Jared's real aggressive," Miles laughed.

"It wasn't Jared. It was an accident, it was Noah," Kyle replied. He explained the situation as best he could, trying to make it sound normal.

"Anyways," Miles said changing the subject. "You'll never guess what happened to me!"

"You've finally gone off the deep end-" Kyle started

"And decided to become a silent movie star?" Leora finished with a laugh, getting a high five from her brother and a chuckled from Lucas.

"Har-har, no," Miles said shooting the Knight twins a glare. "I have a date, with Sara Michaels," he said looking at Kyle.

"What?" Leora asked shocked.

"Dude! How?" Kyle asked.

"I may have accidentally ran into her yesterday and almost knocked her over. It it weren't for my cat like reflexes," Miles said puffing his chest up comically.

"How is it, you spill on people or knock them over but you still get a date out of the deal?" Lucas asked.

"Because I'm adorable and oddly charming?" Miles shrugged.

"But her? She's-" Leora started.

"Hot?" Miles asked.

"Head cheerleader," Lucas said.

"I was gonna say anorexic, shallow, bitchy, and she moves from guy to guy so fast," Leora said making a face. "Just be careful is all I'm saying. She's not really the girlfriend type. I wouldn't be surprised if she only liked you because of your related to."

"Who knows, I just know she laughed at my jokes and agreed to go out this weekend," Miles shrugged.

"The bell is gonna ring soon, don't be late for class," Leora said as she turned and left.

"What was that?" Kyle asked looking to Miles.

"What?" Miles asked confused.

"Is something going on between you and Leora?" Lucas asked as they started walking down the hall. Kyle arched a brow at Miles showing he wanted to know too.

"Nothing. She's right though. Sara isn't girlfriend material, but I can't turn down a date with her. I mean come on, she's freaking Sara Michaels," Miles said.

"Are you sure nothing is going on between you guys," Lucas asked.

"I'm sure. We are friends, she's like a sister to me. We grew up together,"

Miles said shaking his head.

"Don't worry about Le, her and Sara have this weird rivalry going on. Sara was just mad that Leora didn't want to be her friend. Le thinks she only wanted to be friends because of who are dads are and it's a whole thing. I don't really care about," Kyle said shaking his head.

"Yeah, but who knows, just because Leora doesn't like her, doesn't mean she's a bad person," Miles shrugged.

Kyle and Lucas shared a look, but didn't say anything. They just followed Miles into their homeroom. They quickly took their seats. Miles busied himself with his phone. Lucas nudged Kyle. Kyle glanced over at him. He held out a piece of paper. Kyle snatched it and read the note.

 _He's got the hots for your sister._

Kyle snorted and quickly jotted a reply down and tossed it back. Lucas arched a brow at him intrigued. Kyle just shook his head. He forgot Lucas was still new. Miles liking Leora was nothing new to him.

-Happy Mistakes-

Layla watched as Lilly paced back and forth. They were at the condo together. Logan and Carlos were working, so Lilly agreed to pick Layla up from school and keep an eye on her.

"Are you ok?" Layla asked as she watched her pregnant sister turn around again.

"I don't know," Lilly admitted.

"What do you mean you don't know? Layla asked shocked. "Either you're ok or you're not."

"I don't know. I think I'm about to go into labor," Lilly said slowly.

"Labor? Like you're gonna have the baby?" Layla asked her eyes wide.

"I think so," Lilly said her hands coming to her stomach. "I'm not having contractions yet, but the baby hasn't moved in awhile. I think she's getting ready to be born." Her phone rang and she answered it.

Layla sat back as she listened to what she assumed was a call with her doctor. Once she hung up Lilly looked at her.

"She said to meet her at the hospital," Lilly said slowly.

"The hospital? Are you really gonna have the baby?" Layla asked.

"I don't know," Lilly said slowly. "Like I said the baby hasn't moved in awhile. I called her this morning to ask about it and she just got my message. She doesn't sound worried, but wants to meet me at the hospital."

"Well what are we waiting for, I'll call Papi and let him know," Layla said quickly.

"Let's wait a minute, we don't even know if this is it. I don't want everyone to rush there for this to be a false alarm," Lilly said quickly.

"What about Kyle and Jared?" Layla asked.

"I'll call Kyle, they can meet us there," Lilly said quickly. She grabbed her car keys from the counter. "Let's go."

Layla followed her out the door. She wasn't sure what was going on. If Lilly was going into labor, then everyone would want to know, right?

-Happy Mistakes-

Kyle bit his lips as he looked down at his half finished coffee. He was meeting up with Jace. He knew Jared didn't want to involve him, but he had to. The girls belonged with Jared. He had turned his phone on silent. He didn't want anyone to call and interrupt. This was too important.

He looked up as Jace entered the cafe. He spotted the blonde and walked over. He looked confused.

"Jace," he greeted the older male.

"I'm surprised you called," Jace said.

"You've heard about what your mother is doing haven't you?" Kyle asked cutting to the chase quickly.

"First of all, we don't talk, her and I, and I saw the news. She'll never get the girls," Jace said shaking his head.

"She has them," Kyle said lowly.

"What?" Jace asked shocked.

"Jared didn't want to involve you, but something is telling me those girls are worse off with her," Kyle replied.

"Of course they are, she is bat-shit crazy," Jace hollered. People started to look at him. He pulled a panicked face and apologized quickly lowering his voice. "She is verbally abusive, she put me down all the time and didn't believe I had depression which let to my rage and alcoholism and slight drug addiction. She doesn't believe in modern medicine either, and refused to send me to treatment, until it was court ordered. After my dad divorced her he took me and we left, I got the help I needed and I've been sober, mostly, ever since. I got to AA, I just got another two year chip."

Kyle sat back and let all that news sink in. He hadn't been expecting that. There was no way he could let her take those girls now. Jared needed to know this, he needed to know now.

"You have to come with me, you have to tell Jared this. You have to testify against her," Kyle pleaded.

"I don't think it'll make a difference. You don't understand. She has a way of twisting things until she's the victim of the situation. Like when I got arrested she tried blaming Jared and his friends for making me turn to alcohol when it was her fault. She alienated us from that side of the family. I barely know Jill and Carly," Jace said shaking his head.

"With or without you, I will not let her do this. Those girls need Jared, Jackie, Carter," Kyle said shaking his head. He stood up, and left the cafe. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket to call Jared only to see he had a few missed calls from Lilly, Logan, and his dad. He quickly checked his voicemail. The messages went from happy to sad real quick. He didn't know what was going on, just that he needed to get to the hospital.

-Happy Mistakes-

Leora watched and Miles and Lucas argued over where to go. They were heading to the mall to hang out for a bit, but Lucas wanted to see a movie and Miles wanted to get food. They could never decide on anything lately.

"Oh my god you guys are impossible," Leora shouted making herself known to the two. They both froze and turned to face her shocked. "While you two bicker I'm an gonna go shopping. Once you get thugs figured out come find me. I'm not answering my phone either," she said as she turned and left.

They called after her, but she ignored them. She wasn't in the mood for this we childish behavior right now. She had wanted to come to the mall relax and spend time with her friends. They had had other plans. They could never agree on anything anymore. She almost dreaded spending time with the both of them.

She shook her head as she wondered into Sephora. She needed some more makeup. Maybe she could forget about the arguing for a bit. She walked around looking at stuff. She wasn't sure what she was looking for. She wasn't even sure what she was mad at either.

What was she even mad at? All day Miles had seemed to get on her nerves. She should've been happy he was talking to her again. However, all he could talk about was his upcoming date with Sara Michaels.

Sara Michaels was not a good person. Leora knew that, and had been sure that Miles knew that. She was shallow and bitchy. She put down other girls to make herself feel better. I'm Sure she was head cheer leader. She had this flawless beauty(that her dad probably bought her for her) that everybody seemed to envy. She was everything boys fought over.

Sara was not right for Miles at all. She was twenty steps down from Rion. Nothing about her was girlfriend worthy. She was more of a side chick girl. Everyone knew that. Miles should know that.

Leora sighed as she glanced in a mirror at her reflection. She was pretty, but nothing like Sara. Her face was far from flawless. She was pale skinned and her nose was a bit goofy looking. Her eyebrows were bushy, if she didn't take care of them. She hated that she had inherited Kendall's nose. She looked more like a female version of her dad, and she didn't like that. Everybody called her a mini Kendall, much like they did Kyle. She didn't want to be a mini Kendall. She wanted to be Leora.

"How did I know I'd find you here?"

Leora turned as Miles walked up to her. She gave him a questioning look. She was still a little mad at him.

"I'm sorry Le," Miles said giving her an apologetic smile.

"Miles-" she started.

"Look neither of us grew up with siblings. Sure I had you and Kyle, but it wasn't the same. I could do whatever I wanted whenever I wanted," Miles said walking up to her. He hooked his arm with her. "Come with me. Let's go get smoothies. Lucas is looking for you too. We didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm sorry, it's just...with everything going on with Kyle and Jared, and the girls. Thugs have been stressful at home," Leora sighed. She leaned on Miles for a moment. "I just wanted to come here with you guys and chill."

"I know I'm sorry," Miles said hugging her with one arm.

"Come on, you owe me a smoothie," Leora said.

Miles agreed and texted Lucas to meet them at the food court. The two walked along in silence. Miles linked his arm with her as they walk. She glanced over at him questioningly.

"Come on baby, you got ta tell Mama Miles what's wrong," Miles said with a thick southern accent, that made Leora laugh.

"Nothing's wrong," Leora replied.

"Come now child, Mama Miles knows all," He said with the accent.

"Nothing's wrong," Leora insisted.

"Leora do I look dumb to you?" Miles asked dropping the accent. "Don't answer that." He said quickly realizing what he had asked.

"Miles I'm fine," Leora said.

"Are you sure? It's like ever since we were in New York with Kyle you've been acting a bit strange," miles said.

"Me? You're the one who's avoiding me! You don't answer my texts or phone calls until way after the fact. What did I do to make you mad at me?" Leora asked quickly.

"I-I-I'm not mad you you Leora," Miles stuttered.

"Then what did I do? Because one minute you're there in a heartbeat and now I'm lucky if I'll get a text back," Leora said.

"Can I be honest with you?" Miles asked.

"Yes please," Leora said.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself," Miles admitted.

"What?" Leora asked confused.

"After everything that happened with Rion, I think I might have put myself in a pseudo relationship with you," Miles said looking away from her.

Leora stopped walking. Her arm slipped from Miles' arm. She looked at him confused. He paused and turned to her.

"Can I be honest too?" Leora asked slowly. Miles just looked at her confused. "I think I let you," she said slowly.

"What?" Miles asked.

"Lucas and Artie both kept asking me if something was going in with us. I just kind of downplayed it because that's us. We've been friends forever. I mean you've always been like a brother to me," Leora said quickly.

Miles sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He gave her a small smile. "I wanted so bad to move on, that I think my brain just put you into that spot. I mean you texted me all the time and we went out a lot. We were having so much fun and then when I heard that Artie set you up on a date with someone else I got jealous," Miles said slowly.

Leora walked up to him with a small smile. "When you mentioned your date with Sara, I saw red too. I don't want to lose this friendship we've built."

"Yeah," Miles agreed.

Leora pulled him into a hug. She was glad that they could talk about this, but she felt like he was holding something back. She could tell that he was looking for a way out of this conversation. She gave him another smile, and gave him an out of the conversation. "Let's go get some smoothies."

-Happy Mistakes-

Matt groaned as he pressed himself further into the bed. He wanted it to swallow him whole. He felt miserable. All day he had been running to the toilet to puke. He hadn't ate much either. He had some soup and crackers. That had been it, he couldn't even keep that down.

Penelope had called him twice to check in on him and make sure he was alive. He had not been amused with her attitude. Here he was probably dying and she was cracking jokes.

He heard the front door shut followed by the usual thud of Penelope's Mary Poppins purse on the counter. Her purse had everything in it and Matt was amazed at how she found anything. He crawled out of bed, despite his body's protests. He made his way out to the living room/kitchen. Penelope was rummaging through a bag on the counter and didn't even notice him.

"Pen," he said his voice raspy. Penelope looked up startled.

"Oh Matty, I was about to come check on you. I brought you some cold and flu medicine," Penelope replied. She quickly pulled the bottle from the bag she had been looking in. "I know you said not to bring any food, but I got some soups and some ginger ale and crackers..." She trailed off slowly.

"Thanks Pen," he said walking over to her. He took the medicine from her.

"Take some of that and go lie down. I've got a paper to work on. I'll check in on you later and maybe bring some soup. You gotta eat something," she said quickly.

Matt just nodded his head. He took the medicine and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks."

-Happy Mistakes-

Kyle stood facing the doorway of the OR, where Lilly was. He had rushed to the hospital after getting several alarming voicemails from Lilly, Kendall, and Logan. They had all told him that he needed to get to the hospital ASAP.

She was being sent to emergency surgery, for a c-section for the baby. The baby's heartbeat had been weak, and Lilly was in distress. One person had been allowed to go with her. Naturally everyone had thought she would ask Logan to go with her. She had shocked them all by asking Kyle. He had looked to Logan who nodded his head. It was his baby being born after all.

After the nurses came to get her, Kyle as ordered to put on some scrubs and to wash up. Lilly had been prepped. There was a blue curtain up keeping her stomach from view. Kyle stood by her and gave her a weak smile.

After that they cut into her. They set about getting the baby out. There was no cry like Kyle had been expecting. That seemed to worry the nurses, which made him worry.

The baby was out, the nurses were rushing around her, cleaning her off and trying to check her vitals frantically. Lilly seemed to be breathing shallow as the doctor started to stitch her up. She seemed out of it. Kyle got a nurse to take a look at her.

The a a switch flipped. Everything was loving in slow motion. The nurses were along to the doctor to look at the baby, but he was preoccupied with Lilly. He used the words 'excessive bleeding,' and 'shock.' A nurse hollered that there was no heartbeat from the other side of the room. Kyle felt himself being pulled away. He was out the door with one of the nurses. He stood there in shock himself. He had no idea what was going on. He was snapped back to reality as the nurse shook his shoulder gently. He looked to her confused.

"We are doing everything we can, I think you should go to the waiting room," she said.

Kyle just nodded his head numbly. He watched as the nurse headed back into the room. He leaned back against the wall. He slid until he was sitting on the ground. He couldn't get his legs to work.

 **So there you go. Sorry for the wait. I had trouble writing this. No questions this time. Just let that settle in your mind. You ask me questions and I'll do my best to answer them in the next chapter.**

 **Always**

 **OUTOFMYMIND**


	12. Where Do We Go?

**Happy Mistakes**

 **This chapter is base on the song,** _Where Do We Go? By Lindsey Stirling_ _feat. Carah Faye._ **I'd suggest you go give it a listen. This chapter is especially inspired by the line, where do we go, when our prayers are answered, but the answer is no.**

 **Chapter 12: Where Do We Go**

Kyle looked himself over in his bathroom mirror. He hardly recognized himself anymore. Staring back at him was a complete stranger. Dull green eyes stared back at him through a haze of sorrow.

 _Kyle felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at a nurse. She gave him a small smile. She knelt down beside him._

 _"Is your family in the waiting room?" She asked. He nodded his head._

 _"Are Lilly and Sophie gonna be ok?" Kyle asked as she stood up. She offered him a hand._

 _"I'm not sure, the doctor is doing all he can for them right now. All we can do is wait and hope for the best," she said._

 _He didn't like that answer. He took her hand and heaved himself up. Rushed footsteps were heard. He turned and Kendall, and Logan ran down the hallway._

 _"Kyle," Kendall said._

 _"What's going on, one of the nurses said..." Logan trailed off._

 _"I don't know what's happening," Kyle said looking to the other nurse._

 _She turned to Logan with a smile, "Dr. Mitchell, Dr. Markov is doing everything he can." She started to throw out medical terms that Kyle didn't quite understand. He stood there waiting for someone to tell him what was going on._

A knock on the door made him jump. He turned as the door opened. Jared entered the bathroom. He looked a little more lively than Kyle, but not by much.

"I thought you were taking a shower?" Jared questioned.

Kyle glanced over to the shower and back to his boyfriend. He shrugged and turned back to the mirror.

"I know you're hurting, but you've gotta take care of yourself. You can't miss anymore school. Your dads will kill me," Jared said walking over to the shower. He turned it on and turned back to Kyle.

"I'm sorry," Kyle mumbled.

"I'm hurting too you know," Jared replied slowly.

Kyle walked over to him and pulled the older male into a hug. With everything that had been going on, Kyle had forgotten he wasn't the only one hurting. He had been selfish. Jared was just as involved as he was. It was his loss too, not just his.

Jared took a step back. Kyle noticed how tired he looked. His eyes held a similar dullness to his eye. The bags under his eyes reflected the loss of sleep they had. Jared looked as tired as Kyle felt.

"Take a shower and get ready for school. I'll go make sure the girls are ready and they asked if you can bring them to school today. I'll do it if you don't want to," Jared said softly.

"I can, just let me shower," Kyle replied.

Jared nodded his head. He turned and left without another word.

Kyle sighed and took a shower. He dressed quickly. He gave himself a once over in the mirror. He gave a sigh before he plastered a fake smile on his face. He knew it wouldn't fool Jared or Roldy, but the girls might buy it. That was all that mattered. He had to fake it for now.

He exited the bathroom and headed to Jared's room to grab his backpack. He opened it and checked to make sure he had all his books. He heard a rattle from the front pocket. He paused for a moment. He opened the pocket and pulled out a small pill bottle of Adderall. He remember he had gotten it from a friend awhile back. He had forgotten all about it. He opened the bottle and dropped a pill into his hand. He looked at it for a moment. It wouldn't solve all his problems, but maybe it would give him some energy to get through the day.

"This is wrong." He told himself. At the same time, he was curious. Would it give him the focus he needed to keep his mind on school and away from other things?

-Happy Mistakes-

Jared watched as Noah and Matt bickered for once. Normally they were trying to stop him and Roldy from strangling one another.

Kendall had left the room a few minutes ago to take a phone call. All chaos broke out after that. Matt had asked Noah about the possibility of a bachelor party and Noah lost his shit. He didn't want one, and Matt was trying to convince him.

Jared sat back, letting them argue. His mind was elsewhere. He was thinking back to what had happened in the hospital.

 _Jared rounded the corner quickly. He had abandoned his lawyer and Jace, when. He got Kendall's phone call about the baby. He had rushed to the hospital. He spotted Kyle, hugging Layla. Kendall and Logan were talking to each other. They all looked a little distressed._

 _"Kyle?"_

 _Kyle looked up. Layla took a step back and allowed Kyle to run to Jared. Kyle threw his arms around Jared in a hug._

 _"What's going on? Is everything alright?" Jared asked confused._

 _"I don't know," Kyle admitted. "The baby was in distress and they rushed Lilly to surgery. Everything seemed good, until the baby was born. She didn't cry Jer, they took her away and something happened to Lilly. They said she was bleeding too much. They rushed me out after that," he explained._

 _Jared just stood there a moment. He pulled Kyle tighter to him. "They're gonna be ok."_

 _"I'm not so sure," Kyle mumbled glancing at Logan. "Even he's worried. That's not a good sign."_

 _Jared looked over at Kendall and Logan. He could see how worried Logan was, Kyle was right. Now wasn't the time for panicking. Everything was going to be alright._

 _He pulled Kyle to him in a hug. There was nothing more he could do. They just had to wait._

"Is this how we sound when we argue?" Roldy asked lowly. Jared turned to his friend confused before it clicked. He was talking about Noah and Matt.

"Nah, we sound smarter," Jared laughed. Noah and Matt turned to face the two.

"Ro, tell him I'm right!" Noah demanded.

"Jared, he's delusional right?" Matt asked.

Jared and Roldy's hands shot up as they both shook their heads.

"Leave me out of this," Jared said.

"You two gotta duke it out," Roldy said.

"This is nuts," Noah said shaking his head.

"Noah you're overreacting," Matt sighed. "We just want a small get together. It's not like we are gonna paint the town red and get blackout drunk."

"Yeah No, calm down and hear him out," Jared signed.

"Roldy!" Noah whined.

"It won't be that bad," Roldy said.

"Oh my god you're all ganging up on me, this isn't fair," Noah said.

Roldy jumped up from his spot on the couch. He walked over to his fiancé. He placed his hands on his shoulders. "Relax Noah, they've convinced me. It's not going to be something you'll hate. Trust us."

"Yeah, a small group of friends, at Tim's house which he graciously offered for the night. We will hang out, have fun, and play video games all night if you want. We just want one more night with the four of us not being married," Jared said.

"Yeah, like the good old times," Matt said.

The room fell silent as Noah thought it over. He seemed to have been swayed.

"When did we get so old?" Roldy asked breaking the silence. They all started laughing and Noah sighed.

"Fine I'm in, but-" he started.

"No strippers," Jared and Matt chimed together.

"Why do I feel like you guys are lying?" Noah asked.

"We're not," Matt said.

"Maybe just a little," Jared said pinching his fingers together wth a grin.

-Happy Mistakes-

Kendall leaned against the wall in his office, his phone in his hand. He had just gotten a phone call from Carlos. Carlos wanted to talk, and Kendall didn't. Carlos was upset, and he had every right to be.

 _Kendall watched as Logan paced back and forth. They had been waiting for news on the baby and Lilly for almost an hour. Kyle had suggested they go to the waiting room. Everyone has settled in and fell silent. James arrived not long after. Kendall filled him in, and everyone sat in a tense silence._

 _"Where's Carlos?" James asked._

 _Logan paused his pacing to look at him confused. Everyone looked at him for a moment. Layla shrieked and jumped up._

 _"Oh my god!" She hastily tried to dig his phone from her pocket. It fell to the floor with a clatter. "I forgot."_

 _Kyle jumped up and picked up her phone. He looked at her. "It's ok Lay."_

 _"No she asked me to do one thing and I completely forgot," Layla cried snatching her phone back. She started to frantically look through her contacts._

 _"Layla," Logan said waking up to her. She ignored him. "Layla." He tried again. No response. "Mija."_

 _Layla froze and looked up at him, tears brimming in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I forgot. I was supposed to call him and I forgot."_

 _Logan pulled her into a hug. "está bien mija." He said softly. "Don't worry, I'll call him."_

 _Kendall watched the two for a moment. He could only imagine what Layla was going through. They were all worried._

Kendall sighed once more. He felt bad about the whole situation. There was nothing he could do to make it up to Carlos.

He pushed himself away from the wall. He grabbed his coat and exited the office. He found the guys and gave them the rest of the day off. Jared looked at him suspiciously, but didn't say a word. Kendall left the building with one destination in mind.

-Happy Mistakes-

Miles watched Kyle cautiously. Kyle Had shown up to school today and something was off. He seemed to have a little extra pep in his step, and was forcing himself to smile. Miles knew better though. This was all for show. He knew Kyle was hurting, no matter how much he denied it. Miles was waiting for the inevitable breakdown Kyle was going to have. He would be there to help him through it, like he always did.

 _Miles rushed down the hallway with Leora and Lucas behind him. He had called Kyle trying to invite him to a movie with them, but Kyle said he was at the hospital and he couldn't talk. The three had deduced that meant the baby was being born. From the tone of Kyle's voice, Miles knew something was off._

 _Miles slowed to a fast paced walk as they rounded the corner. They saw Kyle standing in the hallway with Kendall, James, and Jared. They were all talking in low voices._

 _"What's going on?" Miles asked as they all approached the four cautiously. Kyle looked at them, but Kendall held a hand up. He walked over to the two._

 _"Kendall is something wrong?" Lucas asked._

 _"Yeah, something is wrong," Kendall said slowly._

 _"Is Lilly ok?" Miles asked._

 _"Lilly is gonna be ok," Kendall said slowly._

 _Leora face fell as she looked to Kyle. She pushed past Kendall and ran to her brother, throwing her arms around him. Miles and Lucas stood there and let the words Kendall didn't say sink in._

"What? Do I got something on my face?" Kyle asked arching a brow at him.

"Huh?" Miles asked.

"You're staring at me," Kyle replied.

"Sorry, just thinking." Miles shrugged.

"Don't hurt yourself now," Kyle joked. He gave Miles a playful shove.

"Rude," Miles glared at his friend. He opened his mouth and Kyle cut him off.

"Don't ask how I'm doing, my answer hasn't changed," Kyle said quickly, "can we just pretend to be normal for a little while."

"We're not normal," Miles replied. Kyle smiled at that. He looked around the cafeteria. He glance at his phone for the time. "Have you see Lu?"

"No, I was starting to wonder where he was," Kyle said slowly.

"Kyle! Miles!"

The pair looked up as Leora ran up to them. She looked panicked. She had her phone in her hand.

"What's up Le?" Kyle asked.

"Have you guys seen Lucas?" She asked pulling something up on her phone.

She shoved it into Kyle's hands. He looked down at a video. It was of a few of the football jocks laughing and pointing at something. It looked like mangled up metal. Upon closer inspection Kyle noticed it was a prosthetic leg.

"Layla sent me this. Have you seen Lucas?" Leora asked.

"No, but I know he has gym before lunch," Miles said jumping up.

"Don't you have gym with him?" Kyle asked following after him.

"He was slow and told me to go. He would catch up," Miles said quickly.

"What if he's hurt?" Leora asked quickly.

The headed straight to the locker room. The headed to Lucas' locker, which was open and tore apart.

They heard the one of the showers on. Miles looked to Kyle. They shared a look. They both knew where Lucas was.

"Le stay here," Kyle said. Him and Miles headed to the showers. Leora followed, covering her eyes just in case.

Lucas was sitting under a shower head that was on. He was fully clothed, and his prosthetic was gone.

"Lu," Miles said. He rushed over, with Kyle right behind him. Kyle turned the shower off.

"Le grab a towel," Kyle said.

"What happened?" Miles asked.

"Are you ok?" Leora asked handing him a towel.

"I'm fine, mostly," Lucas said looking to his leg. "Tragger and his buddies cornered me. Apparently he blamed me because he failed his math test."

Kyle and Miles helped him up. Lucas used Kyle to lean on.

"Care to elaborate?" Miles asked as they walked him to his locker.

"Well I caught him trying to cheat off of me, so I gave wrong answers. He turned his test in first and I changed my answers," Lucas shrugged.

"Lucas," Leora said slowly.

"What did they do to it? I know you guys know, how else would you know I was here," Lucas asked as Kyle and Miles helped him sit on the bench.

"They ran it over," Leora said slowly. She handed her phone to Lucas. He watched the video, his expression neutral.

"Lucas-" Kyle started.

"Miss Knight, this is the boys locker room," Coach Kegan said as he entered the locker room.

"Coach it's not what you think," Kyle said quickly, "she was helping up. Some of the football players attacked Lucas!" He said.

"What?" Coach said looking to Lucas. Leora showed him the video. His face fell and anger showed. "Lucas what happened?"

"I stood up to Harry Tragger and he's had it out for me ever since, they took my prosthetic and left me in the shower unable to get up," Lucas said pointing to his leg.

"We are going to the principal. Tell me who did this and I will round them up while you change. Those boys will pay," Coach said.

"Whoa go coach," Kyle said.

"This is appalling and something will be done, start quarterback or not this is unacceptable," Coach said.

"It was Tragger, Jerry Harper, Frankie Jones, and Steve Keller," Lucas said looking down at the ground.

"Get changed son and meet me in the principal's office," Coach said. We turned and left the locker room.

Lucas nodded his head and looked to Leora.

"I'll leave, just keep me updated," She said quickly.

Kyle nodded his head. She quickly left, with her phone in her hands texting someone no doubt.

"We won't let them get away with they Lu," Miles said turning towards his own locker. "I think I got a spare pair of jeans you can wear."

"I know they won't. My mom won't let this go," Lucas said quickly.

"Isn't she a lawyer?" Kyle asked.

"Yep, and she won't be afraid to press charges," Lucas said with a grin.

"Good, I won't let this go either," Kyle said, "those guys need to be taught a lesson."

"Kyle-" Lucas started slowly.

"I might as well use my celebrity for good," Kyle replied.

"I'm not a charity case," Lucas said quickly.

"No, but those jerks need to pay Lu, what better way than to publicly shame them," Miles said.

"I didn't hear any of this. I didn't know and I couldn't have stopped you if I did. Don't forget my mom is lawyer," Lucas said putting his hands up.

-Happy Mistakes-

Lilly yawned as she tried to focus on the TV. Daytime television wasn't enough to keep her focus for long. Her mind started to wander.

 _Lilly was laying facing away from the door and away from Logan and Carlos. The room was silent. No one knew what to say. Logan had been allowed in as soon as she had woken up. He explained everything to her. It wasn't long after that, that Carlos had shown up. The three had shared tearful hugs._

 _"Where's Layla?" Lilly asked finally. She had forgotten all about her coming along._

 _"The waiting room, did you want me to go get her," Carlos asked._

 _Lilly opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the door opening. Leora appeared in the doorway. She took one look at Lilly and crossed the room. She sat on the edge of the bed. The two girls clung to one another. Logan and Carlos left, mentioning something about Layla._

 _"Le-" Lilly started. She couldn't say anything as sobs over took her._

 _"Sh, it's ok," Leora said hugging her tight._

 _"Can I tell you something?" Lilly asked after a moment. Leora sat back and looked at her questioningly. "I had changed my mind."_

 _"What?" Leora asked confused._

 _"I changed my mind and all week I've been trying to think of a way to talk to Kyle and Jared," Lilly said looking down at her hands._

 _"Oh Lil," Leora said a hand flying to her mouth._

 _"Now I'll never get the chance to meet my daughter," Lilly said lowly._

 _Leora threw her arms around her again. They both say there. Lilly hadn't told anyone she had changed her mind. It didn't matter anymore._

"Lilly?"

Lilly jumped and looked over at Carlos sheepishly. She hadn't even heard him come in. She had been so absorbed in her own thoughts. Carlos crossed the room and sat down next to her.

"Papi, I'm sorry I was just..." Lilly started.

"It's ok Mija," Carlos said smiling softly at her. "I just wanted to come see how you were doing."

"I'm doing good," Lilly lied.

"Are you?" Carlos asked.

Lilly nodded her head. She didn't really want to talk about the baby. She just wanted to move on with her life.

"So when is your campus tour? Did you want me or your dad to come with?" Carlos asked changing the subject.

"Huh?" Lilly asked.

"Berkeley, when is your freshman orientation?" Carlos asked.

"Oh, it's first week of December, I'd like it if you could come with," Lilly said.

She had forgotten all about college. Months ago she had been counting down the days until she left. Now that it was only a couple months away, she was scared. She wasn't sure if this was the best idea.

"I know it's fast mija, but you'll like it. I think you should give it a try. One semester and if you don't like it, you can always transfer closer," Carlos said.

"Thanks papi, you always know how to make me feel better," Lilly said with a smile. She hugged him with a smile. Her first real smile in almost two weeks.

-Happy Mistakes-

Jared quickly made his way up to 2J with Roldy and Noah. They were all talking about the possibility of another tour this coming summer. Kendall wanted them to get out and promote their album, but he also wanted to give Noah and Roldy enough time to enjoy the newlywed phase of their marriage.

The three entered the apartment. They were greeted with the smell of food cooking. Spaghetti by the smell of it. Jill and Carly were sitting at the table with their homework out. Kyle was at the stove cooking.

"Ok Jill next question," Kyle said.

"How long was the hundred year war?" Jill asked.

"A hundred years," Carly said quickly.

"Nope, it's a trick question, come on Jill, what's it say in your book?" Kyle asked.

"I'm looking," Jill said quickly. She was scanning her book for the answer.

"What's going on here?" Jared asked making himself know to the three. They all smiles as they looked at Jared.

"We are doing our homework," Carly explained.

"All of us," Kyle said pointing to his own work on the counter. "I'm also making supper, it'll be ready soon."

"It was a hundred and sixteen years," Jill said triumphantly.

"There you go, what was the war about?" Kyle asked.

"The French throne I think," Jill said turning back to her book.

"What's gotten into you?" Jared asked walking into the kitchen. Noah was right behind him taking a peek at the food.

"I just need to keep myself busy," Kyle said walking over to Noah and shooing him away. "Just wait it's not done yet." Noah grinned and put his hands up.

"Alright girls let's put a hold on the homework. We can finish later," Kyle said. The girls nodded and started to pack up their stuff.

"Guys can you set the table? We are just waiting on the garlic bread," Kyle said turning to his own homework.

The girls ran to their room, to put their things away. Jared and Roldy started setting the table. Noah pestered Kyle about the food.

"Noah you can wait five more minutes, I can't make it cook any faster," Kyle scolded the older man.

"But Kyle-" Noah started.

"No buts, help set the table," Kyle cut him off. Noah pouted, but helped finish setting the table.

Jared helped Kyle move the food to the table. Once everything was set everyone sat down to eat. Conversation was light. Jared could tell something was different with Kyle. He was finally done moping, but they still needed to talk.

-Happy Mistakes-

James frowned as he looked around the living room. He had cleaned it twice since he had arrived home, and something still seemed off. Something was out of place. He knew it didn't matter anyways. As soon as Marcie arrived back with the kids, the girls would destroy everything.

He had been trying to distract himself. All he could think about was Kyle and the baby. He was worried about Kyle. He hadn't seen his son in almost two weeks. Jared kept them updated though.

 _James shivered as the wind picked up. He was standing outside the hospital with Kendall, Logan, and Carlos. They were all standing together, not saying a word. None of them knew what to say. This was a situation they hadn't been in before._

 _"I just don't understand, the baby was fine two days ago," Carlos said finally._

 _"These things happen," Logan said slowly. Almost as if he was on auto pilot._

 _"How? I mean, how could she not know? Why? I just-" Carlos started._

 _"Carlos, we don't know," Kendall cut the rambling Latino off. Carlos looked to Kendall, almost as if he had forgotten that he was even here._

 _"I'm sorry," Carlos said his gaze turning towards the ground._

 _"You're hurting, I get it Carlos, we all are," Logan said slowly. "The truth is we may never know what went wrong. These thugs happen. A lot of the time it seemingly happens for no reason."_

 _"I can't imagine what Kyle and Lilly are going through," Kendall said shaking his head._

 _"Jared too," Logan added._

 _"Why didn't you call me sooner?" Carlos asked._

 _"Everything happened so fast, one minute everything was fine and the next it all fell apart. My worry was about Lilly. I'm so sorry," Logan said._

 _"We are all sorry Carlos," Kendall said._

 _James watched the exchange between the three. He didn't know what to say to make this situation any better. There was nothing any of them could say that would make this better._

 _"I'm not mad," Carlos said to Logan, "I just wish you would've called me." Carlos turned and walked away. Logan chased after him apologizing repeatedly. Kendall turned to James._

 _"You've been awful quiet," Kendall said._

 _"What is there to say?" James asked with a shrug._

 _"I don't know," Kendall replied helplessly. He grabbed James and pulled him into his arms. He pressed his face into James' shoulder. James wrapped his arms around Kendall. As much as they were hurting, he couldn't fathom how Kyle felt._

"James?"

James turned around. Marcie was standing in the doorway. She looked surprised to see him. She had Kenny in her arms and Miri and Jenny squeezed past her to run to the toy box.

"I wasn't expecting you home so early. I was gonna clean up," Marcie said wholly.

"I got off work early," James said smiling at his grandson. He held his arms out and Kenny leaned over towards him. "It's no problem. Miri and Jenny are destruction right now. Cleaning is moot." He looked over to the girls. They had already pulled everything back out of the toy box.

"Well the girls had their snack and their walk. I'm sure they'll lay down for a nap," Marcie said.

"I can handle it, I think," James said slowly. "Why don't you take the rest of the afternoon off."

"Ok, Miri is still recovering from her cold. Her meds are in diaper bag," Marcie said, "Kenny has been a bit warm today too. Let Adam know to keep an eye on him."

"Thanks," James said nodding his head.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Marcie said gathering her things. "Bye Jenny. Bye Miri."

The girls turned to Marcie. They ran over to her and gave her hugs. Marcie gave Kenny a quick hug too. James smiled as he watched her. She was good with the kids. She had been a lucky find.

"What?" Marcie asked.

"You're amazing with the girls. I am just glad you decided to be our nanny," James said.

"Yeah, it was either this or a weekend only job. I am so happy I took this job. I really care about these three, and in sure I'll care for Eli as soon as Jake's ready too," Marcie said.

"You are a godsend," James said grinning.

Marcie thanked him once again. She gave the girls one last hug before she left. James turned to the girls. He caught Miri yawning. Jenny wasn't far behind.

He managed to corral the girls upstairs to Jenny's room. He got both girls into the bed and had Kenny in the playpen. He sat down to read the girls a nap time story. It wasn't long before they fell asleep. He sat there watching them sleep. It was nice to have a quiet moment.

-Happy Mistakes-

Adam made his way into the house. He called out for James. He was surprised to see his car outside and not Marcie or Kendall's. He headed to the living room. He frowned when he didn't see anyone. He checked the kitchen, before heading upstairs.

He poked his head in Jenny's room. Miri and Jenny were passed out in Jenny's bed. James was asleep in the rocking chair next to the bed. Kenny was in the playpen silently playing with his feet. He seemed content.

Adam stood there a moment. He knew that James had been upset about Kyle losing the baby, an Kyle not coming home. He almost didn't want to wake him up. He crossed the room to James.

"Pops," he said touching his shoulder. James stirred and looked up at him. He blinked a few times confused.

"Have a nice nap?" Adam asked as he turned to his son, who had become aware of his presence.

"I didn't even realize I fell asleep," James said groggily. He yawned as e sat up. "What time is it?"

"Six, dad should be here soon," Adam said as he picked Kenny up.

"I guess I was tired," James said as he heaved himself up. He looked down at the girls, who were still sleeping.

"Haven't been sleeping well?" Adam asked knowing he hadn't. Leora had been telling him that things were tense at home.

"Not lately," James replied.

"What time did you get home?" Adam asked changing the subject.

"Bout four," James said as he leaned over Jenny's bed. He gently nudged Miri's shoulder. "Miri, papa's here."

Miri whined as she turned away from him. She didn't want to wake up. Adam smiled and cleared his throat.

"I guess I'll just take Kenny home and leave Miri here," Adam said loudly. That seemed to do the trick. She turned around and looked at Adam. She bumped Jenny in her scramble to get out of bed. James picked up the yawning blonde girl.

"Hi baby," Adam said smiling as he knelt down carefully to accept her hug.

"Marcie said Miri's doing great, but Kenny's been a little warm all day," James said.

"He's probably getting what Miri had," Adam sighed.

The two made their way down stairs with the kids in tow. They entered the living room, where the girls ran to grab their toys. Adam sat down with Kenny in his lap. James room a seat in the recliner.

"So how are things going? I feel like we never get to see you or Cooper anymore. It just drop the kids off and pick them up," James said.

"I know we've been busy," Adam said. "Sorry for blowing off that dinner too, we just have so much going on. Maybe we can get together for thanksgiving. The whole family."

"If Kyle ever comes home," James said bitterly. His eyes went wide as w realized what he had said. "I mean-"

"I know pops, but he's coping with this too. It's hard for all of us," Adam said, "we were all looking forward to meeting her and now we can't. It's left a hole in all of us."

James sighed and nodded his head. "Things have been-I don't know."

"Is now a bad time?"

Adam and James turned to face the doorway. Kyle was standing there. Jenny and Miri both jumped up and ran over to Kyle shouting, 'Ky!'

"How long have you been standing there?" James asked standing up.

"Look pops I'm sorry I haven't really left the apartment in almost two weeks-" Kyle started.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Kyle," James said pulling his youngest son into a hug. "I-I didn't mean it like that. I just miss you. I want to help you."

"I know pops," Kyle said slowly. He looked to Adam. He walked into the living room.

"Hi Kyle, I was just picking up my kids and going. Pops we will see you soon," Adam said as e gathered his kids and their stuff. "If you wanna talk, I'm here for you."

"Thanks Adam-" Kyle started as he sunk into the couch.

"It's happened to me too, I mean I wasn't that far along, but it still hurts," Adam said.

"I know," Kyle said nodding his head.

"You're not alone Kyle, we all wanna help you," James said taking a seat on the couch next to his son.

"I know, and I've been a real pain lately, I just...I shut myself off from everyone and I forgot we are all hurting from this. I mean I haven't even gone to visit Lilly," Kyle said his voice rising as he talked.

"Kyle, it's ok," James said.

"No it's not," Kyle snapped. "She almost died and all I can do is hide myself away from everyone. I am such a jerk. I-"

"You're grieving," Adam said cutting off his rant. "If I were you I'd make Lilly your next stop."

"I know, I just...what do I even say," Kyle asked.

"It's Lilly, I'm sure you'll figure it out," Adam said. "I gotta go, Coop is probably starting to get worried that I'm dead in a ditch somewhere," he sighed. Kyle cracked a smile at that.

 **So there you go another chapter done. I know you all probably wanna kill me right now, but I've got plans.**

 **How will Kyle learn a better way to cope with his loss? Will Jared get him to talk? Will Lilly tell Kyle that she had changed her mind? Will she leave for college? Will the Knights and Mitchell's move on from this loss? Will Lucas get justice? Did Kyle take the pills?**

 **Always**

 **OUTOFMYMIND**


	13. Make it Up

**Chapter 13: Make it Up**

Kyle glared at his phone. It had been three days since Lucas' incident at school. The video of Tragger and his buddies trashing his prosthetic had gone viral. Kyle had had a big hand in that happening. He had tweeted the video and how disgusted with these guys. He was ashamed to call them classmates. People were upset and demanding these guys be punished, yet nothing had happened.

"What's with the look sourpuss," Miles asked as he sat down beside him.

"Yeah, if you're not careful your face will freeze like that," Lucas said taking a seat on his other side. Lucas had gotten his old prosthetic from storage. It was a bit small, and cause him to limp a little, but it got the job done.

"Sorry, I'm just mad. The school hasn't done anything to those guys yet. This is such bull. football players or not, they shouldn't be allowed to get away with this," Kyle said shaking his head.

"They won't, trust me," Lucas said, "coach Kegan is spearheading this. He wants to cut them from the team and the school board is just pushing for a five game suspension. My mom is threatening a lawsuit and we will go through with it. My prosthetic was top of the line and not cheap. I don't think I'll get another." He said slowly.

"You will, trust me," Kyle said.

"Yeah, if we have to do it ourselves we will get you a new leg," Miles said grinning.

"How?" Lucas asked.

"Don't worry about it," Kyle replied.

"You guys worry me sometimes," Lucas sighed.

"Don't worry," Kyle said.

"That only makes me worry," Lucas said.

"Would we ever steer you wrong?" Miles asked batting his eyes at his brother playfully.

"You? Always, Kyle rarely," Lucas said.

"It's usually his fault, I just go along with it," Kyle replied.

"Rude," Miles said glaring at the two. "So have you heard anything from coach Kegan. I don't think I've ever seen him so fired up before, about anything over than football."

"Yes actually I have, that's why I'm not worried about all this," Lucas replied.

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked confused.

"Did you know that, coach's daughter Has a prosthetic too?" Lucas asked.

"No way," Kyle said.

"Those guys aren't going to play anytime soon," Lucas said smirking.

"Wow," Miles said in awe. "So how the replacement coming?" He asked changing the subject.

"Not so good, insurance only allows so many in certain amount of years," Lucas sighed.

"It's expensive too isn't it," Kyle said slowly.

"Don't-" Lucas started.

"Too late," Kyle said whipping his phone out.

"Kyle," Lucas said.

"Lu?" Kyle asked.

"Don't make it sound like a pity case. I don't need pity," Lucas said.

"No, you need justice," Kyle said quickly, "the best way to get back at them is not letting them know they won."

-Happy Mistakes-

Matt quickly made his way up to 2J. He entered the apartment without knocking. That's what he had a key for. He found Noah and Roldy sitting on the couch, snuggled together, watching daytime TV. They had the day off and this was all they did.

"Hey Matt," Noah greeted.

Matt snatched he remote from the coffee table and turned the Tv off to Roldy's protest.

"This better be important Matty," Roldy said.

"Yeah, we were about to find out who the father was," Noah said sitting up.

"Guys, Penelope invited her parents out to LA for thanksgiving and she wants me to meet them," Matt said quickly.

"What?" Roldy asked.

"I'm freaking out," Matt said as he fell into the orange couch.

"Matty relax, you knew this was coming. You guys have been dating for awhile now," Noah said quickly.

"I know, but what if they don't like me? What if they are disappointed?" Matt asked.

"They won't be, Matt you're awesome," Roldy said, "you are one of the greatest guys I know. There's no reason for them not to like you."

"Exactly, besides Penelope is happy, that's all that should matter to them. You make her happy," Noah said.

"Yeah, but like this is a big step. Meeting the parents is like the worst part, but you two never had to worry about that, your moms already know each other," Matt said slowly.

"Yeah, we got lucky," Roldy said smiling at Noah.

Jared entered the apartment. He ran over to the couch excitedly. "Guys I did it!" He looked at Matt surprised. "Oh hey Matty."

"What did you do?" Roldy asked.

"So you know how I've been looking for a house since I've got the girls back?" Jared asked.

"Did you find one? Let me see," Noah said holding out his hands. Jared fished his phone from his pocket. He pulled up the pictures for Noah to look at.

"Ooh, fancy," Noah cooed.

"Guys hello, still freaking out here," Matt said.

"About what?" Jared asked turning to him.

"Penelope wants me to meet her parents," Matt replied.

"And?" Jared asked confused. "What is there to freak out about?"

"Everything. What if they don't like me," Matt asked going into panic mode again.

"That didn't stop me," Jared said quickly, "if you love her and she loves you that's all that matters. They'll come around eventually."

"I guess, but I want them to like me," Matt said.

"Just be yourself Matty, they'll love you," Noah assured him.

Matt sighed as sat back in his seat. He couldn't help but panic. This was a big step. Maybe he was over reacting. He turned to Jared.

"Let me see the pictures," he said holding his hand out.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the studio?" Roldy asked Jared.

"Later," Jared replied.

-Happy Mistakes-

Logan quickly made his way past the Save Rock and Roll set. He was on a mission. He needed to find Carlos. He had missed their appointment. He hadn't called or anything. Logan was a little worried.

One of the crew workers had told him Carlos was in his dressing room, reading lines.

He found Carlos' dressing room. The door was open and he heard Carlos talking to someone. He entered the room, knocking on the door frame. He saw Carlos talking to his young costar Emily. They were sitting across from one another scripts in hand.

"I think that's my cue to leave," she said quickly. She gave Carlos a quick goodbye and ducked past Logan.

"Showing up on set now?" Carlos asked confused.

Logan entered the room, shutting the door behind him. "Did you forget?" He asked simply.

"Forget what?" Carlos asked confused.

"Don't play dumb," Logan said annoyed.

"We had an appointment today didn't we?" Carlos asked sheepishly. "Sorry, I've been so busy. I-I forgot."

"Carlos," Logan said knowing there was more to this. Carlos had been acting so odd lately.

"I just couldn't go there, not after I failed my assignment," Carlos said looking down at the ground.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked taken aback.

Carlos walked over to his coat. He dug a slip of paper from the pocket. He held it out to Logan.

Logan looked at the paper. He had never looked at Carlos' assignments, nor Carlos his. It was something they weren't supposed to share.

"Los?"

"Go ahead," Carlos said. He walked over to the couch and sat down.

Logan looked at the messy scrawl he realized belonged to Darlene, their therapist. He read the words and glanced up at Carlos shocked.

 _"Hold your granddaughter and tell her you love her. Let her go," Carlos said_

 _The and d bitterly._

Logan read the message again. He looked back to Carlos. He had no idea that had been his last assignment. His mouth floundered. He didn't know what to say. He crossed the room and sat down next to the distraught Latino. He pulled him into his arms.

"Los I'm sorry, I had no idea," Logan said.

Carlos broke down into tears. He clung to Logan. No words were needed. They sat there for quite awhile. Logan just let Carlos get it all out.

-Happy Mistakes-

Miles watched as Kyle diligently took notes. Kyle never took notes. Something was off.

'He must really want a good grade.' Miles thought.

Sure Kyle had missed a few weeks of school, but he had never seen the blonde like this. He was paying attention in classes and doing his homework. All on top of his budding music career, and taking care of Jared's sister and keeping Jared happy too. It was almost as if the last few weeks hadn't happened.

The bell rang. Kyle packed his things and jumped up. Miles quickly followed after him.

"Dude what are you on?" miles asked jokingly.

"High on life Miles, not drugs," Kyle replied arching a eyebrow at him in confusion.

"Seriously though, what's gotten into you? You're taking notes and actually doing your assignments on time," Miles said.

"I missed two weeks of school Miles. I have to catch up and make good grades to get my averages back up," Kyle said.

"What you still planning on graduating in January?" Miles asked.

"I don't know, but I know if my grades drop too low, my dad won't let me work," Kyle said.

"Is that a bad thing, dude you need a break anyways. Didn't your album just release not too long ago? Shouldn't you be relaxing and reaping in the benefits?" Miles asked.

"Hardly, dad wants me to join Inside Joke for their summer tour, U.S., Canada, and Mexico," Kyle replied. "Plus I've got a few other project going and it's gonna be awesome, but I've got put in the time and the effort if I wanna succeed."

"Yeah, but you can't wear yourself out in the process," Miles said.

"Miles I'm fine," Kyle said.

"Just saying dude, it wouldn't hurt to play hooky for just one day," Miles said.

"What did you have in mind?" Kyle asked arching a brow at his friend.

"Seriously?" Miles asked. Kyle nodded his head. "Leave it to me, meet me after class. We will talk more."

"Should I be worried?" Kyle asked.

"Nah, I'll just make it up, it always works out in the end," Miles replied with a grin.

"No it doesn't," Kyle chuckled shaking his head. Miles just shrugged.

Kyle shook his head and took off towards his next class. He detoured to the bathroom. He made sure he was alone, before pulling a pill bottle out of his bag. He took a pill and quickly stashed the bottle.

He had been taking the pills for a few days now. He had avoided taking one today, but he needed the extra pep, if he was gonna keep up with Miles. He took one a day and it kept him going for hours. He was able to focus on his school work, the girls and their homework, and get his stuff done in the studio. He had endless energy. It was amazing.

He hated lying to Miles and everyone, but they wouldn't understand. No one would understand. The pressure he was under to be perfect was too much. The pills helped him achieve the illusion that he could do it all and keep everyone happy.

-Happy Mistakes-

Leora bounced up and down as she waited for the bell to ring. She was eager to get out of school today. She was picking up Jill and Carly today. Jared and Kyle were busy today. She offered to help.

"What's got you all jumpy?"

Leora looked over at Lucas surprised. She had forgotten he was there. He had been so quiet, ever since the incident last week.

"I'm picking up Jill and Carly today. We are gonna have a girls day at the mall," Leora said.

"Sounds fun," Lucas chuckled.

"They are like little sisters that I can give back when they are being bratty," Leora said.

"You're awful," Lucas shook his head.

"What, it's true," Leora said laughing. "But seriously, I love those too they're so cute and fun. Plus I get to share all my ladylike wisdom on them."

"Ladylike wisdom?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, they don't have a female living with them. They've got Jared and Kyle, and Roldy and Noah. I'm gonna teach these girls everything they need to know about being awesome ladies and still be kick ass too," Leora explained.

The bell rang making her jump. Lucas laughed. The pair exited the classroom together.

"I hate to cut this short, but they let out in five minutes and I gotta bolt," Leora said. She paused when she saw Miles talking to Sara Michaels. Apparently their date had gone well.

"Earth to Le?" Lucas said waving a hand in front of her face. He followed her gaze and gave her a smirk.

"What does he see in her?" Leora asked.

"I don't know, it can't be her winning personality," Lucas replied.

"I mean seriously, she's been clingy. She only like him now because of who his dad's are," Leora said quickly.

"Are you jealous?" Lucas asked.

Leora looked at him shocked. She shook her head. "Of that leech no way. He could do so much can better than her."

"I know, but you're getting awfully worked up," Lucas said.

"I don't know what you're on, Miles and I are just friends. She is an awful person. Now I gotta go, I'll see you later," Leora took off without saying another word.

She didn't understand why Lucas was being so pushy about things with her and Miles. Didn't he understand they were just friends? She was just looking out for Miles.

She quickly made her way out to her car. Kendall and James had finally caved and gotten her a car. Her and Kyle were no longer dependent on each other for the car.

She got in and headed over to the girls school. Both of them were sitting on the sidewalk together. Jill had an arm around Carly as they waited. She pulled up to the curb and called out to them. Carly jumped up and and pulled Jill with her. They quickly climbed into the back seat.

"Hi Leora!" Carly greeted her.

"Hi Carls, hi Jill," Leora greeted them with a smile.

"Are you gonna make us do our homework?" Jill asked quickly.

"No way, that's Kyle and Jared's job, we are gonna have fun," Leora said. The girls both grinned at her.

-Happy Mistakes-

Kendall looked at his watch once more. It was almost four and Kyle hadn't shown up for his studio session. He was currently in with Avery, with Penelope recording and mixing the music.

"Is something wrong?" Avery asked as she exited the recording booth to listen to what Penelope had done to her music.

"Kyle should be here by now," Kendall said glancing at his watch again.

"He hasn't called?" Penelope asked.

"Not yet, I'm a little worried, this isn't like him," Kendall said.

"He's playing hooky."

Kendall turned to see Jared had entered the room. He had his phone out.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"He's out with Miles causing mischief and mayhem and asked me to cover for him," Jared said holding out his phone.

"You're doing a killer job," Penelope said sarcastically. "I don't think you understand what covering for someone means." She added sassily.

"He needs a break," Jared said looking to Kendall.

"He could've told me," Kendall replied.

"You don't make it easy," Jared said.

"You sound just like James," Kendall sighed.

"I would listen to him, he sounds wise," Jared replied. "I gotta go the guys are waiting for me. We just finished with the choreography for the show. We're almost ready to run it by you for approval."

"Great, I've got more venues booked too," Kendall said.

"You guys still looking for an opener?" Avery asked.

"Maybe," Jared said, "you are always welcome on tour Avs."

"I need to get back on the road soon. I haven't toured in awhile," Avery said quickly.

"Ok that's it, that's like a crime. Even if Kendall won't let you open, we will kidnap you for the summer," Jared said.

"I don't see why not," Kendall said quickly. "With your album release not to far off, I think I would be. Great idea."

"Kyle's not gonna open for them?" Avery asked.

"Yes he is, but I don't see why we can't have two openers. That way you and Kyle can duke it out over where you wanna open," Kendall shrugged.

"Penelope's coming too right? She's part of the team now," Jared added quickly.

"What? Really?" Penelope asked shocked.

"Penelope this album wouldn't have been recorded if it weren't for you. You really took charge last spring when Kendall was gone and kept us all on track," Jared said. Kendall nodded his head in agreement.

"Aw, there's no place I'd rather be, Penelope said with a smile. "Besides, someone has to keep you boys in line," she added cheekily.

"Is this really happening? Cause I seriously want to," Avery said cutting in.

"Why not," Kendall said.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so excited," Avery said.

Kendall checked the time. He looked to the three. "Why don't we call it a day, I've got paperwork to do and you guys can go break the news to the others."

"Sweet, Avs lets go!" Penelope said.

"What am I chopped liver?" Jared asked.

"Yeah," Avery and Penelope chimed together. They both laughed together.

The three exited the studio. Kendall save all the progress and shut the equipment down. He made his way back to his office.

Taking a seat at his desk, he grabbed the folder Gustavo had given him not too long ago. It was a proposal for a Big Time Rush reunion tour, 15 shows across the US, Canada, Mexico, and Europe.

Ever since the guys had a mini reunion, Gustavo was all about getting them on one last tour. People had talked about the show for weeks after. Everyone had been so happy to see the guys preform. Kendall had had a great time doing it too, but that had been it. It was a one off thing. Big Time Rush was dead. They were done with all that.

Kendall would be lying if he said he didn't miss living on the road for weeks on end. He dod miss the travel and being with the guys. They hardly saw one another lately. It was a chapter of life they had closed a long time ago. Could they go back one last time?

Kendall shook his head. There was no way he would get the guys to all agree to this. James would be the easiest. He loved performing and would do it in a heartbeat. Carlos might, he was still doing a little singing for his show. Logan would be the hardest. Logan had moved on. He had put that part of their life behind them. He had barely agreed to do the last show they did.

-Happy Mistakes-

Kyle laughed as he collapsed into the sand with Miles beside him. The two had run away to the beach together. The had drove all afternoon and stopped a few times to get snacks and once for indulge Miles' need to stop at a farmers market and argue with a lady over how over priced her fruit was and getting a great deal. All the while Kyle had been filming their antics on his phone.

"Dude! I'm serious she was trying to rip us off," Miles said as he stuffed his face with his fruit.

"You're ridiculous," Kyle said shaking his head.

"Come on dude, you had fun," Miles said.

"Actually, yes I did, more than I've had in a long time," Kyle admitted.

"That's because you've become a working stiff and have Jared's sister to take care of," Miles said, "not that that's a bad thing, but you need to play hooky once in awhile."

"I agree," Kyle said laying back in the sand, not caring that sand was gonna be everywhere. "I needed this."

"I needed this too," Miles sighed.

The two sat there in silence. Letting the sound of waves crashing on the beach take over. Kyle needed a distraction so bad. All he had been doing was working and going to school and then taking care of the girls. It was a busy life.

"So wanna tell me why we drove all to La Jolla?" Kyle asked finally.

"Can I tell you something and have you not get mad?" Miles asked.

"You're not dying are you?" Kyle asked snarkily.

"Shut up," Miles said throwing a handful of sand at the blonde.

Kyle sat up and gave Miles his attention. "What's up dude?"

"Sara wants to go official," Miles said slowly.

"You don't want to?" Kyle asked confused.

"I don't know, there's this other girl. I can't get her out of my head. I mean nothing ever really happened, but I wanted it to," Miles sighed.

"Then why are you with Sara? Who is this girl. Dude I can't help if you don't tell me who she is," Kyle said.

Miles sighed and looked out across the beach again. "It's Leora."

"And?" Kyle asked fighting back laughter. He had known that Miles has had a crush on Leora since forever. This was news to him.

"What do you mean and?" Miles huffed annoyed.

"Dude this isn't something new. You've been head over heels for Le for years," Kyle said.

"I have not," Miles said quickly.

"Miles please, I'm not dumb," Kyle said quickly.

"Ok maybe I used to have a small crush on her, like a few years ago," Miles said waving a hand. "but we started dating other people and it just sorta went away."

"And now you're both single again," Kyle said.

"She's been there for me ever since everything with Rion," Miles said slowly, "I think I kind of imagined a relationship with her. We talked about it too, she straight up told me she thinks of me like a brother. I just..."

"I don't care if you wanna ask her out," Kyle cut in. He knew where this was going.

"Did you not hear me, she looks at me like she looks at you. Like her brother," Miles said.

"Have you seen her when you're with Sara, dude trust me the feeling is mutual," Kyle replied as he laid back in the sand once more.

"Really?" Miles asked.

"Tell her Sara asked to go official. It'll drive her nuts," Kyle replied.

"You think so," Miles asked curiously.

"I know so," Kyle said.

-Happy Mistakes-

Leora grinned as she watched Jill and Carly talk excitedly about their makeovers. They had gotten their nails and hair done. They had opted to go for smoothies before Leora brought them home. She had been texting Kyle and Jared trying to see if they were home or not. Neither of them were answering her.

"This was so much fun, thank you Leora," Jill said quickly.

"Your welcome," Leora said with a smile. She was glad they had fun.

"Yeah, Jared never does this with us," Carly added.

"That's because he's a boy, and some boys don't understand the importance of a makeover," Leora replied.

"Exactly," Jill said smiling. "It's strange living with all boys. You have to come over more."

"I know what you mean I grew up with all brothers. My sister is still just a toddler so I don't get to do this with her yet," Leora said slowly.

"Yeah, come over more," Carly said.

"I promise," Leora said, "but I'm afraid it's time to go."

"Already?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, Kyle said he'd be home around five-ish," Leora said.

The three stood and tossed their trash. Leora led them out to her car. The ride to the Palm Woods was spent talking about the girls day and school and what they had for homework.

Once they arrived at the Palm Woods, Jill and Carly ran ahead. Leora room them to 2J, ready to holler at Kyle about not answering his phone, Jared too, if he was nearby.

Noah answered the door and let them in. Jill and Carly took off to their bedroom, to do their homework. Leora looked around for Kyle.

"Where's Kyle, I've got a bone to pick with him," Leora said.

"He's not here," Jared said from the living room, where he was sitting with Penelope, Matt, and Avery. Roldy was in the kitchen with what looked like a bottle of champagne.

"Sparkling cider, we are celebrating," Roldy said to her inquisitive look.

"Celebrating what?" Leora asked.

"Well our tour is officially a go and Avery is gonna join us," Matt said.

"I thought Kyle was touring with you guys," Leora said taking the glass of cider Roldy offered her.

"He is," Jared said.

"Speaking of Kyle, where is he? Does he not know how to answer his phone?" Leora asked.

"Don't know, he sent me a text saying he was playing hooky today and he's been radio silent ever since," Jared replied with a shrug.

"That jerk, told me he had to work," Leora said.

"I'm not happy either," Jared said.

"I bet you he's with Miles," Leora said quickly.

"Probably," Jared shrugged. "Stay and celebrate with us."

"Of course," Leora replied with a smile.

-Happy Mistakes-

James yawned as he made his way inside the house. He heard the TV on in the living broom. It sounds like a kids show. He popped his head in and saw Kendall passed out in the recliner with Jenny on his lap asleep as well. James smiled at the sight. It was adorable.

He crossed the room and carefully picked Jenny up, causing Kendall to stir. He gave the blonde a smile and pointed up straits signaling he was bringing Jenny to bed. Kendall just nodded with a yawn.

James quickly made his way up to Jenny's room. He carefully put Jenny to bed being sure not to wake her up. He striped her down to her diaper and tucked her in. He didn't bother with pajamas. By the time he got them on she would be wide awake again.

He exited her room. Kendall was just reaching the top of the stairs. He smiled at his husband.

"Late night?" Kendall asked.

"Sorry, yeah," James said. He walked over to the blonde and pecked him on the lips.

"It's ok, Jenny and I had a nice night in. We had mac and cheese and peppers, because our weird daughter now loves green peppers," Kendall chuckled. He started for their bedroom. James followed suit.

"Really?" James asked.

"Marcie got the girls on them. Miri doesn't love them as much as Jenny does, but she will eat them," Kendall said.

"Nice, now we don't have to try and force her," James chuckled.

The pair undress for bed and climbed under the covers. Kendall quickly pulled James into his arms. James grinned as snuggled into his husband.

-Happy Mistakes-

Lucas woke to something tapping on his window. He yawned as he sat up confused. He heard the tap again. He slowly crawled out of bed, grabbing his crutches, and made his way to his window. He saw Kyle and Miles sanding outside. He opened the window as Miles lobbed another stick at the window. Lucas caught it was a glare. Miles just smirked.

"Will you two cut it out," Lucas hissed.

"Get your ass down here," Kyle hissed.

"Guys it's..." He glanced at his alarm clock. "...it's 10:30 at night what do you want?" Lucas asked.

"Get your ass down here now!" Miles said.

Lucas sighed before shutting his window. He quickly made his way downstairs, being as quiet as he could. He didn't want to wake his parents. He opened the front door. Kyle and Miles had moved to the porch.

"What's with the crutches?" Miles asked confused.

"I don't wear my prosthetic to bed," Lucas replied glaring at his brother.

"Ok before we start arguing," Kyle said cutting the two off. He shoved his phone at Lucas. "Look at this."

Lucas looked down at the phone confused. His eyes went wide as he looked at the fundraiser Kyle had started for him.

"Kyle is this real?" Lucas asked in disbelief.

"All those zeros are correct," Miles said.

"$250,000?" Lucas asked.

"I've got connections and when they saw your story they wanted to help. You can take what you need for you prosthetic and donate the rest or something," Kyle said.

"Lucas? What's going on?"

Lucas turned as Mary walked out on to the pitch. Her gaze turned to Miles and Kyle.

"Mrs. King," Kyle said slapping a hand over Miles mouth. "We just had something we wanted to show Lucas and we are leaving."

"Mom look at this," Lucas said.

"What's this?" Mary asked confused.

"It's a fundraiser for Lucas. I had a few friends share it and some thought it was a worthy cause. Lucas is an inspiration," Kyle said.

"I would go that far," Lucas said his cheeks heating up.

"You are, after the card you've been dealt. You could've closed ourself off and been bitter at the world like Miles, but you're not," Kyle said.

"Hey," Miles said slightly offended, "wait, yeah it's kinda true," he added.

"Thank you," Mary said her eyes watering slightly. "I know his old one was on its last leg, so to speak. This will help us tremendously," she said.

"That's after one day, we still have a week to go," Kyle said quickly, "you can take what you need for the new one and save the rest for future replacements or donate it to a good cause. I just wanted to help."

"Thank you so much," Mary said. She then pulled Kyle into a hug.

"Wow, she doesn't even hug Miles," Lucas said.

"Yeah, I'm not really a hugger anyways," Miles said sticking his tongue out at Lucas.

"Alright it's late boys," Mary said.

"Right we were leaving," Kyle said giving Miles a nudge as he took his phone from Lucas. They left together.

"See mom, I told you it would all work out in the end," Lucas said smiling. He had great friends.

"I know honey, we will talk about this more in the morning," Mary said. Lucas nodded his head.

He returned to bed. He couldn't stop thinking about the fundraiser. He hadn't expected it to take off like that so soon. It was a surprise to see that so many people cared about his story and wanted to help him.

 **So there's chapter 13. For those who follow me on Twitter, you know I've also been working on the next chapter as well. I have that one half done, and will hopefully post soon. Also I have an idea for a Future chapter where everything is swapped around. Kind of like a what if sorta chapter.**

 **Question time! Will Lucas get to keep the money Kyle raised for him? Will Kyle get caught with his new addiction? Will Miles have the courage to actually ask Leora out? What will she say? Will Penelope's parents like Matt? Will there be a Big Time Rush reunion?**

 **Always**

 **OUTOFMYMIND**


	14. Thanksgiving Misadventures

**Happy Mistakes**

 **Chapter 14: Thanksgiving Misadventures**

James yawned as he made his way down to the kitchen. It was four thirty in the morning on thanksgiving day. Somehow his house had been volunteered to be the thanksgiving house. Kendall had invited his mother, and sister and her family. Kyle was brining Jared and the girls. He was sure Roldy and Noah were coming too. Plus Jake and Damien, and Adam and Cooper and the kids. The Mitchell's were coming over too, Carlos and Logan seemed to be patching things up. It was going to be a full house.

There was so much to do, and so little time. He grabbed the coffee from the shelf and started to fill the coffee pot. It was going to be a long morning. Hopefully Leora would be down soon to help. She had promised.

The front door opening caught his attention. He made his way out to the hall. He saw Kyle, Adam, and Jake, walking down the hallway. He arched a brow at his sons in confusion.

"I figured you might need help and I dragged along my reinforcements," Kyle said smirking.

"Do you have coffee yet?" Adam asked there a yawn.

"Just started, what's this all about?" James asked confused.

"Am I invisible? Can no one hear me?" Kyle asked looking at his hands.

"I heard you, but why? You guys have never helped before," James said looking at Kyle pointedly.

"He barged in last night telling me we needed to help," Jake said.

"Said we had to band together and give you a break," Adam said.

"A break?" James asked.

"Yeah pops, relax we've got this," Leora said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Go back to bed," Kyle said.

"Don't worry, I've done this before. I won't let them ruin this," Leora promised.

"Who are you and what have you done to my kids," James asked slowly. He almost didn't want to believe this was happening.

"Just go back to bed pops, we've got this," Jake said waving a hand at him.

Adam and Kyle gave him a gentle shove towards the door. James did as he was told. He made his way back to bed. Kendall rolled over groggily.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked sleepily.

"The kids wanna make thanksgiving dinner," James said slowly. He was still in shock a little. "They told me to go back to bed."

"What?" Kendall asked shocked.

"I should go back down there," James said moving to get back up. Kendall stopped him.

"Let them do this James, they are all practically adults now. I'm sure we can trust them to make the meal," Kendall said pulling him back into bed.

"But they-" James started.

"Can handle themselves," Kendall said. He wrapped his arms around James and held him close. "Go back to sleep."

James looked to the bedroom door. He wanted so bad to go down and check on them. He always made thanksgiving dinner, or took charge of the planning. To not be in control, was strange.

-Happy Mistakes-

Kyle grabbed four mugs from the cupboard and poured four cups of coffee. He turned and handed one to each of his siblings. Leora was already digging the creamer from the fridge. The four fixed up their coffee to their liking.

"Kyle why are we here?" Jake asked.

"To help pops," Kyle said. "He always slaves away over this meal and I figure it's times a we help him out. It can't be that hard."

"Since when are you a morning person anyways?" Adam asked.

"Since now," Kyle replied. "Now you said you made the turkey last year for you guys Adam, wanna start there?"

"Yeah, I can get started on the turkey," Adam nodded his head.

"I can make the pies," Leora said raising her hand.

"Adam you can handle stuffing and gravy too right?" Adam asked. Adam nodded his head.

"Jake that leave you and me with peeling potatoes and side dishes," Kyle said.

"Sounds good to me," Jake said.

"Great, let's get started," Kyle said.

They all started pulling everything out. Once everything was out on the table, the four shared a look.

"This is a lot," Leora said.

"Well, we've got a lot of people coming," Kyle said slowly.

"We don't have that many people coming do we?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, we've got grandma Jen, Auntie Katie and Uncle Tyler and the kids," Leora said.

"Coop and the kids, Damien," Adam said.

"Plus Jared and his sisters," Kyle said. He didn't miss the look on Jake's face. It was no secret that Jake didn't like Jared.

"Yeah and pops said the Mitchell's are coming too. All of them," Leora said.

"Plus No and Ro, they are a package deal with Jared," Kyle added.

"No Matt?" Adam asked.

"Nah, he's meeting Penelope's parents," Kyle said.

"Ok I get it, we've got no time to waste, let's get to work," Jake said drawing everyone back in.

Adam set about getting the turkey dressed and stuffed. Leora started on her pies. Jake and Kyle started peeling potatoes. It was a lot of work, but he knew they could do it.

-Happy Mistakes-

Jared yawned as he made his way out to the living room. He was surprised to see Noah up with Jill and Carly. He made a beeline for the coffee pot, grumbling a good morning to them.

Noah jumped up telling the girls to stay put. He ran over to Jared. He glanced back at re girls.

"They miss helping mom," Jared said before Noah could.

"Yeah," Noah said.

"I know Kyle won't mind them wanting to help," Jared said slowly.

"But?" Noah asked.

"Jake and I don't see eye to eye," Jared said glancing over at his sisters.

"What?" Noah asked.

"It's a long story," Jared said shaking his head.

"Do tell."

The pair turned and saw Roldy standing behind them. He looked to the coffee pot. Jared grabbed another mug for him.

"Well, you guys know Kyle and I haven't had the easiest of times. Jake just goes all big brother on me. He doesn't like me," Jared explained.

"Tell him to mind his own business. What happens between you and Kyle is between you and Kyle," Roldy said.

"Right cause that'll work, it'll probably just piss Kyle off," Jared said.

"Jared-" Noah started.

"Go tell the girls to get ready," Jared sighed, "I'm gonna call Kyle."

Jared grabbed his mug and made his way back to his bedroom. He grabbed his phone from his charger. He quickly found Kyle's number. He started the call as he started to search for some clean clothes. He waited as the phone rang.

"Hello, Kyle's phone," Leora answered.

"Oh hi Leora, I wasn't expecting you," Jared said quickly. He grabbed a shirt from his dresser.

"Kyle's elbows deep in turkey with Adam. He asked me to answer," Leora said.

"I need to talk to Kyle," Jared said as he looked around the room for a pair of pants.

"It's gonna be a minute, Adam needs his help with the turkey," Leora said.

"Ok, look the girls are really missing our mom. They always used to help her with thanksgiving-" Jared started.

"Oh my god, can they help with pies?" Leora asked quickly.

"I'm sure they could," Jared chuckled.

"Please, I could use a little help," Leora said.

"Sure, give us half an hour," Jared said.

"Sure, Kyle says bring food. We haven't had anything to eat yet," Leora said.

"Sure thing," Jared said.

"Adam says more coffee too, we are out," Leora added quickly.

"Let me get a pen and paper so I can write this all down," Jared joked.

"Ha-ha," Leora said.

"We will be there soon," Jared chuckled.

—Happy Mistakes—

Damien yawned as he parked his car. Adam had picked Jake up earlier in the morning to go make the meal. Adam had asked him to pick up Cooper and the kids. Almost the second Miri was in, she was bugging Eli. She would've leave him alone no matter what Cooper or Damien told her.

"Your child is a demon," Damien joked.

"Yeah, she gets it from Adam," Cooper replied. He looked back at her. She had calmed down a little, and wasn't touch Eli for once.

Damien and Cooper got out of the car and started the process of getting the kids out. Cooper had Miri stand by the car as he worked on getting Kenny out. Miri kept asking about Eli. She was so fascinated by her baby cousin.

"Miri just a minute, uncle Day has to get him out of the car," Cooper chuckled.

"Did you feed her sugar for breakfast?" Damien asked.

"Actually no, her and Kenny both had a bowl of cream of wheat. I guess she's just excited to see her cousin," Cooper shrugged.

"Yeah, I just want her t stop poking him," Damien said.

"Yeah, I don't know why she's doing that," Cooper replied. He turned to his daughter. "Ok let's go inside. Hold my hand please."

"No," Miri said hugging herself and looking down at the ground pouting.

"Ok fine, but please go to the door," Cooper said, "I'm sure Papa is waiting for you."

"Papa?" Miri asked.

"Yes, he's already here waiting for you," Cooper replied. Miri booked it across the lawn.

Damien chuckled as he grabbed Eli's diaper bag. Miri was a handful, but he still loved her. Him and Cooper followed her with the boys.

-Happy Mistakes-

Kendall yawned as he made his way down to the kitchen. He had woken up alone, which meant that James was probably down stairs with the kids. He made his way to the kitchen. James was standing in the doorway with Kyle and Adam trying to get him to leave.

"James," Kendall said. James turned to face Kendall with a sheepish smile.

"Dad get him out of here," Adam said.

"Please," Kyle added.

"James leave them alone," Kendall sighed, "let's go wake up Jenny and take her for a walk or something."

"She already up in the living room with Miri, Kenny, and Coop," Adam said.

"A walk sounds lovely, these girls need to run off some energy," Cooper said poking his head out or the living room.

"Great, let's take the girls to the park," Kendall said quickly. "Go get Jenny ready."

James left without much argument. He knew his cause was lost. He headed upstairs with Jenny. Kendall turned to the kids. He sent them a small glare.

"He just wants this to be perfect," Kendall said, "we've got a lot of people coming over and he's panicking. You guys picked a hell of a year to do this to him."

"Relax, we've got everything under control," Adam said as glass crashing came from the kitchen. Kyle and Adam whipped around.

Jared and Jake were standing over a broken casserole dish, glaring at one another. No one said a word.

"What happened?" Kyle asked.

"It was an accident," Jared said quickly turning to him with a sheepish smile. "Where's the broom?"

Leora quickly retrieved the broom and dustpan. Jared cleaned up the mess. Jake stood back his lips pursed. Kyle was glaring at Jake.

"Pops isn't gonna be happy. That was Michael's casserole," Jake said.

"Who?" Jared asked confused.

"Our cousin, he's very particular," Kyle said.

"So let's make another, give me a list and I can make a store run," Jared replied with a shrug.

Kyle grabbed a pad and pen. Adam joined him. They wrote everything down. Jared watched them confused for a moment. Kyle handed the list over.

"Everything on that list is very specific," Adam said.

"Ok," Jared replied glancing at the list.

"Seriously, follow that list. Michael is very specific," Kyle said.

"He will know if we change anything," Leora added.

"I got it," Jared said. "Carly wanna come with?"

"Sure," Carly said excitedly. She jumped

Down from her spot on the chair she had been sitting on. She had been helping decorate pies, but they were mostly done.

"Wash your hands," Jared reminded her. She took her apron off and ran to the sink.

The two left after Jared promised once more to follow the list exactly as it was written. As soon as the front door shut, Kyle and Adam both rounded on Jake.

"What did I do," Jake asked.

"You know what you did," Adam said glaring at the eldest Knight.

"I don't know what you have against Jared, but you need to cut it out. He is here to help, he is here to stay," Kyle said quickly.

"I didn't-" Jake started.

"You did," Leora cut in.

"Now you're all ganging up on me?" Jake asked

"Jill help me bring some of these pies out to my car. We have to bake them at the Mitchell's house because the oven here is being used," Leora said quickly.

"If you wanted me to leave, all you had to do was say so," Jill said grabbing a couple of the pies.

"Don't worry kid, it's just another Carter situation," Kyle said as she left.

"I figured," Jill replied as she exited the kitchen.

"What?" Jake asked glaring at Kyle.

Kyle didn't reply. He just grabbed a couple pies and helped Leora. Jake looked to Kendall for help. Kendall just put his hands up and walked away. This was between Jake and Kyle. He wasn't going to get into it.

-Happy Mistakes-

Matt watched as Penelope flittered around the kitchen. She was busy trying to get food ready for her family. They were having a small-ish meal, but it was still a lot of food. Matt offered to help and had been helping, until he got in her way and she vanished him from the kitchen.

"Ok so the turkey is almost done, the potatoes are boiling, the gravy I'll make once the turkey is done and the green bean casserole is ready to go in the oven," Penelope said looking at all the food.

"Don't forget the cranberry sauce I lovingly prepared," Matt said quickly.

"Right, all you did was get in my way," Penelope laughed.

"Hey that cranberry sauce looks amazing," Matt said pointing a finger at her. Penelope laughed. She walked around the counter to stand in front of Matt.

"Yes Matty, it looks great. Thank you for the help," she said. She leaned in and pecked him on the lips.

"I do what I can," Matt replied cheekily.

"Ok I'm gonna go get changed," Penelope said looking down at herself. She was wearing a tank top and pajama pants. She checked the time. "My timer for the turkey is on, just let me know when it goes off."

"Go relax, it takes a couple minutes to get changed, I think I can manage to keep the food from burning," Matt said with a chuckle.

Penelope nodded her head. She headed toward her bedroom. Matt turned back towards the kitchen. He looked to the oven where the turkey was cooking.

It was crunch time now. Her parents would be here within the hour. He was nervous. What if her parents didn't like him. He was a bit messy at times, and didn't have the best manners, but he always tired his best to impress. What if they tired to talk Penelope into dumping him. Would she dump him just to please her parents?

Matt shook his head. That was ridiculous. There is no way Penelope would dump him just because her parents said so. If she was gonna dump him, it was gonna be his own fault, like failing to impress her parents.

He shook his head again. He needed to stop freaking out. Everything was gonna be fine. He just needed to relax and take a few deep breaths.

His phone buzzed on the counter. He quickly snatched it and saw Noah's name on his screen with a simple text that read: Relax. Everything will be fine.

He smiled at that. Leave it to Noah to know when he was freaking out. He could always count on his best friend.

"Everything ok?"

Matt turned to face Penelope. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah, just Noah texting me. It's nothing important," Matt said stuffing his phone in his pocket. He took in her new outfit. She was wearing a white and black striped dress, with a belt. Her make up was fresh and she looked amazing. He wanted to ask who she was trying to impress, but he opted instead to say; "You look great."

"Thanks, your turn," Penelope said pulling him to his feet.

"What you mean jeans and a t-shirt isn't acceptable for meeting your parents?" Matt asked playfully. Penelope giggled and gave him a shove towards her room. He put his hands up and walked away.

He quickly changed and returned to the kitchen. Penelope was sitting on a stool looking at her phone with a frown.

"Pen? You ok," he asked.

"They missed their flight," Penelope said slowly. "They can't make it here until tomorrow."

"What?"

"I made all this food and now-" Penelope started.

"Well let's save it then," Matt said quickly, "let's save it for tomorrow. I'm sure Kendall won't mind a few more party crashers."

"You think so?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah, let me call and ask," Matt replied.

-Happy Mistakes-

Kyle sighed as he watched Leora check her pies. He was sitting on the counter and she moved about. They were at the Mitchell's house baking. Kyle had left Jill in Adam's care until Jared returned. She with too busy with the kids any ways.

Miles had joined the two as they chatted about the incident between Jake and Jared. Kyle had found a spot to sit on the counter. Miles and Leora sat at the table.

"You know I didn't believe it until I saw it," Leora commented.

"Right, like I don't know what his problem is," Kyle added.

"I think you guys are over reacting," Miles piped in.

"You weren't there, everything Jared said was wrong, Jared was just a hindrance in Jake's eyes and he didn't hide it," Kyle said.

"He's like taken it to a whole new level," Leora added.

"Really?" Miles asked.

"He doesn't hide it at all, you should see the way he looks at Jared," Kyle said shaking his head.

"Who we gossiping about now?" Catlos asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Jake," the three chimed in unison. They all laughed and jinxed one another.

"What's wrong now?" Carlos asked.

"Jake hates Jared," Kyle said.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate him," Carlos said.

"Oh he does," Leora said nodding her head.

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"I think it might have something to do with the fact that Jared and I have broken up a few times, but we've always worked it out. We've had our differences, but everyone argues right? Besides Jake just need to butt out, it's my life not his," Kyle said.

"Exactly, what happens between you two is none of his business," Carlos agreed.

"Oh my god yes," Leora said, "he's been on me about my dating life and it's kind of annoying."

"Maybe you guys need to talk to him," Carlos suggested.

The twins laughed at that. Jake would never listen to them. He was too pig headed for that.

"Have you met Jake, he's just like our dad," Kyle said quickly.

"It's his way or no way," Leora added.

Kyle phone started ringing. He jumped down from the counter. "It's probably Jared back from his trip to the store." He said as he fished his phone out. He smirked as he showed Leora his phone. He answered his phone.

"Where are you?" Jared hissed at him.

"I couldn't stand to be around him, so I'm helping Le bake the pies," Kyle replied.

"You're my helping, Miles is more helpful than you," Leora shouted.

"You can't leave me alone with him," Jared said.

"Relax you'll be fine, go sit with the kids if you want," Kyle said.

"Kyle this isn't funny," Jared snapped.

"Yes it is," Kyle laughed.

"I swear to-" Jared started.

"You'll what?" Kyle asked challengingly.

"I don't know right now, but I will think of something," Jared replied.

"Don't get your panties in a twist I'll be there soon," Kyle chuckled. He hung up before Jared could retort. "You coming or you gonna stay and watch pies bake with Leora?" He asked Miles.

"Sorry Le, but I gotta see this," Miles said jumping up.

"That's fine, I'm sure Layla and Carlos will be better company than you two," Leora replied sticking her tongue out at him.

Kyle phone beeped with a texted. He rolled his eyes as he dug his phone back out.

"Oh it's Adam," Kyle said shocked before he sighed. "He says they're arguing."

"Who?" Miles asked.

"Who do you think," Kyle snapped.

"Oh, shit is going down, we gotta go," Miles said grabbing Kyle arm and dragging him away

The two quickly made their way back to the Knights house. They entered the house and Kyle ran right to the kitchen. Miles raced along behind him.

"You forgot," Jake said.

"How could I forget when it wasn't on the list to start with," Jared asked annoyed.

"It had to be on the list. It's like a major part of the dish," Jake said.

"It wasn't on the list. I got everything that was on the list. I triple checked and I had Carly read the list to me one more time to be sure, we went to like three different stores," Jared argued.

"What's going on," Kyle asked interrupting the argument. Miles stepped up behind him eager to see what was going on.

"He forgot the creamed corn. It's like the main part of the dish," Jake said.

"Well Jacob, if you turn around and open your eyes, you would see that there are four cans on the counter so I didn't put it on the list," Kyle stated matter-of-factly.

Jake whipped around and looked to the counter. His shoulder slumped a little.

"Before you get all judgy and let your privilege show, you should listen to what people are saying," Kyle said quickly stepping up to his brother. He was vaguely aware that he was now taller than Jake.

"I'm sorry I didn't see them-" Jake started.

"No you just wanted to argue. I don't know what your problem is, but please remove the stick from your ass and be a decent human being for once," Kyle said quickly.

"Kyle-" Jake started.

"I'm not doing this today," Kyle said shaking his head.

He turned and quickly left the kitchen. He heard Jared and Miles follow him. Kyle made his to the back deck. He heard the door shut behind him. He turned to face the two that followed him.

"Did you just call your brother on his privilege?" Miles asked.

"You defended my honor," Jared sing songed as he threw his arms around Kyle.

"Get off," Kyle said shoving Jared a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"No way, you are just the sweetest," Jared said hugging the blonde closer.

"Yep, that's me Mr. Sweetypants," Kyle chuckled.

"Seriously are we just ignoring the fact that you called-" Miles started.

"Yes I called him out, he's worse than me. Then again I've had you as my best friend. I know not everyone grew up with the opportunities I had," Kyle said, "he seems to think that anyone who didn't grow up like us is below him. He never used to like you remember."

"I remember, but I wormed my way into your family," Miles said.

"Hey don't sweat it. I'm used to it," Jared said waving a hand and bringing the conversation back to the matter at hand.

"That doesn't matter, you shouldn't be getting this treatment from my family," Kyle said.

"There's always one in every family," Miles said.

"I don't get why he suddenly hates you," Kyle said shaking his head.

"Well my family horrific past has been made very public recently," Jared said slowly, "honestly I'm surprised there hasn't been a drop in album sales."

"Oh please you're the perfect victim, your fans have been nothing but supportive of you," Miles said.

"Victim-" Jared started.

"What he means is you're more sympathetic than your psychotic aunt," Kyle cut in.

"Well yeah, anyone is," Jared replied.

"Plus ta girls are crazy and would never turn on you unless you did something very dumb," Miles added.

"Like date my bosses son?" Jared joked.

"It wasn't you they hated, it was me!" Kyle said laughing.

"Yeah, he got death threats at school when you guys broke up, from the butt hurt fan girls," Miles said.

"It wasn't anything I couldn't handle," Kyle said waving a hand.

"Please you locked yourself in your room for two weeks hiding out. Having me bring you food," Miles said nudging the blonde.

"I think you're imagination is playing games with you," Kyle said nudging Miles back harder. Jared just chuckled and shook his head. "What he meant to say was I was just fine."

"Yeah, that's what I meant," Miles said rolling his eyes. "No seriously-" he started.

"I will end you!" Kyle threatened.

"You're gonna have to catch me first," Miles challenged as he shoved Kyle. He sprinted across the deck and slid under the rail as Kyle chased him.

"Guys," Jared called after them.

It was useless. They weren't listening to him. They were in their own little world. He watched at Kyle tackled Miles and they started wrestling. He just shook his head and sat back.

"What are they fighting about now?"

Jared looked over his shoulder as Adam walked out onto the deck with him. Adam took a seat next to him as they watched Kyle and Miles wrestle.

"I don't really know," Jared replied.

"So uh-" Adam started.

"If you're gonna apologize for Jake I don't wanna hear it," Jared said quickly.

"No, I was gonna say Jake's an asshole," Adam said.

"Yeah, but I'm used to it," Jared sighed.

"You shouldn't-" Adam started.

"I've dealt with it all my life. I wasn't raised like you guys were. Even now any Hollywood party I go to the guys and I get looked down at," Jared explained.

"How long should we let them be?" Adam asked turning his attention to Kyle and Miles. Jared only shrugged in response.

-Happy Mistakes-

Kendall yawned as he looked himself over in his bathroom mirror. He wasn't too concerned with how he looked. He was just trying to keep himself busy. He was avoiding going downstairs to the chaos.

It was getting closer to dinner time. Jake and Kyle were not talking to one another. Jared was caught in the middle. Adam was trying to do damage control and Miles was just getting in the way.

Plus Katie and Ttler had arrived with the kids already. Matt and Penelope had crashed with Noah and Roldy. The rest of the Mitchell clan would be arriving soon. All that was left was his mother.

"What are you doing in here?"

Kendall turned around and saw James standing in the doorway. He smiled at his husband.

"Just getting ready, we've got a full house and I needed a moment to myself," Kendall replied.

"Yeah, how did we get roped into this?" James asked leaning against the doorframe.

"Because we ditched last year and this is my moms way of punishing us," Kendall chuckled.

"Speaking of you mom, she's almost here and she said she wants to talk to you and Katie, and that it's important," James said.

"About what?" Kendall asked.

"Dunno, maybe she's brining a date," James joked.

"Right, she hasn't been on a real date since we forced her to go out with Fabio," Kendall said.

"Kendall be nice," James warned.

"I will be, as long as she's happy I'm happy," Kendall said.

"Kendall!" Katie hollered from downstairs.

Kendall sighed. He knew he had to go back downstairs. He was just drawing this out.

"Kendall Donald!"

Kendall sighed again.

"You better go see what your sister wants," James chuckled.

"Yeah, might as well," Kendall said.

The pair left the bathroom. Kendall made his way down the stairs with James right behind him. Katie and Tyler were talking to Jennifer and man Kendall barely recognized, but he knew who he was. He stopped abruptly causing James to run into him.

"Kendall?" James asked confused, grabbing his shoulder and steadying himself.

That caught the others attention. They all looked to him. Jennifer moved past Katie.

"Kendall let me explain-" Jennifer started.

"No," Kendall quickly cut her off. He looked to the other man. "You can't waltz in here after twenty some years and expect everything to be be fine. It doesn't work that way," he said in a forced calm voice. James placed a hand on his arm.

"Kendall-" he started.

"You can't just be a dad when you choose to be. I want you out of my house," Kendall said.

"Honey please," Jennifer said.

"No, I'm not falling for it again," Kendall snapped.

The back door opened. Kyle, Jared, and Miles entered the house. Kyle and Miles were covered in dirt. Jared looked ashamed to know them right now. Kyle paused when he noticed the tension.

"Are we interrupting?" Kyle asked slowly as he looked past Kendall.

"Yes!/No!" Kendall and James said simultaneously.

"Why are you covered in dirt?" James said. Kendall shot James a small glare.

"Go to your room," Kendall said quickly.

"Miles is a jerk," Kyle explained slowl, "we're just gonna be upstairs." He grabbed Miles by the wrist and dragged him towards the stairs. Jared quickly followed suit.

Kendall turned his attention back to the uninvited guest. His glare never left.

"Before you ask no, that is not your grandson, you don't have any grandsons. You made that choice when you decided not to be a dad. I don't want you near me or my family. I'm only going to ask nicely one more time, please get out of my house," Kendall said turning and walking away.

"Kendall-" Jennifer started.

"I don't appreciate this ambush mother, on all days you could've done this," Kendall sighed.

He made his way back up the stairs. He wasn't surprised to see Kyle standing there.

"Was that-?" Kyle started slowly.

"We need to talk," Kendall replied. He walked past the younger blonde to his bedroom. Kyle quickly followed him.

"Dad, you always said he was-" Kyle started.

"He was dead to me," Kendall cut him off. "That man may be my father but he is not my dad. He had no part in raising me or Katie. He never wanted to be a dad unless it was convenient for him."

"So what did he do that was so bad?" Kyle asked know there was more to this.

"He left after Katie was born. He didn't show his face again until I was almost ten. He took me and Katie out to the zoo and the fair. Anything fun he was there. Mom was hesitant, but I invited him to my tenth birthday," Kendall explained.

"He never showed up," Kyle guessed.

"Nope, I didn't see him again until after Adam was born," Kendall said, "He wanted to know his grandkids and I wanted to believe him but I knew he wasn't going to stick around. To everyone's surprise he split with a voicemail to mom about how sorry he was again.

"I made myself a promise that day. I was never going to let my kids go through that. No matter how hard things got I was gonna be there for them, for you. I was going to be a better father than he ever was. I was going to show the world that I didn't need him to be successful," Kendall said.

Kyle walked over to Kendall, without saying a word he simply hugged him. Kendall was surprised at first; but returned the gesture. The pair sat in silence letting Kendall's words sink in.

"You're a great dad you know," Kyle said slowly.

"Kyle-" Kendall started.

"No I mean it, I know we don't always make it easy, or say it enough, but I do appreciate all that you do," Kyle said looking down at the ground. "You push me to be my best and I wouldn't want anyone else as my dad. You are better than him, there is no comparison. You stuck around, he didn't. Honestly, I think Gustavo is our surrogate grandfather."

Kendall laughed at that. He pulled Kyle back into a hug. "Thanks kiddo."

"Kendall?"

James entered the room. He paused when he saw Kyle. Kyle quickly jumped up and made a hasty exit. James watched their son go before turning to Kendall once more.

"He's gone, but your mom wanted you to have this," James said holding up a small card. It looked like a business card. He walked over to the bedside and set it down. "It's his contact information. I wouldn't blame you if you threw it away, but he did come all this way."

"I know, but he made his bed, now he's gotta lie in it." Kendall eyed the card curiously.

"I agree, it was a little unfair of your mother to do this today, given your history with him," James said.

"I'm sure she had her reasons, not that I agree with them," Kendall sighed.

"Come on, time to put on a smile and enjoy the fantastic dinner our kids made for us," James said.

"Yes, but I'm not apologizing to her," Kendall said.

"I can't force you," James replied.

"Kendall?"

"We heard what happened."

Kendall looked up as Logan and Carlos entered the room. Logan crossed the room and sat down beside the blonde.

"You should of punched him, I would have," Logan said.

"Knock it off," Carlos said.

"I would've, but we're not kids anymore Loges," Kendall replied.

"You two are awful," James piped in, shaking his head.

"He had no right to do that to you, especially today," Carlos added.

"Thanks guys," Kendall said smiling at them. "I don't know how I'm gonna tell the kids. I always told them that he was dead."

"Well, what did you tell Kyle?" James asked.

"The truth," Kendall replied.

"What did he even want?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. He just...he can't show up like that expecting things to be alright," Kendall sighed.

"I think you should tell the kids," Carlos said.

"I mean they are old enough now," Logan said reasonably.

"I guess, but I lied to them all these years, because I-I didn't want to deal with the truth," Kendall sighed.

"They'll understand," James said

"I'd be mad," Logan said.

"You're not helping," James said glaring at Logan.

"Sorry, I'm just saying. If my parents had lied to me like that, I might be a little mad," Logan said.

"Oh, I know Jake and Adam are gonna be pissed," Kendall replied.

"I'm sure that Kyle probably still has questions," James added.

"We will cross the bridge when we get there," Kendall sighed.

The four fell silent, all lost in their own thoughts for the moment. Kendall looked to Logan and Carlos. They seemed so normal right now.

"Come on, time to put smiles on and go enjoy the amazing thanksgiving dinner your kids made," Logan said interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah, they worked hard on this," Kendall said standing up.

The four made their way back downstairs. Adam and Jake had Kyle cornered and Leora was trying to stop them. They were asking Kyle about what happened. They had obviously seen who had shown up. They had questions. Kendall quickly stepped in.

"Come on Kyle, you got a better look than we did," Adam said.

"Guys, it's not my place," Kyle said quickly.

"Boys leave your brother alone," Kendall said. "Is the dining room set?"

"Almost, if would go quicker if we had some help in here, Jake," Damien said as he exited the dining room looking pointedly at Jake.

"Dad-" Jake started.

"We will talk about this later. Now is not the time," Kendall said.

"Listen to your father," James said sternly.

Damien grabbed Jake by the shoulders and directed him back into the dining room. Adam and Leora quickly followed them. Kyle bolted in the other direction, probably not wanting to be near Jake.

"Kids are great aren't they?" Logan asked.

"The best," Kendall replied.

—Happy Mistakes—

"Ok Miri, one more time," Jared said.

He was sitting cross legged on the floor with her. He had spent the last half hour trying to teach her patty cakes. She saw Jill and Carly messing around and wanted to try. Jared took it upon himself to teach her, as he had taught Jill and Carly in the first place.

Jared started saying the rhyme while clapping hands with Miri. She missed a few, but mostly got it right. Once they finished Miri grinned at him.

"You did it!" He exclaimed happily. Miri clapped her hands laughing. She was so pleased with herself.

"Dada!" She ran over to Cooper, who had been watching.

"You did it," Cooper said scooping her up in his arms.

"You're pretty good with kids," Damien said as he walked over to Jared. He heals a hand out to him.

"Yeah, for some reason kids like me," Jared replied as he took his hand. Damien help him up from the ground.

"About earlier-" Damien started.

"You don't have to apologize for Jake, I'm used to it. I'm always the outsider looking in. Everywhere I go in Hollywood I get looks," Jared shrugged.

"I was gonna apologize, I was gonna day Jake can be an ass sometimes, but he means well," Damien said.

"Means well?" Jake asked.

"You've hurt Kyle in the past and he's just going all big brother on you. It was the same thing when Adam and I broke up," Cooper chimed in.

"It's more than that," Jared said.

"He'll come around, trust me," Damien replied.

"Can we be real though, they are kind of crazy right," Jared asked.

"Completely," Cooper said.

"Oh yeah," Damien agreed.

"Good I'm not the only one," Jared chuckled.

"Hey, we all must like it, we're still here aren't we?" Cooper asked.

"I'm here for Kyle," Jared replied.

"This family is a package deal," Damien said, "you're stuck."

"I know, but I really don't mind it too much," Jared sighed.

"They make you feel like you belong," Cooper asked.

"Yeah, after years of not being wanted by my own family, I've made my own. I would gladly be part of this crazy family," Jared said.

"Do I hear wedding bells," Damien joked.

Jared went red in the face as he looked away from the other two. He hadn't mean to say all that.

"Eventually, maybe," Jared said.

"Hey, I'd take you as a brother in law, you'd be better than some," Damien said shooting Cooper a playful glare.

"Hey Adam and I aren't married, and besides you love me," Cooper shot back.

"Change of subject please," Jared said putting his hands up. He didn't want Kyle to walk in on this conversation. After all, Kyle was still underage. He didn't want to scare him away.

—Happy Mistakes—

Everyone was seating around the four tables in the dining room. Kendall was amazed everyone fit. Everyone was eating and chatting. It was nice to have everyone together. Conversations were over lapping, yet everyone was having a good time.

"So Matty, what happened to meeting the future in-laws," Jared asked.

"Their flight got changed and they won't be here until tomorrow," Matt replied.

"Adam stop stealing from my plate when I look away to help Miri. If you want some get your own," Cooper said glaring halfheartedly at Adam.

"But my plate is full," Adam whined.

"So Layla, how are things. I feel like this is the most I've seen you. You know cause you're never home anymore. You're always out with Erica and Maleficent," Miles teased his littler sister.

"First it's Millicent, she awesome and you better get on her level, and secondly-" Layla stuck he tongue out at him.

"Miles leave her alone," Lilly said. Layla smiled at her sister. "She's in loooove." Layla glared at her.

"Jill what's wrong? I thought you liked carrots," Kyle said.

"I don't like these ones," Jill said quietly.

"Are they different than the kind you like? Would you like to try something else," Kyle asked. Jill nodded her head meekly. "Well we have corn, green beans, or peas."

"I'll take the peas," Jill said quickly.

Kyle nodded his head. He gave her a scoop of peas and took the carrots from her plate. She smiled at him as he leaned over.

"See this way you eat veggies, and Jared will be happy and let you have a piece of pie later. I was gonna let you have one either way," Kyle said. Jill just grinned.

"I heard that," Jared said.

"You were supposed to," Kyle replied.

"So Noah how's the wedding planning going?" Adam asked as Cooper moved his plate away from him.

"It's going, it feels like there is something new everyday," Noah said.

"It's gonna be so worth it though," Roldy said placing a hand over Noah's.

"You've got less than a month to go right?" Cooper asked.

"Yes, but it feels like it's just dragging by," Noah said.

"I told you, you should've just eloped and got t over with," Jared said.

"And have Deanna murder me? No thank you," Noah said.

"She would blame Ro," Matt said.

"She would too," Roldy agreed nodding his head laughing.

"And Deanna is...?" Damien asked.

"My mom," Roldy replied.

"She our mom, she practically raised us all," Jared added.

"Right, She always has the birthday parties and the sleepovers," Matt agreed.

"And Noah is her precious little angel," Jared snorted.

"He is too. She threatened me to treat him right, when we started dating," Roldy explained.

"Is it me or does this sound familiar," Kendall whispered to James.

"Very," James said.

The pair both laughed to themselves. Logan looked up at Kendall. He arched a brow at the blonde in silent question. Kendall just grinned and tilted his head towards the boys. Logan chuckled as he understood. He saw it too.

"What?" Carlos asked looking between the two.

"Don't worry about it Los," Logan replied.

"I hate when you do that," Carlos sighed.

"It's nothing," Kendall chuckled.

Kendall sat back once more. It was moments like these that made everything worth it. Family was important. Sure they didn't always get along, but when push came to shove they all handed together. The kids made an amazing meal. Even the boys and Penelope fit in nicely. They were all family at this point. He was sure James would agree too.

He glanced down the table to his mother. He hadn't talked to her much. She seemed to be avoiding him too. He wasn't sure what to say to her. He couldn't believe she had thought bringing him here was a good idea. It confused the kids, they probably had questions. He wasn't sure what to do anymore.

"I hope you guys saved room for pies," Leora said, "Jill, Carly, and I worked had on them."

Now wasn't the time to worry about these things. He would worry about them later. Now was family time.

He jumped up with Leora to help her with the pies. She smiled and thanked him. Soon everyone had a piece of pie and they were chatting and laughing again.

 **So there you go. Another chapter done. I know I promised this awhile ago, but this one got away from me. It turned into something other than I expected. It was supposed to be a nice holiday chapter, but ended up the opposite. There is more to come.**

 **Always**

 **OUTOFMYMMIND**


	15. Family Bonding

**Chapter 15: Family Bonding**

Kendall tapped his foot as he looked down at the business card before him. It read Kent Knight and had his business number on it. Below that was a handwritten number, probably his cell phone number.

Dinner had gone well, everyone was now relaxing and watching TV, or preparing to go shopping. Everything have gone great. Everyone seemed to be getting a long again.

He had to go back downstairs and talk to his kids. The longer he put this off, the worse it would be. He knew Jake and Adam were probably bugging Kyle about it, and Leora had no clue what was going on.

"You ok?"

Kendall looked up. Logan was standing in the doorway to his bedroom. Kendall just held up the card. Logan crossed the room and sat down beside him.

"You don't owe him anything," Logan said.

"I've lied all these years just because it was the easier thing to do. I never told my kids anything about him," Kendall said. He stood up and walked over to his closet. He dug around for something. He pulled out an old shoebox.

"What's in the box," Logan asked interested.

Kendall dug around silently. He retrieved two pictures from the box. He returned to Logan and held them out to him.

"These are the only pictures I have of him," Kendall said. He sat down beside the brunette.

One was of him, Katie and Kent at the zoo. Kendall and Katie were grinning. Kent was staring at the camera, almost scared like. Kendall and Katie were grinning from ear to ear.

The second was a picture of Kent holding baby Adam, and with Jake standing next to him looking down at Adam. He genuinely looked happy in this picture. He was smiling at Adam as Adam's tiny fist squeezed his finger. Jake was early watching the two, making sure this man didn't hurt his brother.

"Wow," Logan said looking at the two pictures.

"I told them he was dead. It was easier," Kendall admitted.

"I get it, what he did to you was awful. Blood relationships aren't always family," Logan said.

"Speaking from experience?" Kendall asked arching a brow at the brunette.

"Presley showed up a few months ago too," Logan sighed.

"Really?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, and she left without an argument," Logan said.

"Are you worried?" Kendall asked.

"A little, the last time we had an argument she kidnapped the girls for a week," Logan said.

"Oh my god, worst week of our lives," Kendall said quickly.

"I'm just worried that she's gonna try something. I know her and she doesn't just give up," Logan said.

"Have you talked to the girls?" Kendall asked.

"After than incident, I told them to never talk to her without me or Carlos around. I also told them if she ever approached them to find us," Logan replied. "I just...She never give ups easily. I'm just waiting for something to happen."

"Maybe she has changed," Kendall said.

"Hardly, she probably wanted money or a place to hide," Logan said. "I've paid for several of her rehab stints, and when I refused to pay for another she took the girls."

"So, what's going on with you and Carlos?" Kendall asked changing the subject.

"I don't know," Logan admitted. "We've been going to see a therapist-don't laugh." He warned the blonde.

Kendall put his hands up. "Whatever works," he said.

"I've got an idea," Logan said slowly.

"Do tell," Kendall said.

"What if we renewed our vows?" Logan asked.

"Like starting over? Getting married again?" Kendall asked.

"It's dumb, I know," Logan said quickly.

"It's romantic and Carlos would love it," Kendal said quickly.

"You think so?" Logan asked.

"I know so," Kendall replied. He looked down at the business card in his hand. He knew what he had to do, as much as he didn't like it. "I have to call him don't I?"

"No," Logan replied.

"James would tell me I have to," Kendall said.

"That's because James likes to believe there is good in everyone. That man is not your dad. He didn't raise you at all. He visited once or twice, but he always left when things got tough," Logan said.

"Exactly, he made his bed. He knew what he was doing," Kendall said.

"Logan Mitchell, now I know you're not filling his head with nonsense."

The pair looked up at their husbands who were standing in the doorway. Logan jumped up.

"I wouldn't call him," Logan said shaking his head.

"That's Kendall's decision, but if it were me, I wouldn't either," James said.

"I'm curious," Carlos admitted. The other three looked at him. "I mean why now? He's had all the time in the world and he chooses today of all days to do this."

"He had his reasons. I told him it wasn't a good idea." The four turned as Jennifer joined them. She stood there a moment. "Boys I need to talk to Kendall."

"Yes Mrs. Knight," the other three chimed trying not to laugh.

"Knock it off," Jennifer said in her best mom voice. The three chuckled and apologized.

"James gather the troops, I wanna talk to them too," Kendall said.

"Yes general, we shall meet in your office," James said saluting him.

Kendall shook his head a small grin forming on his lips. The three left the room, leaving Kendall alone with Jennifer.

"Mom-"

"I'm so sorry sweetie," Jennifer cut him off. She crossed the room and sat down beside him. "He came to me a week ago. I told him no several times. He wanted to see you and the kids. I told him it was too late. I knew you would want nothing to do with him, especially after last time."

"So why did you bring him here?" Kendall asked confused.

"I didn't, he changed his rental car and he followed me," Jennifer said. "I tried to stop him from coming in, but Katie saw him."

"I panicked."

"Seriously, does everyone feel the need to check up on me?" Kendall asked.

"I'm sorry," Katie said crossing the room. She sat down on his other side.

"It's just...you know the party line. We always told them he was dead," Kendall sighed. "I don't know what to tell them now. They are gonna be mad that I lied."

"I don't know what I'm gonna tell Jess and Michael," Katie said.

"You're kids are still young. Mine are all grown up, except Jenny," Kendall said looking at her shocked.

"True, but have you met Michael. This is gonna mess with his head," Katie said.

"What are we gonna do," Kendall asked.

"Honesty is the best policy," Jennifer said.

"You lied with us," Katie said quickly.

"Well we thought we weren't gonna see him again," Jennifer said slowly.

"So what did he want? Why now?" Kendall asked.

"Well, he's having a major heath scare right now and it's made him want to try and reconnect, but I've told him it was going to take time and right now wasn't the right time," Jennifer explained.

"Would you he mad if I said I didn't care?" Kendall asked looking down at his hands.

"Not at all," Jennifer said, "he made his choices and he's gotta live with that. I told you what I know, it's up to you to make the next move." She pointed to the card in his hands.

"I'll think about it," Kendall said, "right now I have to go explain this to my kids."

"Good luck, parenting is hard," Jennifer replied.

—Happy Mistakes—

Leora hastily dug through her closet as Penelope and Lilly chatted from her bed. They were getting ready to go shopping. Leora had the perfect outfit.

"Come on Le, we don't have all night," Lilly called.

"Shut it," Leora said grabbing what she needed.

"Camo?" Penelope asked looking at the clothing in her hands.

"It's so they don't see me coming, plus it's form fitting so I can move quickly like a ninja," Leora said striking a ninja pose.

"It's what we do every year," Lilly said pointing to her bag. "I've got a change of clothes there too."

"So what's up with Kyle, is it just me or is he like super moody," Penelope asked changing the subject.

"Oh, you weren't here for the argument were you," Leora said. She quickly stared changing her clothes.

"What happened?" Penelope asked.

"Kyle and Jake got into it. Jake for some reason has been picking on Jared and then Kyle got mad and called him out on his privilege," Leora said.

"Miles said it was hilarious," Lilly added.

"Sorry, but aren't you all a little privileged?" Penelope asked slowly.

"Yes, but Jake more so, in the way that he lets it show. Kyle and I grew up with Miles. He's as under privileged as it comes. We've been exposed to it a little more, but Jake...he's just Jake and has a hard time accepting anyone who didn't grow up like us," Leora explained.

"It took him forever to accept Miles," Lilly said.

"Wow," Penelope said.

"Yeah, we were all raised in the spotlight some of us let it affect us more than others, but Jake was out of line," Leora said.

"What did he say?" Penelope asked curiously.

"It's not what he said, but the way he treats him. He's in super big brother mode where he thinks he right and everyone else is wrong. I think it's because Kyle and Jared have a rocky relationship so he assumes Jared is a bad person in the relationship, especially more so since all of Jared's family struggles have been made public," Leora said.

"I get it. I mean my little sister dated this asshole in high school and I hated him, but it was her choice," Penelope said waving a hand. "He's gotta respect Kyle's choice. Besides those two make each other so happy, it's sickening sometimes."

"What?" Leora asked.

"I know everyone think No and Ro are the adorable sickeningly cute couple, but like Kyle and Jared give them a run for this money. You should see them at the studio when they're recording," Penelope explained.

"No way," Lilly said.

"Yes way," Penelope said nodding her head. "Actually, Kyle next music video has some of that in it. Noah has taken it upon himself to become a music video director. He's got a lot of behind the scenes stuff."

"Ok enough about my brother, subject change please," Leora said.

"Ok, so you seeing anyone?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, girl you've been single for awhile now. Anyone catch your eye," Penelope said.

"No," Leora said slowly. He thoughts turned to Miles. They had used each other in a pseudo relationship. As much as he used her to get over Rion, she used him to make herself not feel so lonely being single.

"I think there's someone," Lilly said.

"Me too," Penelope said picking up on Leora's hesitation.

"It's-it's not what you think," Leora said quickly her cheeks heating up. She wasn't in love with Miles. That was crazy. He was like one of her best friends.

A knock at the door caught their attention. Lilly answered the door. She smiled at James.

"We are almost ready to go, Leora just has to do her battle makeup," Lilly joked.

"Har-har," Leora said walking over to the door. She looked at James. He wasn't ready yet either. "We are going right?"

"Yes, but your dad wants to talk to you downstairs first, in his office," James said.

"Am I in trouble? Because it was Kyle and Jake who have been arguing," Leora said quickly.

"No you're not in trouble, just please go down stairs," James said.

"We're still going shopping right?" Leora asked.

"Yes, now just go downstairs," Lilly said shoving the blonde out the door. She quickly shut the door behind her.

"What are you wearing?"

Leora looked up as Kendall exited his bedroom with Jennifer and Katie behind him.

"Kendall we go through this every year. You can't wear baggy clothes when you go Black Friday shopping," James sighed.

"Yeah dad, it's like suicide," Leora said.

"What you're wearing is fashion suicide," Kendall stated.

"Oh please you're just jealous that pops and I can actually pull this look off," Leora joked.

"Sure," Kendall replied. "Come on we need to talk."

He steered her towards the stairs. They made their way to his office. As soon as they walked in the tension was thick. Kyle and Jake were standing on opposite ends of the room, while Adam sat on the love seat looking between the two.

"About time princess, thought you were gonna make us wait until after you did your make up," Kyle joked.

"You're so funny." Leora stuck her tongue out at him. She quickly claimed the seat next to Adam.

"Dad-" Jake started.

Kendall held up a hand silencing him. "We need to talk and I need you guys to listen."

"So you did lie to us-" Adam started.

"Dude shut up and listen," Kyle said glaring at his older brother.

"Is this about our uninvited guest?" Jake asked.

"What guest?" Leora asked confused.

"She wasn't here. She was off baking pies," Kyle said quickly.

"Well we had an uninvited guest. He caught me off guard," Kendall said slowly, "I never in a million years thought I'd see him again."

"That was grandpa Knight wasn't it!" Jake said quickly.

"Yes and no," Kendall said slowly. "I never considered that man my dad. He may be my father but he didn't raise me. He had nothing to do with me or Katie unless is was convenient for him. When the going for tough he ran. He never stayed in one place long."

"You told us he was dead," Leora said slowly.

"Yeah, that was easier. It was easier than explaining what a deadbeat he was," Kendall replied.

"Why lie to us?" Jake asked.

"He left shortly after Katie was born, I hardly knew him," Kendall said. "I never thought he would show his face again. Not after last time."

He reached into his pocket. He pulled out a picture and Kent's business card. He looked at the picture before sighing. He held it out to Jake and Adam.

"This is the last time I saw him and the only picture I have of him with you two," Kendall said he looked to the twins. "He wasn't around when you two were born."

"It's ok, we didn't need him then and we don't need him now," Kyle said coolly.

"And on that note, he left a business card with your grandma. She gave it to me, and told me it was up to me," Kendall said holding up the card. He placed it on the desk. "I-I want nothing to do with him. He's destroyed any trust I had in him a long time ago. I can how many times I've seen him in the last thirty years on one hand. That man is not my dad. However, if any of you want to meet with him that is your choice. I won't stop you. You are all adults here."

"You know my vote, I already told you Gustavo was more like a grandpa to us," Kyle said.

"I gotta agree with Kyle on this one," Leora chimed in.

"I agree," Adam said.

"I don't know," Jake said. He was still holding the picture. "I mean I'm curious, but like why now? Why wait so long? Why even bother at this point?"

"I've asked myself all those questions too," Kendall replied shaking his head. "Plus like a million more. Like I said, it's up to you if you wanna contact him, just know that he doesn't stick around long. A few weeks maybe before he gets bored and leaves with a lame excuse like he never wanted a family or it's too much responsibility," he said bitterly.

The four sat there silently letting the news sink in. Kendall didn't know what else to say.

—Happy Mistakes—

Jared sat back as he listened to the others talk. He was currently sitting in the kitchen with Noah, Roldy, Matt, Damien, and Cooper. They had all gathered in the kitchen after James asked Kyle, Adam, and Jake to go to Kendall's office. They had started playing poker while they waited for the Knight children to return. They were using candy and snacks as their poker chips.

"What do you think they wanted?" Damien asked.

"He's probably mad at Kyle and Jake," Cooper replied.

"Mostly Jake," Damien sighed.

"So what happened?" Noah asked confused.

"Nothing, don't worry about," Jared said quickly.

"Jake is a jerk," Cooper said.

"I agree," Damien said.

"Isn't he your husband," Noah asked.

"That doesn't mean I always have to like him," Damien replied, "especially when he's being pig headed."

"It's ok Damien, I'm used to it," Jared replied.

"You shouldn't have to be used to it," Cooper replied.

"Please we came up from nothing. The guys and I get it all the time when we are at Hollywood parties," Jared said.

"Oh yeah," Roldy agreed.

"You should have to put up with from family and friends," Damien said.

"Again I am used to it. I've always been the outcast. There was a point in time when Jackie and Carter hated me," Jared replied.

"What?" Cooper and Damien asked shocked.

"Yeah, my dad had them so brainwashed when we were kids," Jared said with a shrug. "It's a long story."

"Nough said, everyone has their baggage," Damien replied.

"Jared has a whole closet," Roldy replied.

"And then some," Jared added. "Sometimes I wonder what Kyle sees in me."

"Don't we all," Roldy quipped.

"Ok, are we playing or not?" Jared asked trying to change the subject. He held up his cards.

The resumed playing, the conversation steered towards lighter topics. Noah and Roldy's wedding came up again.

"So, are you guys having live music," Damien asked.

"Yes, we are currently trying to get a few friends to help us out," Noah said.

"Oh No, Tim texted me and they are in," Jared said quickly.

"Great, I knew they would, but have you-" Noah started.

"What's in it for me Noah? Why should I sing at your wedding?"

The guys turned to the doorway. Kyle was standing there with his arms crossed as he looked at Noah.

"Because you love me," Noah said tossing his cards down. "I fold."

"Noah what your asking-" Kyle started.

"Please," Noah pleaded. He putted as he threw his arms around Kyle. "Don't you love me?"

"Fine," Kyle sighed dramatically. He shoved Noah away. "But I'm doing it my way and Jared and Matty have to help."

"That's fair," Noah said.

"Traitor," Jared said.

"If I'm doing this, you guys are too. I'm not doing it alone," Kyle said as he pulled up a chair next to Jared.

"I'm in," Matt said.

"Fine, let's just add one more thing we have to do for the wedding," Jared said.

"Your best friends are getting married. It's the least you can do," Kyle said quickly. "Noah I'm honored that you asked."

"Thank you Kyle." Noah returned to his seat.

"You were just whining about it like two seconds ago," Jared said looking at Kyle shocked.

"I was not whining, Noah knew I was gonna say yes, I just had to wrap my head around why he thought it would be a good idea to ha e me sing that song," Kyle said slowly.

"What song," Cooper asked.

"It's a surprise," Kyle replied, "what are you playing?" He asked looking to the cards.

"Poker, want in?" Jared asked.

"With you, no way," Kyle said shaking his head.

The game resumed once more. Adam joined them, with Kenny sleeping in his arms. Soon it was down to Jared and Damien. They were both trying to get the other to fold.

"You guys should know, never play poker with Jared by the way. He's got an amazing poker face," Kyle said from his spot across the kitchen. He was getting himself a glass of water.

"I don't know, Damien's poker face is hard to read," Cooper said.

"Not really," Jared said, "I'm all in."

Damien looked at the poker chips and to Jared. They sat there in silence. Damien shook his head.

"I fold," Damien said.

"And that was your first mistake," Jared said throwing his cards down to reveal he has one pair. Damien gasped.

"I told you," Kyle said as he returned to his spot. "He's got an amazing poker face and he's good at reading

Damien flipped his cards over to show he had a full house. Everyone gasped and laughed as well.

"You shouldn't have folded," Jared said collecting his winnings.

"I told you," Kyle said again.

"Wow," Damien said, "I bow down."

"What's going on in here?" Kendall asked as he walked into the kitchen with Logan. They were investigating the noise.

"Jared is teaching the guys why they shouldn't play poker with him," Kyle said.

"Oh and why's that," Kendall asked.

"Because I'm awesome," Jared said pointing to his giant pile of winnings.

"Deal me in," Kendal said pulling a chair up.

"You think you can take me on?" Jared asked.

"I gotta see this one," Kyle said interestedly.

"Deal me in too," Logan said pulling up a chair as well.

—Happy Mistakes—

Miles was sitting alone on the front porch. He just needed some fresh air and a moment to himself. The house was a bit crowded and loud. It was nice to get away.

He couldn't help but think about Leora. He didn't understand all these strange feelings. Sure he had a crush on her when they were kids, but that was kid stuff. It didn't mean anything. They both had grown up and dated other people. She wasn't into him. She still thought of him as Kyle's goofy sidekick. She had pretty much told him she thought of him as a brother.

"What are you doing on here all alone?"

Miles looked up as Leora walked out onto the porch. She was bundled up in a jacket and had her car keys in hand.

"Just getting some air, the house is a bit crowded," Miles said.

"I know right, I didn't expect this many people," Leora said walking over and taking a seat on the porch swing next to him.

"Getting ready to go shopping?" Miles asked.

"Yeah, we are just waiting on Lilly," Leora said. "I was sent to start the car." She held up the keys and stated the car.

"So how are things? I feel like we don't talk much anymore," Miles said. Leora scooted closer to Miles. She rested her head on his shoulder. He felt his cheeks heat up at the gesture.

"Ok, just trying to get through school, and avoid the losers we go to school with. They all keep asking me if I'm pregnant yet, like my brothers," Leora said bitterly.

"What?" Miles asked shocked.

"They are idiots," Leora said not lifting her head.

"Don't listen to them Le," Miles said.

"I'm not. I've got better things to focus on. What about you? Anything new?" She asked.

"Actually," Miles said slowly, "Sara wants to go official."

"What?" Leora asked sitting up.

"I know right? Why would she openly admit to dating someone like me?" Miles asked.

"Knock it off, you're amazing and too good for her. Please tell me you're not seriously considering this. She only wants to date you because you have famous dads," Leora said quickly.

"That thought crossed my mind," Miles admitted.

"Don't do it," Leora said quickly.

"Yeah, I already dumped her," Miles shrugged.

"What?" Leora asked.

"I realized I wasn't that into her, besides there's this other girl who I think might like me," Miles said.

"Oh yeah, who?" Leora asked.

"Too early to tell," Miles said standing up. "I'll let you know more when I figure it out." He headed back inside leaving Leora alone.

Lilly and Penelope passed him with James close behind. He said good byes and made his way to the kitchen, where he heard a heated discussion he wanted in on.

Upon entering the kitchen he saw an intense poker game going on. Kendall and Jared seemed to be targeting each other. Kyle was standing off to the side with Adam watching the others as they played.

"What's going on?" Miles asked sidling up next to Kyle.

"Poker, dads losing to Jared," Kyle said quietly.

"I'm not losing," Kendall said.

"Face it old man, I can read you like a book," Jared said.

"Kyle, get Katie," Kendall said quickly.

"Calling in the big guns dad?" Adam asked.

Kyle whipped out his phone and texted his aunt. She entered the kitchen moments later annoyed that Kyle had texted her.

"Really kid?"

"Poker," Kyle said pointing to the game. Katie grinned.

"Here, take my spot, I'm out," Cooper said.

"Me too," Noah said jumping up.

"Anyone else want out?" Katie asked looking around the table. No one spoke. "Time to teach you kids a lesson." She took Coopers spot. Cooper joined Adam at the counter to watch the game.

"Alright kiddies, the master has arrived, five card draw," Katie said grabbing the deck and shuffling. She quickly dealt the card and everyone settled in.

"Jared there's still time to back out," Kendall said.

"Yeah Kendall," Katie teased.

"I'm in," Jared replied.

Everyone put their bets in, and took their draws. Matt was the first to fold. Damien raised the bet. Kendall and Logan matched. Everyone looked to Jared. He glanced at his card and then to the others.

"I fold," Jared said placing his cards down. Kendall arched a brow at him. "Gotta know when to hold em, and when to fold em."

This went on for a few rounds. Matt was the first eliminated, and Roldy, Damien and Logan not far behind. Soon it was Kendall, Katie and Jared.

"You're good kid," Katie said impressed.

"I just know how to read people," Jared replied. "Your deal." He passed the deck of card to Katie. She smiled at him and shuffled the deck. She dealt the cards.

Kendall put his bet in. Jared and Katie matched his bet. They all discarded and drew their cards. Kendall raised the bet. Jared matched and raised. Katie matched. They all shared a look.

"Alright big brother, think you beat me?" Katie asked. She laid down her full house.

"Two pair," Kendall sighed placing his down.

"I think I got two pair too," Jared said laying down a pair of aces, " and this one," he laid down another pair of aces.

"You-" Katie said shocked.

"Wait, did I just win?" Jared asked cockily. Everyone laughed and shook their heads.

This continued for a few rounds until Kendall got cocky and got eliminated by Katie. She took her winnings with a grin. Kendall just glared at his sister.

"You're the one who wanted her to play dad," Kyle reminded him.

"Katie beat his ass," Kendall said.

"I'm trying," Katie said.

Jared grabbed the deck and shuffled. He dealt them both out. They put their bets in. Katie discarded three card and took her three. Jared didn't discard. He looked to Katie.

"Alright, last round, all or nothing, think you can beat me?" Jared asked.

"All in," Katie said pushing her pile of goodies to the middle of the table.

"All in," Jared mirrored her.

"You're either incredibly lucky, or your bluffing," Katie said stalling.

"One way to find out," Jared replied.

Katie grinned as she laid down a royal flush of hearts. Everyone gasped. Katie started to gather her winnings.

"Not so fast," Jared replied. He chuckled as he laid his cards down to reveal a royal flush of diamonds. Another gasp was heard.

"What are the odds," Katie said, "I'll admit defeat."

"Or a tie," Jared said. Everyone laughed again.

"You are a hard person to read," Katie said.

"Yeah, you too, I was sure I had you there," Jared said.

"Me too, like I said what are the odds we both got a royal flush," Katie said shaking her head.

"Jared has a great poker face," Kyle said sitting down next to his boyfriend. "I don't even try and challenge him."

"Cause your an easy read," Katie said quickly.

"I'm working on it," Kyle replied sticking his tongue out at her.

"Poker Katie?" Jennifer asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"It was Kendall's idea," Katie said quickly.

"They were playing before I got here," Kendall said putting his hands up.

Jennifer just shook her head. "It's getting late, I'm gonna head out."

Kendall stood led her from the kitchen. Katie followed as the others started talking amongst themselves. He gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Drive safe."

"I'll be fine," Jennifer replied.

"Grandma, does he know where you live," Kyle asked slowly as he joined them.

"Mom does he?" Kendall asked catching on.

"Well yeah, but-" Jennifer stared.

"Mom if he's there, come back," Kendall said quickly.

"Kendall don't be ridiculous," Jennifer said.

"I mean you have seen him in almost twenty years. Who knows," Kendall said.

"I agree mom, he's not acting rational, he changed his rental to follow you here, there are a lot of red flags here," Katie said.

"Ok, if I see him there I'll come back and we can figure out where to go from there," Jennifer said as she put on her coat.

"Bye Grandma," Kyle said giving her a hug. She smiled and hugged him back, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Mamaw!"

Miri and Jenny ran down the hall, with Michel and Jessica following them. Jennifer grinned as she scooped Miri up first and gave her a kiss on the cheek telling her good bye. Jenny was next. She hugged and kissed Jessica as well. She looked at Michael waiting for him to decide if he wanted a hug.

"A big hug," Michael said, "no kiss." He added.

"Of course," Jennifer said giving him a tight hug like he liked. He smiled as he took a step back.

Once Jennifer left everyone retreated to the living room. Kyle declared it movie time. Him and Adam retrieved blankets and pillows for the people who had to sit on the ground. Once a movie was picked, everyone settled down to watch the movie.


End file.
